Shadow Guardian
by ZoeandArtyawesomelover
Summary: Percy betrayed by Annabeth goes suicidal. In a twist of events Percy somehow ends being the Guardian of the Hunt. Will he go completely insane living with the man-haters? Will the Eternal Maiden fell in love with Percy because she thinks he is hot? Will Percy be able to beat the enemy with no previous background? Will Percy be able to finally find peace? No ordinary or Sane story.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Percy Jackson Guardian of the Hunt**

 _Chapter 1 Prologue_

* * *

 **Guys, this is my new Story based on the ever famous "Guardian of the Hunt" idea. Don't get me wrong, I love being original with my ideas but I always wanted to write my own GoH story. Now this will be no normal story, cuz anything coming from me is anything but normal. this story will be long and slow-developed unlike others. I'm posting this story based on reviews, the more you review the sooner I will post. Maybe if I see 10 reviews I will post the next chapter.**

 **Apart from that enjoy! Here's chapter #1 hope you like it and find it Exiting.**

 **This Story I wrote it think of the one-shot "My Completely Original Guardian of The Hunter's Story" by ChrysosAurum. Read it, you will find it hilarious and truthful.**

 **PS: I was quit angry when I wrote this chapter, so if you feel it...I'm sorry.**

 **I DONT OWN PJO or HOO...if I did, Percy would have beaten Typhoon single-handedly.**

* * *

 **Percy Narrator pov** … _future, some years after the Giant war_

Okay at this moment of life I admit I am not perfect…no one is get it. I guess I can say I lived a selfless life or at least that's what others said to me. I never preached I was a mighty god or any of that crap. However, I supposed that life would give me a break at some point. I believed that life always had its silver lining…well I gonna tell you one thing…it doesn't.

Life isn't fair or easy…worst when you know powerful immortal beings. When I first met the gods…I was scared, but who wouldn't? I was just a 12 years old who just had lost his mother, my only family.

Do you think it is fair to blame a kid who doesn't knows a Mater Blot exists of stealing said object? No right? Did I also mentioned it is the weapon that could have caused WWIII to break loose?

The all mighty gods of Olympus can flash away, change form, hook up endlessly, and never die but they can't install a fucking GPS in a freaking symbol of power that can cause them to fade! A bit idiotic right. If I was the guy who depends in something for living, in my opinion, I do install a retina scanner, ass scanner, fingerprint scanner, GPS, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, alarm speakers, a laser beam, an auto-defense system, and…I think you catch my drift…the thing is the I will keep it in sight 24/7.

After retrieving the most powerful weapon in existence *cough* after * cough *Kronos's* cough *scythe* cough* or any *cough *Titan* cough*symbol of*cough* Power * cough…ugh what a horrible coughing fit.

Do you think I got a deserved rest? Of course not.

After preventing a war, I had to save camp from a monster invasions when the barrier was poisoned. In said quest to save camp, Grover, an unimportant person, and I got stuck into a fairy island fighting the biggest and blindest Cyclop ever who was blinded but not killed by an idiotic son of Athena (I'm kinda getting a hint that all Athena spawns are like that).

In the same stupid quest I got transform into a Guinea pig, thanks to said unimportant person. Do you think I got a much deserved rest after such a lifetime traumatizing event? Of course not! Guess what I got as a price? Another amazing quest…Hurray!

Do you think I regret going to that quest? Yes and No. Yes, because I lost two good friends through the length of it, I could have saved them if I hadn't been so foolish and naïve at that time. No, because I will never wish someone the hardship I endured while being there. The physical, mental, and emotional pain I suffered was enough to send a normal guy to asylum the rest of his life.

I guess you are like _'surely this guy went insane and got laid the rest of his life scratching his belly"_ or _'poor guy, surely he has a lot more hardship to endure in his life, after all, the life of a hero always finish in tragedy'_ or the most common; since many of you guys and gals here have read the books that my mom wrote under the nick of Rick Riordan ' _Ha tell me little bitch, if you are complaining about that, how did you manage after the battle of the labyrinth…sorry for the bitch thingy it was automatic'_

Yes, the battle of the labyrinth was one of the worse memories in my life, as you know, many fellow demigods, fellow friends and brother in arm, died defending what they believed was right but mostly they died defending their home for the future generations.

I can say a lot of my adventure in the labyrinth, how I regret blowing Mt. Helen and freeing Typhoon. I blamed myself for the countless death in the battle of Manhattan, the gods weren't there to defend their children from Kronos's forces…or so I thought back then.

However, I don't do now. Why? Because now I know that if I hadn't freed Typhoon, the gods would have lazily sat on their _oh so precious_ thrones of power delighting themselves with Nectar and Ambrosia while we fought to save their fat asses. Sometimes I wish I had joined Kronos and kick their asses personally.

My time with Calypso is something memorable from my adventure of the Labyrinth. I appreciate and embrace the memories of that time, peace and happiness for once in my life. Once again the gods proved they are assholes when they didn't freed Calypso from her prison. However, Leo seems happy with that fact that he freed her himself, their garage together is cool too.

Just between me and you, I gonna tell you something. When Calypso discovered that I indeed tried to free her…well I will just say that she almost dumped Leo for me.

Yup, I rejected my greatest 'what if' twice. Even though I was in a relationship in that moment I knew better than that. I knew Leo deserved his happiness, he is a great man…someone worthier of Calypso than me.

Finally I get to my fight with Kronos. In simple words, it sucked. I mean, Kronos had like what?! 200 millennia of training while I had 4 years (just summers) of training. In conclusion, it wasn't my best fight. I killed countless monsters, fought countless enemies to complete the Great Prophecy. Guess what? In the end, all I had to do was give a knife to a guy so he could kill himself…What a Heroic Deed!

After surviving the prophecy that was supposed to kill me, I wanted some decades of rest. You know finally grounding with your beloved, getting some kids…but nooooo the bitch of Hera/Juno kidnapped me to save the world once again. Why me? There were at least 50 more demigods out there to choose!

Thought, living with the Romans did endure my character, they also forced me to live a perspective of life I didn't approve of. I survived in the legion, killed two Giants on the process, gained Praetorship, and won the Title of the shortest ruling Praetor on New Rome (Hey at least I lasted more than a week!).

I beat the bane of my father, Polybotes, with the help of Terminus. After I was declared a traitor, just after one week of election, I sailed toward Rome. There the _unnamable_ fell into Tartarus or Hell for any non-Greek reader out there.

I will not give details of the place, it is a traumatic memory to remember. The only things you need to know is that with the help of Damasen, a peaceful Giant, and Bob, Iapetus the Titan of the Underworld. We closed the Doors of Death. At least we earned the _gracious_ help of the gods against the Giants to save their immortal lives…again.

Even though I didn't like the way my mother described the battle of Mt. Olympus, I must say it was the bloodiest thing I have ever seen…and I have been in hell. Long story short, we killed the giants with the help of the gods.

Leo, Jason, and I returned mother earth back to slumber. I think Gaea overreacted when she was defeated, but if she wanted to be dramatic, she hit it right on the head. The prophecy said that ' _earth shall fell to fire or storm'_ , therefore, we decided that we could mess with the fates and created a fire storm…cool right?

Some might have cooed at _Percabeth_ after we kicked Gaea's ass back to sleep and wished us a happy ever after. Tell you what? That never happened. My mother wished me a happy ever after too but I guess all stories end the same. I once heard that happy ending stories haven't ended yet. I guess whoever said that was right. My position proves it, I'm not in the _best_ of situations.

To answer your question, I am not crazy. It is the truth, I finally lost a battle. I fucked up and now I am paying the price. To answer your next question, I think it is time to make a proper introduction.

I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, latest guardian of the hunt _because I know I will not live it through this_. Right now I am dying at Oceanus's snake (sword). What can I say? He got lucky.

So yeah, I am, was _,_ the guardian of a bunch of immortal girl scouts guided by a self-centered goddess who loves to kill males…mortals, partial-immortals, and immortals alike. I don't regret serving the hunt nor do I regret dying here on Oceanus's secret cave.

I must say I lived a good life…for a while, but I lived it to its fullest

The dilemma of the mortals " _is there any afterlife after we die?"_ I will tell you this once and only once, as I guy who has been in hell, we go to the underworld. A place I know too well, a place I will be in some minutes from the internal bleedings I'm suffering.

Also, I must say this too. You truly relive your entire life in a flash when you are dying. Every single thing you did, every single thought you thought…everything. I already relived my time during camp, the shitty lie I lived with the daughter of Athena. I will that part because I'm on a rush, be grateful for the summary I gave you before, not my fault you arrived late.

I think you will enjoy the rest of my story. A more detailed part of my life. You will feel the pain I suffered, the wounds I received, the tears I cried.

I'm doing this because my mother can't do it anymore. A memory of what she was to me.

Now take your sit, the story is about to begin. I will start from the point all began, the moment I turned into _Percy Jackson_ _Guardian of the Hunt._

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Like it or Hate review it! remember our reviews influence the posting rate of this story!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy as much as I did. If you have any question about the story or anything else don't mind reviewing it or PM me, I will answer back as soon as possible.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** I Apologize by Five Finger Death Punch

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite are accepted.**

 **see ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2-Betrayal Part 1

**Another chapter for this (awesome) story. I hope you like it, thought, I know you will want to kill me by the end of it. There will be longer chapters coming soon, be patient.**

 **Any recommendation or Idea to contribute to this story is gladly accepted. Also, I must, sadly, say this. I don't own PJO or HOO. T_T**

 **Enough rambling, to the story…**

* * *

 **Last time on Percy Jackson Guardian of Hunt:**

 **Percy's POV:**

 _Now take your seats, the story is about to begin. I will start from the point where it all began, the moment I turned into Percy Jackson Guardian of the Hunt._

 _Chapter 2 - Betrayal part 1_

 **Third POV:** _Present, two months after the Giant war._

Percy groaned as he woke up from another almost sleepless night in his cabin. As a matter of habit he grunted compliance to his pillow for not being comfy enough. Lately, he hadn't been getting enough sleep because of all the dreams Athena had been sending him. A week ago he had requested a private meeting with the goddess of Wisdom… alone. Surprisingly, the request was accepted by the goddess who was totally aware of the hero's wishes.

The son of Poseidon thought that Athena had come to terms with him and was willing to meet him under a fair flag; boyfriend to girlfriend's mother, not demigod to Olympian goddess. However, that was not the case for our young hero.

Athena, making honor to the hundreds of myths swirling above her head, plotted a plan worthy of herself. Plans that the foolish spawn of the sea wouldn't be able to overcome. After all, she had to honor her domain, Wisdom, because no one is cleverer than Athena.

Oblivious to the plans of the goddess of Craft, the raven haired guy took a shower trying to clear his mind from the images replaying in his head from last night. In his dream/conversation with his soon-to-be mother-in-law, he saw images of Mt. Tam, Atlas holding the Sky, and monster roaming around the area of San Francisco.

After getting dressed for the day ahead, in a simple orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, a pair of jeans and the first pair of sneakers he could find under his bed, he tried to muss over everything Athena had shown him. **(A/N: Have someone noticed the 'pair of jeans' thing… we say a pair of socks but they are two socks… and we say a pair of jeans but it is only one jean… can someone explain it to me because I am too Percy-like to understand it – I think that I is a pair of jeans because that just sounds right and I always say a pair of jeans – your beta :D)**

Keeping a straight mind for a demigod wasn't an easy thing, even for someone as mighty as the bane of the Minotaur. Percy struggled as hard as he could to solve the 'impossible' puzzle Athena had sent him. He guessed his quest had something to do with all those random images. After five excruciatingly painful minutes of meditating over the existence of the universe, he reached a conclusion only a genius could reach. He was 95% sure that his quest would require him to deal with the weight of the sky or clear a pack of powerful monsters around Mt. Tam's area.

Mentally prepared and not so physically prepared for the weight of the sky, Perseus Jackson went to the dinning pavilion, whistling to himself. It was a fact that he probably would have to do the impossible to obtain what he wanted, therefore, he thought that remaining cheerful for what was left before his quest was the best option.

Maybe greeting his fellow demigods in their daily activities would give him some ideas for his quest. Even though the time was running low, the son of Poseidon walked around like nothing important was going to happen. In his mind, a sprint of two miles was nothing for someone with stamina as big as his. After realizing he was already late, the demigod sprinted toward Thalia's Tree where the goddess awaited him.

Gulping, Percy took his last steps toward Half-Blood Hill. The goddess of Wisdom was lying in the soft green grass with a neutral expression twitching into a small smile. Hesitation filled his mind, that smile unnerved the Bane of Gaea. He, at least, expected a smug smirk for his not-so remarkable timing or a snarky comment about stupid fishes. However, to his surprise, the young woman was smiling happily as she petted Peleus, the protector of the Golden Fleece and official pet of Camp, (Not that anyone dared to say the word 'pet' around the dragon. No one wanted to be fried chicken… not yet at least) very affectionately.

Athena arrived five minutes before the spoken hour as sign of good-manners and courtesy, knowing very well that her _'son-in-law'_ would be late for sure. Trying to suppress her face-splitting smile was becoming something harder and harder as the time to execute her plan came. She could only lie against Thalia's tree and pet the dragon to keep her excitement down.

Confident of her plan, the goddess of Battle Strategy smiled softly through her emotionless mask, she was completely sure the worthless brat of Barnacle's Bear would back down in the blink of an eye after mentioning her quest for him. Thought, Athena wasn't a fool and had prepared various back up plans if the demigod dared to think of taking the quest.

The soon-to-be depressed guy had gone through enough battles to know a smiling enemy was something to be aware of. He wanted to be in one piece after this quest and that smile didn't assure him of his well-being.

Hesitating, he cleared his throat attracting the attention from his future mother in law.

Startled, Athena mentally face-palmed, she had lost herself into a world of Petting Pleasures. Recovering her confidence, the daughter of Zeus motioned the lowly oath-broken child to approach her. He would have to kiss the ground where she walked for making her loss her regal stance.

In a surge of courage, Percy's stance didn't falter and he sat down next to the goddess. No bow of respect or anything to show her superiority. They were equal in Perseus's mind. Peleus roared his agreement with the son of the sea or maybe it was a request for more petting.

Selecting the second option, our hero started to pet one of the last dragons into oblivion. Gods did Peleus loved to be petted.

"Hello Lady Athena" greeted the demigod. Still no bow.

Athena was outraged with the demigods disrespect, but she still fake smiled to her not-going-to-be-son-in-law. Her devious mind placing her evil plan in action.

"Hello Perseus" _This is going to end bad… for me_ thought the son of the sea cringing internally "I suppose you are ready to face any task I assign you to grant you my daughter's hand in marriage" Screamed the goddess of Crafts dramatically, internally of course, she couldn't afford to do such an outburst in public.

His smile faltered for a second.

He puffed his chest out and held his head high like a respectable man would "Yes" he proclaimed without hesitation "I will do anything for your daughter. Not to be boastful, but I have literally jumped into hell for her… so yeah I will do anything" he smiled knowingly at the end, like he somehow had deciphered her plans and was ready for whatever she was going to throw at him.

Thought, to Percy, the smile was sad. After mentioning Tartarus he remembered some unpleasant events that happened in the depth of hell. He thought she knew, but the horrible truth was that gods didn't have any dominion over the realm of a Primordial. The goddess was oblivious to that life-changing fact Annabeth never mention to her.

After recovering her bearing for the second time in the small chat with the lower form of life, Athena deadpanned "Of course you do hero, That's why I'm giving you this opportunity. Barnacle's Beard's sons are not of my liking and I suppose you are aware of that"

The bane of Kronos was stunned. If Athena had such high standard, how would her other children get a chance to marry their beloved? It took the _Hero of Olympus_ to jump into _Tartarus_ to get a chance out of the goddess. At this rate, there would be no legacies of Athena at all.

"Now for your quest you will…" she trailed off taping her index finger to her chin. She felt so smug in the inside for making the demigod suffer. The task itself was insufferable, but killing him from anxiety while feigning not to know what to say was the best way of torture. Thought, she perfectly knew what she was going to task him.

When the demigod was about to implode from exasperation, Athena finally answered the question he dreaded so much "..."

* * *

 **I declare this chapter finish! Sup guys, did you like the chapter? I hope the cliffhanger was of your liking. Like it or Hate it review your answer that way I will be able to know what to fix or feel proud of my work.**

 **Sorry for the short, thought. I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't miss the opportunity of this cliffie. The next chapter will be longer.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Too Many Words by Sick Puppies

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite if you want this story to continue.**

 **Many thanks to my new Beta, DarkGamer159, he was of great help checking my grammar, format and all that stuff.**

 **See ya around, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3-Betrayal Part 2

**Hello Dear readers, greetings! Today I bring you the next chapter of this (Awesome) story. Please delight your minds with my incredible writing abilities! I'm the mighty writer. Do not piss me off or I will not post for months. (funny?)**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter as I promised. Hope it fills your cliffhangerish expectations.**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO...greedy Uncle Rick keeps them all to himself.**

 **Enjoy! To the story...**

 _Chapter 3 - betrayal part 2_

* * *

 **Third POV**

 _"Now for your quest you will…" she trailed off taping her index finger to her chin. She felt so smug in the inside for making the demigod suffer. The task itself was insufferable, but killing him from anxiety while feigning not to know what to say was the best way of torture. Though, she perfectly knew what she was going to task him._

 _When the demigod was about to implode from exasperation, Athena finally answered the question he dreaded so much "..."_

 **Percy POV**

I was beginning to doubt what Athena was going to task me…she had this thoughtful face and her eyes didn't give anything away. _Was she being lenient with me and giving me an easier task?_ I snorted mentally at the idea…Athena and easy wasn't something you'd see in the same sentence.

Athena faked having a good idea just to shake her head and continued 'thinking'. She was annoying me and I was starting to grumble something unintelligent along the lines of 'Teasing goddesses' and 'Annoying women'.

In the end, she gave herself a nod and opens her mouth. I was ready to finally get my quest.

Nothing

That was what she said "you know Perseus; I have gotten to respect you. I will give you another week to train and prepare for your quest. Be ready for it at Monday 1 pm, not a second late. Be ready for everything that is coming your way…" she trailed off with that happy note.

I wanted to punch her on the face…everything I did for what? Getting a freaking frustrating week of training to ' _be ready for my quest'_. That's a week full of crap. She had something in mind and was playing with me.

The moment she flashed away I started screaming my frustration out. I kicked everything but Peleus. I wasn't inhuman to kick the poor dragon. He wasn't at fault.

I sighed, doing this would do me no good. I went back to camp and got ready for my daily activities. _Damn! I got Archery today._

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Third POV**

Perseus Jackson had a terrible week plus an overly horrible weekend. The first days were peaceful, a good night of blissful sleep until Wednesday arrived. Since that day everything went downward for him, his blissful sleep turned into stressful dreams.

Atlas and the monster disappeared just to be replaced for thousands of time worse than them. He started to dream about Heracles's labor. Every night he watched Heracles trick innocent people into helping him finish his labours. If the son of Poseidon had a bad image of the pitiful ex-hero now it was plainly disgusting for him.

Saturday night was worse, he watched the Nemean Lion's task. It was gross and gory how the son of Zeus ripped the lion apart but what's worse were the memories brought by it. That night he suffered nightmares from his deceased friends. A restless night as he watched Bianca being electrocuted by Talos' prototype. However, this dreams made him self-conscious.

 _Where can I get another Nemean Lion? Was that Athena's plan? Make me wait for decades just to kill the freaking kitty?_ It couldn't be, his thought had to be wrong…there was no way Athena would get in between Annabeth's happiness.

Boy, how wrong was he.

Sunday night was, by far, the worst. Athena crossed a line she shouldn't have. Rage clouded his mind as he plotted his revenge against the goddess of Wisdom.

The eleventh labor. _Zoe's labor_

He watched helplessly how Zoë was tricked…again. _Why must I watch this once again? Wasn't it enough when I watched it on my quest to save Artemis?_ He screamed, trashed, and withed but to no available, Zoë would pay him no mind as she guided Heracles to her doom. However, even if she was betrayed, disowned, and hated at the end she was rescued by the good-willed soul of Artemis. _Thank the gods she had someone like Artemis at her side until her last moments._

After having some afterthoughts, Percy decided to remove the threat against Athena. It would do him no good to hold a grudge against the goddess, she was doing her duty as a mother… _a very extremist mother._ After all, Zoë was taken under Artemis wing for the upcoming millennia.

The bane of Kronos yawned exhaustedly as he went out of his bed. Another night without sleep, he was too busy with Zoë's past to get something so useless like rest. A dream wouldn't win against his iron-will.

The messy jet-black haired guy wasn't going to give up for some long nights without a glimpse of sleep. All quest required sacrifices, this one just need a little more effort. _All quest suck, don't they?_ Mussed the demigod to himself.

He checked his clock. _Another hour and to my quest I go._ He thought before jumping into the shower. _Thank the gods I'm a son of Poseidon…Thanks dad._ He definitely needed it before something as heavy as what was coming.

In Manhattan, specifically in the 600th floor, laid a goddess in a bed of flowers from her personal garden. The goddess of Wisdom sighed dreamily as she recorded sending such exiting dreams to Poseidon's spawn. She hoped that alone was enough to make him back down.

The hand of her beautiful daughter that was so alike her wasn't something to be taken lightly. She couldn't be the spouse of such a lowly demigod. However, even with all her power, she couldn't break the spirit of the demigod. The demigod even conquered his demons in the process and now rest assured knowing his old friend was in a better place along the constellations.

 _Maybe and only maybe his feelings are truly undying and sincere. Maybe I should give approval to their love without a deadly quest, without all the suffering I'm going to put him through._

Her thoughts hadn't even finish when an image flashed in her mind. Four persons that had marked her life forever.

First of all, the worst pig in the universe that could only be rivalled by the other integrants of the picture.

Orion

Many things could be said about the pitiful son of Poseidon. She knew the truth behind the best mortal hunter, unlike what some myths say. She knew the true colour of the hunter. He wasn't homosexual or obsessed into killing nature. No he was a damned rapist.

He had deceived young Artemis with his unique hunting skills. Truthfully, Athena knew Artemis had a crush for the scumbag of a Hunter. Though, she never mentioned it to the goddess of the Hunt for mere respect over the subject.

After all, she was the intellectual killer of her 'lover' not that they did something else from hugging or kissing on the cheek. You could say Athena was a little stalkerish, but it was her duty as an older sister. _It was my duty to protect the youngsters from the pests._

What did you thought? That someone like Apollo could come up with a plan as clever as hers? *snort* of course he can't. The goddess of Wisdom herself had created the plan but she couldn't say she worked alone. She had to give Hermes his credit. He was a master when it came to mischief and trickery.

They weren't the only ones involved in Orion's murder all of Artemis's siblings were involved. Well. Except for Hephaestus, who was disposed to help but didn't have a role to play in, and Dionysus, who was asleep in the meantime of the project. Never did he know what happened that day.

Hell even Ares worked along his siblings. Although, he only filled Orion with bloodlust of deer meat driving the hunter into the previously set trap.

Poseidon intervened in the matter too. Do you really think a lone arrow could kill a sea scum in his own element? His own father had stopped the curative abilities of the waters over the demigod. Secretly, the sea god had a soft spot for the goddess of the hunt. In an uncle-niece way if you wonder.

A family working together to place the spiteful demigod into his grave never to give a second thought about him. Of course, a distressed Artemis screwed the perfect plan by sending him into the stars… forever to be remembered. At least later on did she place a giant scorpion to make him company.

These memories brought nothing good for Perseus's case, the goddess of Crafts was having thoughts rather _negative_ of the son of Poseidon. In her mind, he still was an honourable man, but her respect for him had decreased dramatically.

Of course, whatever respect the daughter of Zeus had for the demigod was crushed by the second and third person. Medusa and Poseidon.

Those names in the same sentence left a sour taste at the tip of the goddess tongue. She could remember as Medusa limped to her, half-naked, pleading for protection from the horny god. Poseidon was lustful over her body. Why would the sophisticated goddess of Craft waste her precious time with such a trivial matter? However, Athena indeed was enraged with Poseidon's actions. She couldn't exert her vengeance over a higher being than her. Therefore she cursed the beautiful woman into the snake-woman she is today.

The goddess of Battle Strategy could almost feel the sea god's lustful gaze as he ogled Medusa in all her beauty, at least until she turned into a snake. She growled involuntarily as a pang of jealousy burst in her heart. Poseidon was a pig in all his vile glory, he had no decency at all.

 _Poseidon's family had no decency_

Granted, the rage she felt with the sea god was nothing compared when she reviewed the next person in the image. Athena was seething with rage, she felt like barking her anger out, when she blushed to the old memories from the hero that tainted her pure soul. The dark stain in her porcelain white dress, the first mark in her files.

She had _almost_ fell for him, she _almost_ allowed him to break her maiden vow, a vow to herself but vows were promises to the very own soul. Theseus, another despicable scumbag of the old times. An honourable hero in all his glory, a vile a pig as a lover.

Beautiful words and cheesy phrases were what deceived her, he had lulled her with his vast knowledge and wise mind. As intelligent as he was, he was faithful as a rabbit. Woman after woman fell to his charms, Ariadne and other assorted princesses were a good example. Also he tried to get a go with Amphitrite too….his own Step-Mother!

He wasn't honourable at all. Nor loyal to his spouse. He was despicable to no end and he was the root of all evil. At least in Athena's thoughts.

The goddess was at loss of words to express her uncontainable hate and loath toward the son of Poseidon, that was something for a goddess as clever as herself. Rendering her speechless wasn't something many could claim they had achieved.

Then it hit her like a metaphorical wall of bricks. Perseus, the saint of Camp Half-Blood, was a son of Poseidon too. Basing on data, he would be an unfaithful bastard too there were no doubts in her mind about it. It was only a matter of time. She won't let her pure daughter be stained by that vile _boy_ not today, not ever. Poseidon may be loyal and handsome but was a lustful seaweed brain, when he targeted a prey he caught it no matter the cost.

Athena, goddess of Wisdom, swore to herself that Perseus Alexander Jackson would suffer a fate worse than death during her quest. Her daughter wouldn't suffer a fruitless marriage for going soft over a son of Barnacles Beard.

Being precautious, Athena applied her plan B, just in case. If necessary she would apply her plan C because Athena wouldn't be beaten in her own domain.

 **Elsewhere**

In the darkest parts of Tartarus, a hollow laugh could be heard. This being laughed heartedly as the pieces of his plan fell in place. _Predictable idiots… Muahahahaha!_

His laughter stopped "Soon Perseus Jackson" his face twisted into a sick smile "Soon you will be dead. There will be nothing in my way to destroy Olympus and take my rightful place as dictator of this world. Nothing and no one can stop fate from becoming a reality" he laughed again, an empty and psychotic laugh that sent shivers down his brothers' spines. He was the leader for a reason, no one was stupid enough to defy the successor of the threads of the godly realm.

"Jackson, after Olympus goes down in flames and Elysium turns down to ashes, you will face me as the greatest demigod to ever set foot on Earth. My nemesis, you shall be crush under my power!" **(A/N: I swear you people rolled your eyes after that dramatic monologue, didn't you?)**

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Percy's Third POV**

Over the week, Percy had requested the Hephaestus cabin some celestial bronze automatons for training. Currently, he was beating them rather easily in their strongest level, if he was truthful, he was toying with them. He hacked sloppily, dodged slowly there was nothing that could surprise him now.

Along the training bots, he had ordered some 'Piggyback ride' automatons designed to weight him down like the sky would. Better have a strong back if he was going to carry the heavens in his shoulders.

His training was so intense that he already wasted the elite robots for war times. No one alone could take them on, except him. They were velocity and agility trainers with razor sharp daggers and hidden blades everywhere you could imagine. Only his ADHD could save him from the surprises they brought to the party, throwing knives. However, those were beaten to scraps along his brethren.

He was nervous. His training had only wasted 15 more minutes from his total time left. At this moment he wished he was the son of Kronos to make time flow faster. His meeting with the goddess was approaching, but in his opinion it was way too slow for his liking.

 _Just a little more_

He couldn't train with his piggy friends, he wanted to be in tip top shape for his quest. The son of Poseidon didn't want to carry the sky with a strain in his back nor fight a hydra with slow movements. That was plainly suicidal.

He was ready for anything thrown at him holding the sky, the Labours of Heracles, and fighting countless monsters. He had every one of Athena's plans covered. Or at least that's what he thought.

He decided to take a dip into the lake, it was better than nothing. As he walked slowly down the pier, he could feel the sea-breeze and sea scent coming from the magically enchanted lake. He rarely came, even as a son of Poseidon this place didn't attract him that much except in troubling moments. It was the best place for a demigod to order his ideas and search internal peace.

He sat at the border of the pier, his bare feet dangling dangerously close to the edge of the water. His toes barely touching the water created delicate circles over the calm waters of the Half-Blood Lake. This lake was a sacred place to Poseidon, a place his father kept at rest solely for the demigods.

It was something like Zeus's fist but not so shitty.

Actually, it was the only lake many demigods dared to touch, those who had parent's that weren't in the sea god's good graces didn't dare to touch a body of water bigger than a bathtub except for this lake. It was magically enchanted to feel like the sea, Poseidon's power over the water was switchable too, off in time of rage and war, on in moments of peace and tranquility.

The waters were a safe heaven for the entire demigod race, no exception.

Well almost all demigods visited, Nico and Thalia still thought that it was danger zone for them. The children of Hades and Zeus were gladly welcome in the waters. Poseidon liked to think it was some kind of peace treaty with his brothers.

Lately there have been younger demigods arriving at camp and coming here to pray to their parents. They made him think about if he ever would have kids, if they would be demigods like him. He face palmed and laughed to himself. Of course he would have plenty of them, since he was old enough to think about that he wished for them. He supposed Annabeth wanted too. _Aren't women crazy for having a bunch of kids?_

He had started saving to move to New Rome, with a little help of Reyna, he will buy a house there and have a peaceful life. After saving the world, the ex-Praetor of the Twelve Legion Fulminata was cordially welcome back into the ruling post.

 _Ha, like I would!_ He thought mockingly. They wanted him back as Praetor in camp Jupiter. Reyna, cordially, had asked him to return to his position of power. She told him that he had the will power to set the senate and solve straight all of New Rome's problems.

He rather cleans the Pegasus stables for the rest of his life than going back to that desk. He was a soldier not a politician, in the end he would screw something up and end up as traitor again. He left the position open for Jason, though, he rejected too for Piper's and Frank's sake. The Chinese guy was doing great as Praetor.

Those memories brought a smile to the young man sitting at the edge of the pier. It would be a shame if someone interrupted his peace.

His friends, who he loved more than anything in this lifetime, were happily dating each other. Piper had the son of Jupiter, Jason, who under the iron grip of the daughter of Aphrodite became less cocky. _Note to self, do not piss Piper off!_

Hazel had frank…well, Frank had Hazel. It was well known who had the trousers in the relationship. Just a hint for you if you didn't get it, the male praetor of New Rome wasn't the one with them. He still was unprepared to wear shorts maybe panties but not anything else.

Hell even Leo had his own chick! Calypso had realized the dream of the flirtatious guy, to finally settle down in a romantic relationship. They had started a repairing garage all by themselves, Calypso at the end showed her true colour when she, for the first time, appeared full of grease under a giant automaton. The not-so-delicate Calypso had the son of Hephaestus wrapped around her little finger and she was not going to let go any time soon.

The only one of his close friend that was single was Reyna. Though, she was happy that way, after all, she had Diana's blessing and an official place in the hunt all the while still holding her precious place of power in New Rome. The daughter of Bellona was thrilled when she finally got her hunting gear.

Reyna had become one of his best friends and seeing her happy made him happy. _Seeing her so happy after I rejected her is a relief._

His best friend

The love of his life, the one he had been fighting side to side for gods know how long. He loved her more than existence itself. He had given up everything in his life for her, every beautiful woman that crossed his path were rejected. Reyna, Rachel, Calypso, Kenzie and assorted Percy fans were rejected, unaware of his part, by him.

Annabeth

The Annabeth that had distance herself from him since the day they got out of Tartarus. He understood her, she had gotten the short end on their 'vacation trip' in Tartarus. Yeah, he got some gruesome injuries and haunting nightmares but Annabeth…well he didn't want to talk about it. They both had sacrificed much on those times, but they were going to get over it together.

The son of the sea made up his mind. He had planned to leave without telling his lover, he didn't want to see the sorrow-filled heart-broken look when he had to tell her he was going to leave for an undetermined time in a quest she could not know about.

He knew that had consequences, he knew it very well, but at the time it seemed like the best option for both of them. However, now he could see the true colours of his decision, it was the best option for him. He made up his mind once again, this time thinking solely in the happiness of his companion. He would tell her in the time he had left, he wouldn't let her in the dark for Athena knows how long. It was the best for both of them.

Boy how wrong was he.

He checked his watch to see how much time he had left to be with Annabeth.

12:25

He got up from the pier and slipped his sea-green sneakers back on his feet, they were a gift from his dad. Normally, he would let them there and dry them when he dried himself but touching the water with his bare skin felt oddly refreshing in these stressful days.

Percy decided against sprinting toward the Athena cabin, he didn't want his girlfriend to remember their last moments together with a sweaty smell. It was disgusting, not-so hygienic, and anti-romantic of him to do so.

Therefore, he jogged back to the training area, it was not far anyway. As he walked he watched with growing nostalgia every piece of Camp, he would miss the place but he swore to himself he was coming back. The climbing wall, the Arena, and the dining pavilion everything was beautifully filled with a friendly aura only a demigod could feel.

He couldn't stop some laughs to scape his lips as he waved to his friends. Travis got trapped under the vines of Katie who was covered in _honey_ and rooster feathers. He rolled his eyes at the childish habits of his friends. It reminded him when he was young…or younger. He wished he could have a relationship like that one. They were always joyous and young…in the inside.

However, that was an impossibility with Annabeth. She was a daughter of Athena, a serious and regal goddess whom expected great things from her children. If she wanted to meet her mother's expectations, she had to grow up fast, too fast for his liking _. She's always working so hard in Olympus, but I guess I would enjoy working in my dream job._

12:30

Something was wrong, his gut was screaming to him that something was off around his surroundings. His senses went haywire, he looked around until he spotted someone staring intently toward his direction. He looked back, nothing. Things were getting weirder every second that passed away.

His stomach gurgled with anxiety. The look on her eyes said everything, there was nothing to decipher. It was not her usual flirtatious or seductive smile, not even a flutter of her eyelashes with a sultry purr. They were the plain and melancholic pity eyes from Drew Tanaka.

We were talking of the same Drew, the terrible ex-counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin before Piper dethroned her, the one who dated all 'hot' guys in camp and supposedly did the 'deed' with them before dumping them, the one who bullied any 'ugly' daughter of Aphrodite (like that could even be possible) and any foolish or naïve camper that was brave (and stupid) enough to ask her out. (There were a lot)

He walked toward the Aphrodite table in the dining pavilion where she was sitting quietly. He just wanted to ask what was going on, he wanted to know why someone like her would make such expression. He wasn't her friend by any mean, they could even say they were an enemy in the field, but his kind nature wouldn't let someone in distress pass by.

"Hey Drew, what's up? You okay? You don't look like yourself today" questioned the son of Poseidon checking her upside down. If it wasn't for her remarkable Aphrodite beauty and _revealing_ clothes, Percy wouldn't have recognized her. She wasn't wearing a single drop of make-up and her fingers looked like she had been biting her nails the entire night.

She looked at him horrified like he was some kind of alien coming from outer space to lay his eggs on her ears. _Have I ever talked to Drew before?_ Wondered the young man. "Hey Percy, I'm f-fine. You look like you are doing fine yourself" she stuttered trying to sound slutty and failing miserably at the end. _What's with her?_

"Really, because you are sweating bullets and your skin is very pale. Did something happen with Piper or someone else I your cabin? If you want I can ta-"he was truly curious about what was going on but Drew shut him up.

"In my cabin? No, nothing has happen in the Aphrodite cabin nor in any cabin. Why would you think such a thing? We all get along pretty well. You aren't asking why Annabeth has been sneaking into our cabin lat-" the daughter of love gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"I wasn't aware of that Annabeth was going there so often" he meant no harm to the half-Japanese girl, his voice was void of malice or suspicious. His heart was too pure to guess what was happening in that cabin these last nights.

"Ehh what? I mean nothing wrong, she is an angel fallen from Olympus. She wasn't doing anything bad or anything with no one…she was…eh…err…asking them to be uhh Girly! Yes, she was asking them to be more girly for…sc-YOU! You and no one else you know how much she loves you and everything. Why would she be visiting any of my siblings? You know she doesn't get along with us but that doesn't mean she is not our friend that's why she was visiting to get along with us and…and….Piper! Yeah she was with Dumpster Queen having some fun. I mean she wasn't doing anything funny there with no one" Drew was speaking so fast that Percy wondered if she was breathing at all.

"Oh my gods, Percy I'm late for my Archery class. Yes, I'm super late and you know how Chiron gets when we arrive late…see ya Perce" she stammered and blow him a kiss. With a last wink, she sprinted toward the woods _. Huh, weird shortcut for the Archery range…wait! Doesn't she have Archery with me in the evening? I'm sure the Aphrodite cabin has archery at the same time as the Poseidon cabin…hmm strange._

Percy shrugged and laughed to himself. Since when was interested in the love cabin's affairs, but a part of him still was worried about Drew. Something made him curious about her too, she was different today. Like she was another person.

Even though, she still _tried_ to flirt, she couldn't do it properly. Like being slutty wasn't her true nature, like she tried to hide herself as a form of protection. He shook his head, he had to focus, he was probably just nervous about his quest. _Damn it, I forgot about it!_

The green-eyed guy cursed under his breath as he raced toward Thalia's tree.

12: 43

He sprinted mindlessly toward the famed tree of Camp, though, he swore he heard an 'I'm sorry' coming from the woods. Surprisingly, it sounded roughly like Drew's voice but he was only speculating. He had never heard the daughter of Aphrodite apologize in his life. Why would she apologize this time?

When he had finally made it to the base of the hill, the face of a lovely blonde with stormy grey eyes popped in his mind. _Annabeth_. The son of Poseidon wanted to tear his hair out and scream in frustration. How could he forget something so important?

12: 46

He was running out of time, he had to decide. It was saying goodbye to Annabeth, the love of his existence, and arrives late to the meeting with her mother or step forward and get early with the goddess of Wisdom making a good impression to said goddess.

He wasn't heartless! Of course he had decided the former. Annabeth was the light that guided him, she was too precious to him to break her little heart.

He stared one last time back to camp wondering where she could be. _Think Percy! What activity does Annabeth has right now? Eh I think she has spear training with Clarisse. I'm a genius!_

He decided that manners could be left aside if he wanted to say goodbye to his lover and get back in time. Running was his best option if he wanted to realize all his dreams. The Arena, where Clarisse was probably pummeling campers left and right, wasn't so far but he wondered if he would make it in time. _Humph, I wonder if Annabeth and Clarisse are fighting like they usually do. It's no secret only the seven, Nico and Thalia can match Clarisse in fighting skills._

When he got there, he saw the daughter of Ares toss Malcolm into a bunch of unconscious Apollo and Athena campers. He cursed his luck, Annabeth was nowhere to be seen and Malcolm was already unconscious.

His best option was asking someone friendly he knew around the crowd.

He scanned through the ranks of conscious campers checking for someone he had some kind of friendship. He finally settled into Rose, a 15 years old girl he had befriended after the end of the Titan War.

"Rose, thank the gods you are awake. Have you seen Annabeth by any mean or do you know where she is?" asked the sea-green eyed guy desperately.

She snarled "No, I don't. Before class she said she felt sick and that she was going to get her 'treatment' like she has been doing lately. Know what? Check the Aphro cabin, she has been going there frequently maybe there's where she gets her 'treatment'" damn someone is in her period Thought the son of Poseidon with a singing tone.

"Err…okay I guess, thanks for the help" with nothing more Perseus Jackson disappeared from the arena leaving only dust and an enraged instructor.

He was dumbfounded. Why was Annabeth getting her "girly tips" at an hour like this? She wasn't the type to miss a class no matter how trivial it seemed.

12:52

He growled. Once again he wished he was a son of Kronos.

Apparently, Tyche (Greek goddess of luck) was with him today because the love cabin was somewhat near the arena. Maybe a minute at a fast jog rhythm, at his current speed he got there in less than 30 seconds _. I'm on fire baby!_ He panted.

He knocked on the imposing pink door. He was greeted with the sound of hair blowers, girly screams, and some girly squeals plus a drowsy Lacy.

"Hey Lacy, have you seen Annabeth here? Drew told me that she has been coming here a lot lately and Rose, from the Athena cabin, said that she was going to get some 'treatment' here today" he fired at high speed. His time was wearing out, if he didn't get there at the hour she said, Athena would not be pleased

12:54

"Huh, Percy?" he nodded eagerly. "What do you waaaant?" she asked with a cute yawn. "You interrupted my beauty sleep" another cute yawn.

"Have you seen Annabeth? Rose told me she had some kind of treatment here today" the laid back girl stiffed and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, all her drowsiness gone. If Lacy's reaction wasn't enough to freak Percy out, the deafening silence that spread through the Aphrodite cabin was.

Out of the blue she shouted "Scarlet are you there?" silence "I have a new toy, Scarlet, if you don't come right now I won't let you touch it" a heavier silence filled the room as Scarlet never came. The daughter of Aphrodite sighed deeply as he watched intently.

 _Did the Aphro cabin smuggle some kind of pet inside the barrier? Scarlet sounds like a cat's name. I think I remember my mom telling me cats were able to treat some traumas._

"No Percy, she isn't here. You should check if she is in…eh…her cabin. Yeah she is probably there. Now that I think about it, maybe she is at the beach trying to get a connection to you. Thinking clearly about it, you should search if she is in her cabin first…why would she be there when you are here?" stuttered the pale girl and slammed the door right in his face. Though, she opened it again and squeaked "Good day Percy" just like that the door was slammed again.

12:55

 _Guess I need to go to the Athena Cabin right away_

 **Drew POV**

For Zeus's sake Annabeth don't do anything stupid right now. Why in my mother's name are you doing this to _him_ , the perfect guy. He has a perfect body, smile, soul, he is kind, he is powerful, and has some other traits not even gods can claim they have _. Mom has her ways to know such things._

Why does Annie girl always gets the perfect guys, the selfless heroes? I have been in Camp Half-Blood for almost the same time as her and I don't have such luck. First Luke and now Percy that's plainly unfair.

Either way, please don't do something we will regret in the future. I know the shit is about to hit the fan and I don't want to be in the crossfire.

 **Rose POV**

Annabeth, I swear to any deity hearing me that if you continue this madness mom will disown you for your idiocy. Gods why did Percy freaking Jackson have to fall for someone as selfish and cowardly as you? This universe is really messed up.

Percy, you are a nice guy and I wish we could have been siblings-in-law or in another circumstances more than friends. However, for your sake, I pray that you don't find Annabeth this day.

 **Lacy POV**

Gods, I'm freaking out, I hope I choose right. Annabeth, even as stupid as you act lately, you still are a Wisdom spawn. You wouldn't be so idiotic to do your dirty work with Scarlet in your own cabin right? Mom checks the cabin every day, if Athena does too, she could easily get caught.

I love you Scarlet, but if Percy finds out, I'm personally going to reap you apart before he destroys the world as we know it. Annabeth and Scarlet, you are warned or we are royally screw to kingdom come and back.

 **Drew/Lacy/Rose POV**

Please mom, for Percy's and the rest of the human race's sake, don't let him find her. Those two will be our doom.

 **Percy Third POV**

 _Thank the gods the Aphrodite cabin and the Athena cabin are in the same side of Camp. Although, what did Aphrodite do to pester Athena so much? The cabins are so far from each other that I wish I had some way of teleportation!_ thought the son of Poseidon bitterly. He was starting to feel the pressure of his quest. He had searched everywhere, but he couldn't find Annabeth.

It was like some force was trying to stop him from doing so.

When he finally arrived to the Wisdom cabin, a grey building with owls carved over the doorway, he felt the uneasiness in his mind. His mind was debating if it was worth to continue searching. Shaking those thoughts, he slowly walked the last steps and knocked on the door.

He could feel the growing tension around the cabin and himself that could be cut with a butter knife. Why was he so scared of what awaited him inside? Were his instincts telling him to turn around and run? He laughed and knocked again.

He heard some muffled screams inside the cabin. Not waiting for anyone to open, he forced his way in…

…And what he found made him want to cry.

* * *

 **Sup guys! Another chapter done! Like it or Hate it review your opinion.**

 **Hope you liked the next cliffhanger. What did Percy found in the Athena cabin? Dunno, but I hope you learned your lesson.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Belly of the Beast by Sixx AM

 **Anyway, see ya guys in the next chapter. I expect to have it done soon but, like always, school is being an extra mage ultra-huge bitch. It's my last period and then I will be finally free! Vacation means more writing but don't expect me to post every freaking day. I have a back to take care of and summer activities to assist.**

 **Review, Follow, and Favourite if you want to keep track of my story. Those who review have my eternal gratitude.**

 **Thanks to my Beta, DarkGamer159, for checking my stuff and fixing my screws. My story wouldn't be so cool without him. (B/N: Sniff, sniff, stop or I might start to cry… Nah hahaha I won't but thanks to you, I have a job (which doesn't pay. but it's as good as any)**

 **See ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4-Annabeth a little minx?

**Greetings dear readers! This is the almighty writer, spinner of the threads of this story. Okay what the hell is wrong with me?**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it more than I did while writing! Sadly I must also say this…I don't own PJO or HOO…I know it sounds like a lie but it's the truth.**

 **Enough rambling…to the story!**

 _Chapter 4-Annabeth a little minx?_

* * *

 **Percy Third POV**

 _He could feel the growing tension around the cabin and himself that could be cut with a butter knife. Why was he so scared of what awaited him inside? Were his instincts telling him to turn around and run? He laughed and knocked again._

 _He heard some muffled screams inside the cabin. Not waiting for anyone to open, he forced his way in…_

… _And what he found made him want to cry._

 **Still Percy Third POV** **(A/N: I'm experimentally writing in third POV for some time. I generally write in first POV but I wanted to see which was better. You decide whether you like first or third POV. If you don't give a damn about it…well in some point I will probably return to first POV as usual)**

12: 56

He fell to floor.

He couldn't believe was his eyes were witnessing. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. His stomach, head, and lungs hurt, his world was spinning. He couldn't help it, he had to burst in laughers. Inside the Athena cabin, covered in spiders from head to toe, were Connor and Travis Stroll. In their hands they had two boxes labelled as 'Automaton spiders, property of Leo Valdez'.

He examined the cabin closely, some bunkers were buffer than others. Also, the covers weren't neatly done like the uptight Athena campers always left them. Then all made sense, his mind connecting the well-hidden dots. They were pranking the Athenians! _Wasn't Travis pranking Katie a while ago? Well, I guess, pranks never end for a Hermes guy._

Oh gods this was going to be a sweet prank. In other times, he would have stopped the twins, but not today. How could he? He wasn't going to be here to receive punishment from Annabeth. Then why stop them? It was hilarious form his point of view! _Being a spectator is great!_

Though, a very useful thought came to him. The Stoll's could rat him out if they wanted to save their skin, then Annabeth would redirect her rage toward him. Better be safe than sorry or whatever the quote says.

The son of Poseidon thought better than getting beaten by a pissed girlfriend. He wanted to live long enough for proposing to her. Also, an angry Annabeth wasn't on his bucket list.

"Hmm guys, I know you are busy and everything with the prank, but can I ask you something? Don't prank Annabeth please. She would beat me to a pulp if she finds out I was here and didn't stop you" he whispered softly to prevent anyone from hearing their top secret conversation.

Both twins nodded and went back to stuff the pillows and covers with miniature spiders. This was going to be a hell of a day.

"Fine Perce, the counsellors' room is magically locked anyway. Looks like someone placed an incantation by the look of it and it won't come off any time soon" mumbled Connor dejectedly. It was commonly known that not being able to pick a lock for a kid of the messenger god was a dishonour.

12:58

 _Damn it, I'm not going to make it on time!_

The bane of Kronos panicked. He had less than two minutes to run back toward Half-Blood hill before Athena gutted him alive. In other words, he was royally screw.

"I'm sorry Annabeth" he muttered and took that as his leave. The 'Owl's head' cabin, as his father called it, was left in the dust as Perseus Jackson ran faster than anyone could have thought he could. The only being in existence that could match Percy's current speed was Grover on Enchiladas day. That was a Hades of fast satyr when it came to food.

His mind was going fuzzy as he zoomed through camp like a lightning bolt. The amount of terrain he was covering every second was inhuman, it was like Hermes had given him his blessing to help him arrive on time. His thoughts were so focused on getting to that pine tree in time that he didn't even register the fact that Annabeth counsellors' room was locked. Something that had never happens in any cabin.

In matter of seconds he arrived at his desired place, the bottom of Half-Blood hill. His legs were wobbly from the strain he placed on them but they should be okay in some minutes. He would never know how he covered a few miles in mere seconds. Even when Chiron dared to give pony rides it took at least five minutes at full speed from the stallion.

12: 59

His eyes felt onto the dragon sleeping peacefully over the Golden Fleece. There was no goddess petting him this time. He took that as a good omen, he didn't want to displease the goddess _before_ starting the quest…hopefully. He was never sure with Athena.

A lone owl grazed the top branches of Thalia's Pine. Percy not used to animal transformation didn't noticed the bloodlust filled bird. Its eyes, instead of their usual blueish stormy grey, were reddish stormy grey, clouded with misplaced hate and rage.

The demigod walked forward with his chin held high. He wasn't going to fell for Athena's superior demeanour, even if he had to apparent being cocky, he would be at level grounds with the goddess of Crafts.

A blinding light flashed at the back of the pine not a second after the son of Poseidon set a foot on the summit of the hill. The goddess appeared in complete battle regalia in front of the raven haired guy in all her polished golden glory.

"Lady Athena" he greeted with bow of his head. As much as it pained him to demonstrate politeness toward the _higher_ being, he had to do so for his lover and best friend. He needed to raise his points with the goddess a notch or two.

She scoffed at the demigod and went on with a sarcastic remark "35 second before 1 o' clock huh Perseus. Not half bad for a sea scum but you will need to do better to gain my daughter's hand in marriage" his hands clenched tightly into fists and his teeth creaked from the pressure applied to them.

Even though his blood boiled, he gulped a smartass reply and stayed quiet. The goddess was doing the same thing as the last time, but this time he wasn't going to be self-restraint. After a minute or so his patience ran out and asked about his trails. "So your _Majesty_ " he spat "are you going to give me my quest or not. I'm not getting younger here you know" His disrespect had no boundaries, any other being in existence would have been smitten in the spot but Athena couldn't do so with Poseidon stepping on her toga.

Granted, she didn't know what it was like getting older, but it still was an insult.

The goddess of Battle Strategy growled silently. How dared this lower form of life disrespect her in such a filthy way. _Poseidon's family did not have decency_. Not even her own father dared to disrespect her in such a manner, how dared he?! No one dared disrupt such a bitchy and moody female.

"Of course young Perseus, I have just the right task for you" the young man gulped dryly. This was finally the epitome of his heroic life, his last battle, his final stand. After this quest, he could finally be free from the gods and all the violence that surrounded the demigods.

"Let me see…hmm…maybe the 12 labours of Heracles. Nah, too easy for you and you have already done most of them. Maybe, maybe lifting the sky for six months. Though, soon or later you will get used to it and be able to stand it for ages. Guess that's out of the way too. Hmm, surviving Tartarus for a month? Ugh, it would be a problem if you accomplish it...you are not worth the trouble." Each of Athena ideas were growing wicker and wicker but Percy knew that for Annabeth he could stand anything.

"This idea is a good one, killing Landon and stealing the entire tree of the Apples of Immortality…Argh, now that I think of it, that damned nymph of Calypso can help you do it with the eyes closed" Percy gulped as Athena sighed with satisfaction "I know what it will be, Perseus" an evil smile spread through her face and he swore he heard a dark chuckle or two.

His breath hitched as the words flowed from her mouth as a stream "You will be spending a year quality time with…" she paused for a dramatic second "The Hunters of Artemis" silence befell Perseus as her words rumbled in his brain. He still couldn't quite believe it. "You will be doing the recent request from the council…don't expect a sunny camping trip" in that happy note the goddess became insane. The goddess of Wisdom started to laugh maniacally. Being a coherent person, Percy backed away immediately. Hanging around a god when having a fit of hysteria wasn't good for anyone's health.

After the initial shock thanks to the crazy goddess, the son of Poseidon assimilated his situation. He was going to be stuck with 30 man-hating scouts and Thalia that _oh so loved_ to torture and kill males that dared to linger their gaze for a millisecond in their direction. Plus, the one and only Man-Hating goddess that transformed any male in a radius of five kilometers into a furry and cute jackalope.

His brain screamed 'Danger' in big sparkly crimson letters, the fear overruling his common sense. _What if I die at the hands of a huntress? What if I die by a 'stray' arrow to the neck? What if they kill me in my sleep?_ Many other thoughts like those bounced inside his conscious. He was starting to feel lightheaded and a migraine was knocking at his door. _Damn you Athena! Ugh my head hurts so much._

"Ready to have fun with the hunt, eh Perseus?" she asked with malice dripping from her voice.

He didn't reply, the goddess didn't deserve the right to hear his last words. However, he muttered softly under his breath 'I wish I could have seen Annabeth for one last time' unknowingly, his words stung deep inside Athena's heart.

The mist in her eyes cleared and returned to their aftermath stormy grey, her facial features grew softer, and her 'devil side' disappeared. The bane of Kronos could only guess the goddess had gone insane and that he should get Mr. D so he could check her mental state.

In a moment of grace, the goddess thought straight for the first time in the day "As your last wish, I will let you see Annabeth one last time. Though, you won't be able to talk to her…you were too incompetent to do it yourself. Unless you want to quit the quest" taunted the goddess before sighing to herself. It was futile to try anyway.

"Thanks for your concern, Lady Athena" he said truthfully with a small bow of his head. Athena had truthfully surprised him with such an act.

However, her grace didn't last for long as her eyes hardened to their previous state. "None of that flattery will help you Perseus, I'm doing this for my daughter…I won't let you hurt her…" she trailed off muttering some inaudible words to herself. _What is that supposed to mean?_ Thought the son of Poseidon stunned.

"Hmm, Lady Athena, by any mean do you know where your daughter is? I searched for her all day and I couldn't find her anywhere" questioned the demigod with uncertainty laced in his words. He guessed Athena could tell him where she was without blasting him from existence. Though, he was pushing her self-restrain to the limits.

"Ugh stupid sea spawn, can you be any dumber? Of course I know where my daughter is. You, as her boyfriend, also should know that fact." Spat the goddess with disdain. _Is she in her period too? Is this the day of moody girls…Wait! Do goddesses even have periods?!_ Wondered the demigod with a thoughtful face as he shook his head in exasperation. It would be suicide to ask the last question to the goddess in question. Though, he was 95% sure she was in those days.

 **(A/N: To that guest that asked nicely to stop the period jokes. I'm sorry but I can't help myself, they just come by and I feel the need to write them from time to time…not that it happens often. Also, I'm not offended you told me. Its feedback that I will try to apply. The next time, if possible, please send the review logged in because I like reply to reviews personally and I don't like to stop readers mid-story. It kills the flow of it…. sorry for long A/N here's a digital cookie (::) :p)**

"Could you send me there, please?" he pleaded in a shy voice with puppy eyes.

She growled. _Definitely in her days, not that I'm telling her anytime soon._ "Be quick demigod. I will send you to her personal chamber in my cabin. Don't expect her to see you, you are more or less a hologram of your body. Though, you may leave physical objects. If you have a final gift for her be sure to leave it in a place where she will find it easily." She spoke with a solemn tone like predicting he wouldn't survive this quest.

"Yeah…thanks" he verbalized with a nervous laugh, a small anxious grin tugging his upper lip.

"Don't sea spawn, thank my daughter for it. I'm doing this for my daughter and only her. Now when you are ready to leave, utter this words 'Wisdom will guide my path in the darkest moments' that will be the signal you will use when you want to leave" the Savoir of Olympus nodded excitedly. _I'm going to see Annabeth one last time._

With that last thought he disappeared in a shower of grey light. _Forever…nah kidding_

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Third POV**

To say Percy was exited was the understatement of the century. He couldn't quite believe what was happening. _Gods I'm going to see Annabeth! Gods I sound like a lovesick schoolgirl!_

It was weird for the son of Poseidon to disintegrate into mere molecules as he was engulfed by the powers of Athena. After some seconds of traveling through Zeus' domain, he reappeared inside a dim lit room. The room looked just like any of the counsellor rooms that every cabin possessed.

The lights of the room were turned off but you could see the faint outline of a dozen or so candles. The candles, for the exquisite fragrance they produced, were aromatic giving a tender touch to the romantic looking room. Though, there was a stinky odor colliding with the delicious aroma of the candles. However, he couldn't quite describe the smell as much as he tried. At least it wasn't rotten fish.

Ignoring the weird smell, he spotted a bed, some desks, and some drawers. He still wasn't sure in what cabin he was, but he was sure if he continued searching he would find out eventually. Albeit knowing this was a goddess doing, he felt like a ghost haunting the inside of a house of someone. He could step on objects and not utter a lone sound. To say the least, it was creepy.

When he reached the nearest desk he discovered he was inside the Athena Cabin. _Not so almighty now Athena? I mean it couldn't be hard to find your own daughter in your own cabin._ Mentally-mocked the Hero of Olympus.

However, not really wanting to anger the goddess any more than he already had, he kept his thoughts to himself. _I haven't done anything wrong! She is just grumpy, I'm sure tomorrow she will love me…Gods I sounded like Leo!?_ Stopping his useless train of thoughts, the son of Poseidon continued his search for his favorite daughter of Athena, his soon-to-be-wife.

If the gods just had mercy to tell him the truth.

He turned back to the bed. He expects to find Annabeth there judging by the bulge under the sheets. He guessed she just finished her treatment with the cat, Scarlet, and she was tired of playing around.

Although, he didn't expect the sheets to start shaking uncontrollably. His mind raced with thoughts as he tried to identify the sudden movement under the covers. In the end, his mind settled that maybe Annabeth still was playing with scarlet under the sheets (in a way, he was right).

Granted, he didn't believe his own thoughts, something in the back of his head was nagging him to turn back and let the bed alone. Though, as the saying goes, the curiosity killed the cat. A moan of pleasure escaped someone's lips confusing the young man even further _. Maybe Athena screwed up, this can't be Annabeth…_

His heart hurt, his heart ached and he felt like throwing up. Even a guy as innocent and naïve as him knew what actions went under the sheets of a bed. Despite this, he cursed himself for thinking such a thing…Annabeth would never cheat, willingly, on him…or so he thought.

His mind racing for alternative solutions, reasons that did not include Annabeth and cheating in the same sentence. He finally settled in the overrated thought that someone may be raping her. His mind clouded with misplaced rage, thought the worst as he stormed his way to the bed. Annabeth, I won't let anyone hurt you reasoned the son of Poseidon.

Taking advantage of his ghost-like state he sneaked a peek under the bed sheets.

 **(A/N: This one is an important one, I'm going to be fast with this. I usually write M rating, but I wanted to experience what writing a T fic felt like. The next piece of work is a little…descriptive. I want to ask you this, do you want me to keep writing T or do you want me to write M? With a M-rated story I can write more freely and include some torture scenes. Maybe and just maybe a lemon [don't like writing those that much, it sucks] review or PM your choice T or M)**

The savoir of Olympus almost jumped back when he saw the first patch of female bare skin. No, Annabeth…

Mustering his courage, he leaned over the bed again and flipped the bed sheets of the mattress. Many whimpers escaped his lips as he watched his worst nightmares become true. There, completely naked, laid Annabeth doing weird stuff with the lady parts of a red-haired girl he had never meet. Apart from the main torture, there laid many ehh… _things?_ sprayed around them. He didn't want to know what those were.

Annabeth laid underneath the other girl, a thin layer of sweat covering her model body. Both girls were doing things he had never thought girls could do, the moans of pleasure never stopped. _Why?!_

Then it hit him like a metaphorical wall of bricks, Annabeth was cheating on him…with a girl no less. _Why didn't she tell me she wanted such intimate interact? Wasn't I enough man to please her? Wasn't I enough tactful to seem I cared? Did she ever love me? Is it some kind of spell?_

More and more question like those accumulated inside his head, each one more depressing than the last one. However, he clutched to his last option. He had the silver of hope that the red headed was controlling his lovely girlfriend. Not wanting to waste more time, he prayed to Athena.

Not really remembering what Athena had told him with all this mess, he muttered softly what he could "Wisdom will guide me…eh something, something, something" a sigh rang through his head as he disintegrated back to the hill where an enraged goddess awaited him.

Back inside Annabeth private counsellor room.

The daughter of Athena was moaning like a female dog in heat, she couldn't help herself. She had been like this since the day Scarlet came in her life, since the first time they did what they did best. In reality, Annabeth was grateful that she was a part of her life now. Without her, she would still have to stand Percy's disgusting _thingy_. Not that she let him get anywhere near her with that thing drawn.

As a bonus, Scarlet was extremely beautiful. Her mid-back red hair was currently sexily tied into a high ponytail while they did the deed. Her fierce pink/purple irises burned with passion as they touched each other in their most sacred places. C cup breasts complimented her 5'6 body, not as big as Annabeth had seen in the Aphrodite cabin but gods they were beautiful. Don't let her get started with her marvellous long legs, if she didn't know better she would confuse them with silk.

As a final touch, an air of superiority and a very sexy smile filled the last spots of perfection. Of course, those were replaced with submission and a lovely smile whenever her lover was present.

Perseus Alexander Jackson was yesterday's trash to her. She was madly in love with her Love spawn and nothing was going to change that.

 **(A/N: wasn't so bad right? That's just a portion of my skills at writing M…Like it or Hate it?)**

Back with a nervous Percy.

"Perseus, I knew you were an idiot but this is an ou-" that was as far as the goddess reached in her rant. The young man, who didn't give a damn about Athena, was already sprinting toward the Owl cabin. He was determined on finding the culprit of Annabeth spell. _I'll free you, I swear that to myself!_ She wouldn't cheat on him, would she?

The goddess of Wisdom was dumbfounded. No, she was stunned to the core, she was stupefied. What made this demigod so different? No demigod had ever disgrace her this much, she had never been left talking alone. What added to the very deep wound, was the fact that he was on a trail to obtain her daughter's hand.

The immortal being slumped at the side of Peleus, deep in thoughts. At the moment even her super developed brain was confused. Millions of ideas and images popped in her head, for the first time in her life the goddess of Battle Strategy was confused over a trivial matter. She was even temped to say she was doing something unwise against the demigod.

Notwithstanding this, the thought went with her trail of thoughts, lost in an endless ocean of ideas.

She was the goddess of Wisdom after all, how could she do something that went against her domain? This demigod had brought her to the extent where she doubted herself…what else could he do?

One thing she was sure of; she was going to wait for the demigod no matter how long he takes. Something irrelevant wouldn't make a demigod of his calibre run like Hades, something big indeed.

Athena would suggest the demigod to join the Olympics as this rate, it would be an easy win for him. Perseus Jackson was never a runner, but since the beginning of this mess he had run like no tomorrow. Actually, this mess meant the world to him. He would have never reach this level in the past, he didn't have such a good motive to back him up. Anyone who spotted him could say he was being carried by the wind with his current speed.

When he reached his destination, he didn't even bother to knock, he wasn't in the mood for courtesy. The son of Poseidon crushed the knob with all his strength and yanked the door from its frame, startling every Athena camper.

Malcom and his siblings were having a crappy day. First thing in the morning, they arrived late to showers, after washing themselves with cold water they had to deal with the horrible and terrific spiders of the damned twins, and lastly they had to deal with a stupid intruder that dared destroy their property.

Weapons drawn, the mighty children of the goddess of Wisdom charged the unidentified aggressor. These demigods, annoyed with their misfortune, wanted to vent out their anger on the foolish soul that dared to disturb them. There was no enemy they could not overcome, or so they thought, until they saw who the intruder was.

The Athena children would have taken an army of monsters or a Titan head on any day of the week, but not the insane-looking demigod. The 6'2 sea green eyed guy had a face that clearly said 'get the fuck out of my way, bitches', no one would have get in his way anyway.

Everyone who knew Annabeth's secret was terrified of Perseus. Sadly, everyone knew about the damned affair with the cursed daughter of Aphrodite, Scarlet. No one encouraged their relationship, not while she was dating the _most dangerous_ demigod to walk on earth. However, they were good brothers and sisters, and decided to keep their secret. Wasn't that what being a family meant? Helping each other out in bad and good times.

Malcom gulped unconsciously just from looking at the crazed look on Percy, he knew he had found out. That he didn't want to admit it was another matter. He didn't want to admit the love of his life had betrayed him.

Being one of the oldest and second in command, Malcom snapped from his stupor first. He had already planned everything out if this happened. He had made a copy of Annabeth's spell over the lock and used it to create an anti-spell, a key to said lock.

Percy smiled weakly as he stepped forward. The wooden floor creaked under the heavy footsteps of the Hero of Olympus. In that moment a collective thought ran through the children of Athena. _"We are screwed"_

The younger kids decided that this drama wasn't for them and jumped through the nearest window. Malcom had told them to wait for his orders, but who would want to stay with an unstable demigod more than necessary. They were right, everyone in the cabin should be running for their lives.

He gave his sibling one last glance before stepping forward, the magical key in his hand. Everyone knew what he meant. _'When he takes the key, run for your lives'._

Silence filled the room as Percy's strong hands gripped the key. In the blink of an eye, the Wisdom spawns backed away for their lives. Malcom himself ran when he was out of Percy's eyesight range.

Wrapped in his own world, the son of Poseidon didn't take the hint from Annabeth's siblings. He was only focus on the damned door that separated him from his adored lover. No one would touch her while he was alive, only he had that right. _She is mine!_ spat Percy's jumbled mind.

Each step was like an earthquake for the son of the Sea, the journey to the door felt like eternity to him. Perseus life was dangling dangerously near to the edge, he knew this was the end of the beginning or the beginning of the end.

Time and Space were irrelevant to him, nothing out from the corridor to the counsellors' door mattered to him. World War III could break loose for all he cared, Annabeth was what mattered. Wouldn't you do the same for that person you love to the end of existence? Wouldn't you sacrifice the universe if needed for that special soul? Would you give away your heart and soul for the one who means everything to you?

Would you? **(A/N: I would :D)**

After an intense battle that lasted hours, in his mind at least, he reached the door. The little metal knob took life right in front of his eyes, the keyhole grew sharp and wicked teeth, vicious reptilian eyes appeared on top, and a long snake-like tongue that hissed aggressively toward the son of the Sea.

Despite this, he didn't care at all. All that mattered was the girl at other side of the door, a puny knob wouldn't stop him from reaching his goal.

The knob trashed under the vice-versa grip the demigod had over it, but to no available. The half-blood was stronger and tamed the _wild_ knob and made it submit under his power. The master of the wild beast introduced the key and twisted his servant. With a pleasing click the door creaked open.

 _Hermes, please guide me on my way_ prayed Percy to the god of Trickery. What? He needed steal for something like sneaking inside this room.

The son of Poseidon pushed the door open as quietly as he could. The door ever-so-slightly bulged to the demigod's wishes. After some agonizing seconds a crack big enough for a grown up man opened without the slightest sound. He didn't want to alert the rapper and endanger his lover. She wouldn't suffer for his clumsiness.

As he had seen in his ghost-like form, the room was dim lit and rose fragrance dominated the air. However, he still didn't care about anything in the world, everything that matter was _his_ daughter of Athena. Yeah, he was probably going insane, but aren't those who are closer to the crazy side the best pals? Well, he was probably just going crazy from the nerves, it would pass soon enough.

His body went into auto pilot as he readied himself for the encounter with the aggressor. His right hand went straight to riptide and his left one for the bed sheets. Riptides blade uncapped as he swung the sheets in a swift motion. He expected that the girl would attack him, but it never came. Neither of the girls reacted to his presence.

Blood rushed to his ears as he watched the girls focus on each other. Annabeth laid under the red-head facing him while _she_ faced the opposite direction, hiding her disgusting face from his sight. He was too stunned to react, to face away from the image that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He wanted to reach to her, but what would it do? She was too busy in other matters to acknowledge his presence.

He stepped back, his heart pumping blood faster and faster.

Annabeth was enjoying this, her big smile and ecstasy expression said so. She was clearly under control, her eyes were void from the usual empty stares the potions created. She was doing it by her own hand and no one else.

She was cheating on him.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, he needed to get away from all this madness. He didn't want to see her ever again. The females, one who was his now _ex_ -girlfriend, didn't care at all for the sobbing young man. They had each other and that was what mattered.

The son of Poseidon felt so many emotions that he couldn't even distinguish many of them but some of them could be highlighted. He felt angry, sad, depressed, confused, envious, and the tiniest bit of happy. Yes, he was happy but he would explain that later. He had some important matters to attend, to be more specific, shout at an incompetent goddess.

 _Maybe I can get dad to curse or even kill Annabeth…No, I can't. I'm not like this, I won't let my hate and anger change me. There is so much I can be grateful for, those who love me don't deserve to be paid like that._

Taking big breaths along the way, Percy walked to Thalia's tree. Why would he rush? It's not like he still wanted to go on the quest for the hand in marriage of his ex-girlfriend who cheated on him and was clearly not interested in his gender.

When he arrived to the renamed pine tree of camp Half-Blood, he was surprised to see Athena petting the dragon, lost in thoughts. He had planned to summon her via Iris message but this saved him one drachma. He didn't care if the goddess was solving world peace or how to make Ares less of an ass, she was going to hear him out. In reality, he was so pissed he wouldn't give a damn if Chaos wanted to meet him. He had important things to do.

"Athena!" yelled the demigod on the goddess's ear, startling said woman. He needed someone to vent his anger at…why not an immortal goddess?

"In the name of Hades, Perseus!" screeched the goddess of Craft "First, you run away like the scum you are and now you dare disrespect an Olympian goddess who you have a quest with! What's fucking wrong with you!" raged the infuriated woman, though, her face betrayed her. She was more curios over the matter than angry at this point. She even went to the extent of swearing.

"I don't give a fucking damn _Lady_ Athena!" shot the half-blood back "This quest, this wedding, this relationship is over. You won't need to worry about me dating your daughter anymore" the hero searched something in his jacket. (Yes, he has a jacket. Something the Author won't bother to fix at the description of his clothes. Just imagine it was there from the beginning…it was rather cold outside)

"W-what do you mean Perseus, are you cowering off from this quest? You will _never_ be able to date my daughter again" asked the goddess a little stunned. She was confused, wasn't this guy begging her to let him marry her daughter moments ago?

He took a small notebook, no bigger than his own hand, and handed it off to Athena. The goddess was confused by the action but heed no mind to it, yet. "I mean whatever you think I meant Athena. I don't care if I can't date your slutty daughter in this lifetime or in another. We are over and I like it that way" he turned on his heels and started to walk back to his cabin.

Only to be stopped by the sudden question of the goddess.

Athena's mind was going fuzzy from Perseus's aura. He had changed so much in seconds. He had gone from his carefree aura to one that could only be rivalled by Hades' one. It was suffocating, commanding, and wicked. It was something that could subdue even the strongest, if properly trained.

A simple word escaped the delicate slips of the immortal being "Why?"

The demigod did not turn around, but the goddess didn't need to see his face to feel the rage emanating from his being. "Why you ask me?! I will tell you something goddess and I hope you take it to heart. For the goddess of Wisdom, you are pretty dumb. To answer your previous question, why don't you take your time to check on your cabin in a while?" with those last hurtful words, the bane of Monsters kept walking to his cabin where he could finally let his emotions flow freely.

 **Athena Third POV**

She was confused, her brain had never faced something so complicated like this demigod. He was a mystery even for someone as herself. After finally regaining her bearing, she acknowledged the weight of the demigod's statement.

The goddess gasped as she mentally checked her cabin, all the gods had the power to observe their sacred places. The goddess couldn't believe the scene displaying in her cabin. _No wonder why he was so angry_ … reasoned the goddess of Battle Strategy.

Athena, being a civilized being, did not normally use vulgar language but her will wavered as she thought about her daughter's actions. "What's fucking wrong with you Annabeth Chase?!" screamed the goddess to the heavens.

However, she had better things to than scold her idiotic daughter at the moment. _That will be for later, just wait Annabeth._ She flashed to Percy's current location which wasn't far from her sister's tree.

She appeared at the young man's back, she may have had her ego wound by the demigod but she didn't want to kill him. Even the great Percy Jackson would be incinerated by the true form of a god.

"Percy" she muttered softly, though, her actions said otherwise. Her tight grip over his forearm said she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Lady Athena" Percy's tone was monotone, but the woman paid him no mind. Athena was a tall woman for female standards, standing at the height of 5'10, but compared with the 6'3 half-blood she was rather short. Despite this, the goddess steeled her nerves to do what she was about to do.

Something she had never done in her life.

The goddess in her mid-thirties morphed into a younger age around the hero's age, she didn't feel comfortable being so much older than him. She probably was around 18 or 19 years old right now. The tight bun fell over her shoulders and flowed down until it reached ¾ of her back, her stormy grey eyes turned into a shade brighter and you could feel the calm after the storm in them. Her body became more delicate. Her perfect milky skin grew even more flawless. She shrunk a bit too, maybe below 5'9 or up of 5'8, but her breast kept being the same huge seize. Percy had to admit Athena was beautiful in this teenage stage.

The goddess blushed golden as the son of Poseidon stared at her in amazement, she didn't notice it. After all, she wasn't romantically attracted to him, she did this because he deserved to be comforted. Finally, like friends and not demigod-goddess.

She embraced him in a tight and warm hug. She had never embraced someone so freely. Not Hestia, not Artemis, and definitely not her Father. On the other hand, the hero felt extremely awkward. After all, who would want to hug such a big breasted goddess in a friendly way? He didn't want to seem like a pervert.

Though, even with huge breast squashing against his chest, Percy felt the need to hug her back. Therefore, he did as his heart said. He wrapped his arms firmly around the young woman and squeezed hard.

After some good hugging, Athena let go but did not return to her normal age. "Percy, only you know what happened down in Tartarus, what changed her. She never told me what it was, but I can tell she suffered a fate no one deserves" the goddess felt the need to defend her daughter. It was her offspring and she felt partially responsible for her mistakes.

The temperature dropped around the pair and his eyes turned into a poisonous dark green. "Don't you think I know it? After all, I was there while it happened…right in front of my eyes. Maybe it was my fault maybe not, but that doesn't justify what she is currently doing. I love her, Athena, that's the only reason as to why she is still alive" the goddess let him be, he needed time to think. He need time to coop with all these sudden changes.

One thing was clear between both persons, this wasn't over.

Boy how right where they. In about two months, Perseus Jackson will learn what a true nightmare is and he will regret his decision.

* * *

 **Sup guys! Liked it or not? I hope it didn't feel so cliché to those with high expectations. Believe me, it was a pain in the neck to write it. I need vacation!**

 **Important Song While Writing:** For Those Who Wait by Fireflight

 **Well, I have finals in two weeks so let's see if I have the time to write one more chapter before them. After it, I will be gone for a while cuz I need to study for exams or I'm gonna fail my classes.**

 **As always Review, Follow, and Favourite.**

 **Also special thanks to my Beta, DarkGamer159, for checking my stuff and helping me with the story. He has great ideas that have helped me a lot in developing the story.**

 **See ya soon guys!**


	5. Chapter 5- Life Sucks, Doenst It?

**Greetings dear readers, this is the incomparable writer! The guy you hate so much when he doesn't post or leaves cliffhangers.**

 **Anyway guys here is the chapter I owe you. I'm sorry I didn't post before my exams, but unexpectedly I broke my glasses. Now I'm free from school for at least two months!**

 **This is a cooperative work with my Beta, so you should thank the fighting scene to him, well most of it. Lastly, I must say what we all must say…I don't own PJO or HOO…Damn you Rick.**

 **IMPORTANT!** _The story's name will be changed to_ **"Shadow Guardian"** _cuz I_ _think it sounds more badass._

 **Enough rambling…to the story!**

 _Chapter 5-life sucks, doesn't it?_

 **Athena Third POV**

 _The temperature dropped around the pair and his eyes turned into a poisonous dark green. "Don't you think I know it? After all, I was there while it happened…right in front of my eyes. Maybe it was my fault maybe not, but that doesn't justify what she is currently doing. I love her, Athena, that's the only reason as to why she is still alive" the goddess let him be, he needed time to think. He need time to coop with all these sudden changes._

 _One thing was clear between both persons, this wasn't over._

 _Boy how right where they. In about two months, Perseus Jackson will learn what a true nightmare is and he will regret his decision._

 **Percy Third POV**

After he was out of Athena's grasp, the demigods sprinted toward his own cabin, tears brimming in his eyes. He couldn't believe what Annabeth had done to him. She had betrayed him after everything they had gone through. Just by thinking of it he could feel his body crumbling inside, her absence in his life was already weakening him.

Athena's hug didn't help either, she hugged just like Ann _-her_. She didn't deserve to be called by her beautiful na _-_ _Damn, I should stop flattering her!-_ by her name. The son of Poseidon couldn't process Annabeth's reason. Yes, he knew why she did it, but it wasn't his fault. He just didn't deserve the way she broke his heart, the harshest way possible for any emotion-filled being. They even went to hell together, why would she do something like that? _I went to hell for her._

What was she thinking? That by leaving him behind will her problems fly away? He could have helped her, but she threw him out of her life. Why would he worry about a shameless bitch that didn't think of anyone but herself?

After all the hardship they endured in the darkest hole we all know as Tartarus, he becomes yesterday's trash. They suffered so much they barely made it out sane at all. _Well, we didn't endure the worst of the pit…Bob and Damasen did._ Remembering his loyal friends made him even madder. Their sacrifice seemed worthless now that they were apart.

They both admired the way they held their relationship together even in the darkest parts of this world. They wanted to think there still were pure souls in the family. After all, they were children of Gaia, his great grandmother, making them something along the lines of his uncles or something like that.

However, this only brought another incognita to his mind, something that had been nagging him since the day he escaped Tartarus' prison _._ _Could he free them?_ They had saved his life, couldn't he do the same for them? Couldn't he do the same for the ones that got him out of a place where h didn't belong?

He wanted to help his friends, he didn't care if his nightmares returned. They deserved to be freed from the eternal punishment he had placed them in, Tartarus could fuck himself if he planned to stop him. Though, this was a plan he couldn't execute now. He needed to train, to become stronger so he could outmatch the primordial in his own domain.

Tartarus swirling face was already blurry in the mind of the half-blood, the popping vessels all over the skin of the primordial didn't seem so real either. Even so, the nightmares still were there, haunting him in his sleep. Annabeth had helped him forget them, but now that she was gone, he knew they would return.

The place had scarred the son of Poseidon. He had seen things that weren't meant to be seen. His eyes may have been closed as they ventured inside the Mansion of Night, but his senses saw more than he need to. While Nyx and all her _dark_ children followed them through the maze, always keeping an eye on them, the raven haired boy had used his newest ability he had developed in the Argo II, the moist radar.

Every one of the monstrosities hidden under the darkest shadows in existence were shown to him while he guided the way out of Nyx's mansion. He had gazed over the wickedest creature in existence, yet he continued for his beloved. He never told Annabeth about it, she didn't deserve to carry that burden. _She has her plate full, I won't bother her_ had thought the Half-Blood as they rummaged Tartarus for the Doors of Death.

He was the man in the relationship. How could he lay everything on the lady of his life? Annabeth could hardly keep herself together after we jumped over the Acheron. The son of Poseidon couldn't just tell her out of the blue that he had seen the most gruesome monster in the universe like he was asking her out. If she was going insane by that point, imagine what would have happened? She would have snapped. _I'd rather prefer a crazy Annabeth at this point._

Don't let him start with what happened in the Acheron. Let just say that when the demigod used his water control over mixed water he needed to be in contact with said liquid. Yes, he had to touch the river of Pain to save their asses. _It hurt like hell!_ He didn't regret his decision, after all, they were still breathing for it. Gods know what the Night spawn would have done to them.

The son of the Sea scrambled inside his cabin, shut the main door close, and threw himself to the nearest bunk. He collapsed on the bed and hugged his legs close to his chest. As he laid in fetal position, he asked himself why the fates hated him so much. _Why do they torment my existence? What have I done to piss you off so much? Am I so different from the rest?_ His head was throbbing with pain, he couldn't think straight and irrational thoughts were clouding his judgement.

 _'You know why she did it'_ a rational part of the demigod's mind argued, though, he paid it no attention. The rest of his body screamed to him that she had planned everything all along, that she was a bloody cheater. _She didn't have the right to cheat on me!_ Which made him even angrier.

Thunders rumbled across the sky as the young man teared his hair out and rain poured from the heavens as tears of anger and sorrow spilled form his eyes. _Does my father know what is happening? Or is it just Zeus laughing his ass off?_ Wondered the demigod. Though, the storm continued to grow stronger as his raging emotions were becoming restless. He just wanted peace for a moment, a moment to catch his breath.

His heart roared outrageously as he remembered all the good times they had together. He wanted to tear open his heart and take those precious moments and revived them once more. Hell, he even wanted to relieve the time they spent in the Pit. At the beginning the son of Poseidon felt that he had become closer to the daughter of Athena, where they had to hold hands every second they spent there to keep a hold of their sanity.

The Hero remembered the pleas of his now _ex-_ lover when the curse of Calypso made effect over her soul and body. Annabeth shouting for his name at that time was something he wouldn't forget, after all, it was one of his most miserable experiences. He wanted Annabeth to need him once again.

To crave for his love one last time.

However, that was in the past. Annabeth was a completely different person; she had turned into a despicable person. She had hurt so many people in the past for baseless, selfish reasons, but he had overlooked them all in the past. Now they came crashing back to him.

Though, why would that matter to him now? All the life he had planned for their future was gone like flushed shit down the drain just like rest of the things they had together. He wished to keep a hold over those moments, every laugh, every smile, every life-death situation, and every kiss they had together.

Those were unforgettable memories he wanted to keep. However, he wanted to forget her. She had done enough damage to the date and he wanted to erase her from his mind. Just like a song said… _"Forget you, but not the time"_

The son of the Sea knew it was a cheap trick to get rid of the pain, and he probably wouldn't have such luck, after all, everything is fair in love and war. Also, the gods weren't merciful rulers that would smile his way unless they needed something from him. They wouldn't even wish him good luck.

He had to be strong on his own, to get over her on his own. No one would help him to do so, not many would dare to mess with matters of the heart lightly. Though, a little flame of hope burned in his mind, that little piece of him that hoped to make-up with her and become friends again. Only friends and nothing more.

However, deep down he knew that was not what his heart desired, he wanted to be more than just friends. He wanted to make her his, he wanted to claim her as his soulmate and only his. Annabeth had become like a drug for him and now was the time to get clean of all impurities.

Chaos raged in the skies as the demigod poured more of his emotions out. Thunder rumbled all over Manhattan but not on Camp Half-Blood, there it never rained, snowed, or anything out of the normal 'sunny days and cloudy nights'. However, the half-blood wanted to feel the rain on his skin, to coat him with its cold embrace.

He wanted to feel the blissful power the rain provided out from the boundaries of the ocean.

The head of the hero throbbed with pain as his soul craved for release, there were far too many emotions he couldn't understand. Jealousy, Envy, Hatred, Loathing, etc. he wanted to get rid of them but he couldn't figure out how. _Am I damned to live with these feelings?_

Though, tangled within those evil desires, there laid a silver of hope, a happiness that made his heart jump in excitement. Every single one of those ill feelings meant something good, something worth moving on…that she wasn't the right one.

Sally Jackson had once told him that True love was special in many ways, that it was an unbreakable connection between two persons, and once you found your soulmate you wouldn't be able to live without that certain someone that caught your heart forever. And you would know it when the time was right.

If you were to lose your soulmate, life would turn gray, existence would become meaningless, and rationality would be useless. You would become like a lifeless doll in the infinite flow of life, swept away by current, unable to live a normal life ever again.

The mother of Perseus Jackson had once told her son that Pure Love went further than the material world, that it was a force as great as universe if not greater than it. Anyone who were to lose the true love of their lives would become empty, hollow, and worthless. They would feel powerless in a powerful world.

They would lose their rightful place in the immense flow of the universe. Every soul in this universe poses a matching partner that would become their all, there are a lot of souls that don't find their partner and instead bonded themselves with the wrong person. _One of the greatest mistakes ever to be conceived._

Losing your True Love was a sensation that overloaded your senses until you morphed into a mess of burned nerves. It was the greatest pain possible, not even the power of thousand suns shredding your soul to ashes would be that painful, not even bathing an eternity in the five rivers of hell would feel anything like losing the one thing that you love most. Something that doesn't appeal your senses at all.

People say that everyone has a destiny prepared for them in this universe giving meaning to "One is All, and All is One". We, as One, are nothing more than mere ants in this huge Universe Chaos created, but the Ones together become the All of this universe. Every One has a role to fulfill in the All, but how would you be able to do it with a beyond repairing shredded soul?

No matter how big you are, no matter how strong you are, no matter how cold, or adaptable you are, love surpasses everything in its way. You only can let love overtake you and use its power as your own, never letting your spirit die.

Losing your True Love was something you won't move on from, even if you tried with the power of a god. When your heart starts to beat for that certain someone it never stops, not even after death. A huge chunk of your heart would always be beating for that special person.

Not even the most powerful spell or the strongest amnesia can erase her/him from your mind. Its name, its face, its voice, its laugh will be engraved in your mind until your last breath. No one had ever beaten that rule of life, but rules were meant to be broken, right?

 _Let see if our Hero is able, to once again, accomplish the impossible. Shall we?_

Percy Jackson believed in the words of his Mother. He had always wondered what she meant when she told him that as a little kid. Now he understood. He could never give up even if the one he believed was his soulmate betrayed him. Life was full of ups and downs, friends and enemies, promises and betrayals; one day his True Love would come and he would be ready to sacrifice the universe for her. _I just hope I won't be wrong the next time._

If the daughter of Athena was supposed to be his soulmate, why was he in this pitiful state? The son of Poseidon shouldn't be weeping his heart out, alone in his frozen cold cabin. He should be lost in the infiniteness of his mind, wandering aimlessly in a sea of doubt, never meant to find an answer.

At least he should be dumbfound about all this mess he was in. he wondered when Annabeth was going to tell him, why would she hide it from him. Did she have any remaining feelings for him? Or did she thought he would kill her? _Maybe one day I will be able to ask her, maybe I will._

The son of the Sea wiped the tears from his puffy, red eyes. His heartbeat increased as his primal instincts took off, he needed adrenaline running through his vein. He wanted to feel the thrill from fighting. Jumping from the bed, he rushed outside. He couldn't stand the silence of his empty cabin anymore. He needed to let his anger out before it consumed him. _And what better way to vent your anger than killing monsters under the cold rain? *wicked laugh*_

Uncapping Riptide, he sprinted toward the forest. His path was instantly blocked by man-eating harpies, but he didn't care at all. Any harpy stupid enough to cross his way tasted the blade of his sword. No mercy was shown to the monster before him.

He was running as fast as his legs could carry him, everything around him was a blur, and not even the fastest son of Hermes could beat him in his beast-like state. After the fourth harpy fell to the anger of the demigod, the rest scrambled out of his way screeching for their lives.

However, nothing of that mattered to him. The only thing in his mind was kill, he wanted to kill the pain, the hatred, and let everything go afterward. He wanted to destroy something big that satisficed his current bloodlust.

The forest was many shades darker than normal, like a great evil was expecting him to venture inside and kidnap him. Though, he didn't pay any mind to his surroundings. His only thought at the moment was _"kill",_ it was like a mantra that he had practiced for years. Nothing would break his concentration until he accomplished his goal at hand.

The moon was dull, duller than the demigod had ever seen. _Artemis must be in a bad mood._ Would the half-blood think if he wasn't in beast-like killing machine mode. The constellations, the stars everything seem to be dull for a moment, like if the universe was mourning for the night. What would it be, he will never know.

The Hero heard a twig snap at his left, he spun just in time to duck under an incoming hellhound that pounded just right above his head. He turned around and slashed at its midsection. Unexpectedly he rolled out of the way, and shadow travelled away. The hellhound ran and bit him in his thigh. He stabbed at the beast and the tip of his blade struck his head, the blade ripped through its skull and went right through the head, showing the tip of the blade at the other side of its head.

The son of Poseidon kept running even with his wound. It was like he was drawn to a place in the woods. In his way, there was another hellhound that came in his path. With just a quick swing of his sword and the hellhound was dead.

After running for such a long time, the demigod needed to catch his breath. So he slowed down and began to walk for a few minutes until he saw an open place in the woods. He guessed that the barrier ended here because he had never been here before, Chiron always said that it was too dangerous to be so close to the barrier.

He walked to the open place and sat down against a tree. With the blade of his sword, Riptide, he cut a piece of his T-shirt and warped it around the wound in his leg to stop the bleeding, keep pressure on it and most important, to keep it clean. He didn't need an infected wound. That would just cause more problems. He looked up from the place where he was sitting and he saw a small army of monsters commanded by the Chimera.

The Chimera's lion head exhaled flames as it tried to burn down the barrier. While the Chimera weakened the barrier, many cyclops and dracaena tried to break through it…clubbing it, throwing rocks, slashing or simply crashing full force against the shield that protected the demigods from them. It was astonishing how the normally brainless monsters had assembled such power and sneaked into a blind spot where they could destroy the barrier without being found. The perfect sneak attack. _Was this the reason I was drawn to this specific spot? To defend my home from them?_

He knew the barrier was weakening and soon it would break just like when Thalia's tree was poisoned but this would be different. This time there wouldn't be a tree to cure to get the barrier back, now if the barrier broke it would be gone forever and the son of the Sea couldn't let that happen. The only way to get it back would be by making a new one and Zeus would never get involved with the half-bloods unless if it was their asses would have to be saved again. So no there wouldn't be a new barrier any time soon.

Therefore, he did the first and most stupid thing he could thought of at the moment. Charge blindly into the army of about 30 cyclops, 20 dracaenas, and at least two dozen hellhounds without counting some stray Laestrygonians and the real deal…The Chimera.

He was confident, he knew that after fighting a war against thousands of monsters, an army this size would be a piece of cake. Though, this time he was alone with no one to cover his back. And a still bleeding from the wound in his leg. _She_ would be useful or anyone for the matter at hand. _Damn, what would I give for the Curse of Achilles right now!_

He shrugged and sprinted forward directly towards the Chimera. Taking out his most dangerous problem first would be the most efficient way of dealing with this threat. "Kill him sonny, don't let him come near you!" the demigod heard at a distance. _Sure she had to be here too…_ _but I will deal with her later._

 **Third POV**

A wave of hot red fire came flying right towards the Greek hero. The hero dodged it and began his sprint to the Lion headed creature again. The mother of all monster kept giving advice, more like commanding the beast. She knew her strategies good, no wonder why everyone was scared of her, she made even some of the major gods flinch. The mother of all monsters knew the weak point of the son of Poseidon. He couldn't do anything from a distance. This Greek was a close combat fighter and she would do everything that she could to keep him at a distance. And even though he could somewhat fight with a spear he didn't have one right now so he would have to do it the old fashion way, with riptide.

He dodged another burst of steaming hot flames from the lion head. Even though he could resist more heat than others because of his heritage he didn't want to feel those flames touching his skin anytime soon. So he had to be careful around this thing if he wanted to get safe and sound out of this. Plus, a dozen of monsters surrounding him didn't help either.

When he was in range of attack he hacked his celestial bronze sword toward the lion head who was dumb enough to stare at his side. He shrugged, he didn't care meanwhile it helped him kill this legendary monster without wasting too much energy.

Surprisingly the head never moved from its position, making it an easy kill. Unknown to him, the head smirked…as much as a lion could smirk. Faster than his eyes could sense movement, the head burst into a golden puff of shiny golden dust. Although, when the dust dispersed, the snake head attacked…biting him straight into his left forearm, injecting the deathly poison into his circulatory system.

He cried in pain but his stance didn't quiver. Taking the snake head with one hand and its jaw with the other, he ripped the snake into two, bursting it into a cloud of golden dust. Taking a few steps back to recover and be out of danger for a few seconds at least.

He fell onto one knee panting heavily; ripping apart the snake had costed him a lot of energy. The poison running through his system making him drowsy and numb, he already couldn't feel his left arm neither a part of his left shoulder. _I need to end this fast or I am so dead…remember drop dead inside the barrier for further protection_ he chided himself.

Percy took his bottle of water that he always carried with him for situations like this and poured it over his head and a bit over his most recent wound, filtering a bit of the poison out of his body and giving him some more energy to fight again.

Riptide had returned to his pocket after dropping it to rip the second head off. In front of him stood a one-headed Chimera ready to exhale a fresh torrent of flames. He knew if he approached it he would be a fried fish.

He turned his head sideways, hoping for the littlest of water to be near him. Nothing, it was still raining outside the barrier but he wouldn't be able to bring it in from that far. He knew if he did what he had in mind he would be exhausted, and defenseless, but it was the only way around. He had to save camp, he had to save the camp that had taken care of him for more than six years.

 _"Don't lose hope son of Poseidon, hope is the last thing that humanity has left. There will always be help on the way…just don't screw it"_ a voice said mentally, which he could swear he had heard before but quite couldn't remember where and when he heard it.

 _"Who are you?"_ he asked back but he was only replied with the blackness of his mind. Unknown to him, the voice had slowly syphoned even more power into his body while they talked. After the small talk with the unidentified deity, which rejuvenated him, he turned back to see that the great Chimera was roaring in pain, blood spilling from his body where once were two heads was now two stumps that were spitting out blood.

Percy decided that it would be good to kill a few of the other monsters before they got to him. So he took riptide again and began his slaughter. Bits and pieces of monsters flying everywhere in the air and on the ground. But Percy didn't give that any mind. Even the scratches, claw marks, and wounds he got didn't bother him that much. But suddenly he heard a scream that he never heard before.

Something like it came right out of the deepest parts of Tartarus, something that even Tartarus himself couldn't make. Something that would make any demigod and maybe even some of the gods freeze in place. He turned to look from where the sound came, surprisingly, when he turned all the monster he was fighting were backing down. Away from Percy and away from the producer of the atrocious sound.

Scanning his surroundings, he noticed that every other monster had moved from their positions. Apart from the golden ashes, every monster was out of the battlefield. _I am its prey, and only its._

Percy concentrated back onto his predator, the monster that made this awful noise. He knew what he had to do and he had what was needed to survive this encounter. Closing his eyes, he reached deep inside him, further than any son of the Sea had ever done.

Inside himself he found a small fountain spilling water. Taking a hold of the fountain he returned to the outside world, where only seconds had passed since he closed his eyes.

The Chimera even with its small brain, had tricked the great Percy Jackson, king of the demigods (at least that was what the monsters called him). He would be regarded as the greatest monster ever to exist…even greater than his father, Typhoon. Monsters and Immortals alike would bow down to his power.

The monster eyed the demigod with amusement; even if he had killed two of his heads, he was puny and weak. The Chimera couldn't believe such a kid could kill so many monsters, gods, Titans and Giants. Though, he had escaped his claws once but that was when his mother was commanding him, now he would make an end to that demigod. He would rule over his mother and father, over all monsters in existents. Pertaining to his mighty heads, they would grow back…eventually.

 _Ha! I am superior to this demigod in every aspect!_ Thought the Chimera mockingly. His words filling him with confidence. The son of Typhoon was giving the demigod his last moments to plead for forgiveness to the gods of Olympus and a clear passage to Elysium or whatever shit mortals did before dying.

The monster tilted his head sideway when he saw the great Percy Jackson in shitting position. _Like if a fart could kill me!_ Fumed the monster. He even laughed or kind of (it is hard to laugh with a goat face) when a small puddle of water appeared in front of the demigod _Ha! Even the great king of demigods pees himself in front of me the great Chimera, son of Typhoon and Echidna, and soon ruler of monsters, the bane of demi-gods, The end of Percy Jackson._ Praised himself the monster.

No one would have the right to oppose him after the lowly demigod was burn to crisp by his infernal flames. Every one of his brothers and sisters were beaten by the heroes of the old ages but now was the time to avenge them. Now it was time for the son of the sea to fall and soon every other hero in existence.

After having his fun, he growled at his prey and charged at it, ready to maul him to death with his pearl white teeth.

Creating water from nothing was one of the hardest things Percy had ever done, and it was extremely tiring. Thought when he saw the small puddle of water in front of him he almost screamed in joy, but he still had a lot to do and his enemy was already charging at him.

Time seemed to slow for Percy as he concentrated on the water in front of him. Meanwhile Percy was trying to do something with the water in front of him the Chimera was running towards him. Every monster was watching how the goat headed creature was about to rip the head off the demigod. Every monster was taking a few steps closer to get the best view of what was happening.

When the Chimera was about to jump at Percy, Percy let every bit of energy flow out of his body for one second he couldn't feel anything. No pain, physical or emotional. His mind was for the first time in his life so clear that it scared him. Then the next second all over the battlefield were water molecules separated. When the molecules were not stable enough they created small but powerful explosions. Sending not only all monsters also himself away from the once beautiful and quiet open area in the forest.

Percy was blown back against a tree braking a few ribs, an arm, a leg, cracking his skull, and fracturing his spinal cord. But not only was the Greek hero blown back, a lot of the monsters were sent into the air, trees or rocks. Some died from the explosion itself, others from the fall damage, and some from being blow to someone's weapon.

Blood, parts of monsters, and dust went flying through the area. Destroying the beautiful and calm forestry look. Trees were broken, blood was sprayed all over the ground and trees. Pieces of hide and hair laid everywhere and the rocks were broken

Percy fell from the tree back to the ground, where he was thrown when half of the Chimera's body crashed against his. He sighed in relief, camp was safe, he was alive with just…a bit of ultra-poisonous venom, a few broken bones, ribs, a cracked skull, cuts… all by all it was bad, very bad _Damn! I guess this is my end…No! Camp still needs me I will not die here!_

Just when he was trying to stand with shaky legs, he heard a twig snap. Taking riptide in his hands, he turned around to defend himself from whoever dared to attack him. He gasped, but not from surprise, but from the dagger stabbed in the small of his back

"Tsk tsk, no one kills my sonny, Jackson" growled a voice from behind him. _Echidna._ Percy cursed himself for forgetting about her.

With the last air in his lungs he rasped "Bitch" before being embraced by the soft mantles of unconsciousness. Although he could swear he saw three bright flashes in front of him and incinerating Echidna, who crumbled to the ground. Two of the flashes were weaker than the center one, and then he lost himself to the infinite blackness with a last thought…

 _'Sorry mom, I guess I will not be able to visit you this weekend'._

 **That's a wrap! Well, like it or Hate it? What happened to Percy? Would he die? Is the Author insane enough to kill the Main Character just in the fifth chapter? There are many questions that never will be answered in this universe.**

 **What do you say guys about a challenge? Tell me who were the three(3) beings who arrived to Percy's salvation or doom.** **The first person who gets one name/character right gets a price a question+awnser or a preview of next chapter. There will be three prizes, if you win I will PM you.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Whatsername by Green Day

 **As always Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

 **Remember the new name of the Story is Shadow Guardian. If you want to protest against changing the name please PM me or leave a review about it.**

 **Next post will be by the end of the next week or the ones after that one cuz I'm going**

 **Also special thanks to my Beta, DarkGamer159, for checking my stuff, beating my ass when I don't want to write, and helping me with the story. He has great ideas that have helped me a lot in developing the story.**

 **See ya soon guys!**


	6. Chapter 6-Really Not Even Death Wants Me

**Greetings, dear readers! Welcome to the Monkey House where your darkest nightmares become true hehehe. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. So how ya doing guys?**

 **Sorry, I didn't post when I said I would. Better not believe my predictions from now on. My greatest issues were that I had to take care of my younger brother and that I watch 8 hours of anime daily. So my brain is popped when I want to write.**

 **Also, I was asked or rather threatened to give a SHOUT OUT to CoolCoco98, but not by the actual author herself so it was a kinda lame threat. I was threatened by the little minx I call Princess…could you believe no cookies for a month? Oh well just gonna repeat what I was told.**

 **FELLOW AUTHOR IN OUR PJO FANDOM-Coolcoco98**

 **PLEASE CHECK HER PROFILE OUT! HER STORIES ARE TRULY GOOD AND WRITTEN REALLY WELL! SPECIFICALLY CHECK OUT HER STORY 'NEW WORLD'.**

 **You happy, Princess? Now can I have my cookies? (If you guys get what I mean) Jejeje love you girl.**

 **I actually read some of her stories like 'Nothing At all' or 'The Brain, the Brawl, and the Accurate'. They are great, in my opinion, not like that pre-fabricated shout out up there. If you like pertemis, read them.**

 **Oh, I almost forgot the stupid thing called disclaimer. I don't own PJO or HOO.**

 **Enough rambling…to the story! Enjoy!l**

 _Chapter 6-Really? Not Even Death Wants Me_

* * *

 _With the last air in his lungs, he rasped "Bitch" before being embraced by the soft mantles of unconsciousness. Although he could swear he saw three bright flashes in front of him incinerating Echidna, who crumbled to the ground. Two of the flashes were weaker than the center one, and then he lost himself to the infinite blackness with a last thought…_

 _'Sorry mom, I guess I will not be able to visit you this weekend'._

 **Third POV**

After a while the three flashes were replaced by a woman with a burning torch in both hands. She looked a bit pale. Like someone who would spend most of her time in a cave or in a dark place. Her black robes hanging on the ground while she walked with her midnight-black high heels to the body of the unconscious hero.

This person was Hecate, Goddess of magic. She reached the boy and looked around for the first time she had arrived at the open place outside of the barrier that defended the camp against monsters. She saw that the place was a mess, trees were broken, blood from monsters and demi-god all over the place and there was a thin layer of golden dust on the ground but the thing that shocked the goddess the most was that the barrier was visible, which was not a good sigh because this meant that the barrier was about to break.

When she was done looking around, she touched the boy's head with her fingers and they glowed a bright golden light after a few seconds she pulled away and took her torch with she had put down and she disappeared in a golden light.

 **Percy Pov**

Being physically unconscious was something I have experienced a lot throughout my life, but I have never gotten used to the feeling. Normally, I would already be spending some quality time with some super powerful immortal that poses an impossible ultra-difficult quest only I could accomplish or I would be relieving some kind of event that happened in the past, present or future via dream-message. How the gods know what is going to happen before it does is still a mystery for me. _I wonder if Apollo can tell more than Prophecies._

However, this time was different. Today, I found myself floating in the blackness of my mind, drifting silently through my mental landscape _. What a lame landscape I thought._ I couldn't help but thinking about the things I've been through.

First there was the time before I even knew I was a demi-god, when everything seemed so … Nice, well except GABE, he was never nice. And I suppose every math teacher I ever had. But that's not the point. I was thinking about the time when Grover and I got to camp for the first time, our quest for the lighting bold for my uncle, then I began to think about all that happened in my second quest and the images kept coming. All images were from everyone I know, cared about or any place I've been to. All my quests were included and they came to me so fast that I began to get a headache. But then they all stopped when I said one word, a word that could have changed my whole life. It was at the throne room on Olympus, the home of the gods, and it was quiet everyone looking at me and the thing I said was…

"No." If I could see myself in a mirror I would probably look like everyone in the room, shocked. I just had refused godhood from the gods. In the image I looked like I didn't care for anything in the world except the one girl at my side but now, now I know that that was one of the biggest mistakes I had made in my life. And it took me almost a year to figure it out. When I came out of my shock I knew that this wasn't normal none sees everything what they've done in mere seconds while they are unconscious unless … _They are about to die! Oh shit I'm dying! 'Help! Help!'_ I thought but I knew none would hear me, I was alone.

After I calmed down a bit I didn't feel like I was dying and believe me I've felt it a few times. I just felt relaxed? It was weird I could focus on one thing at the time and I've never actually felt that. Because of my ADHD I was always thinking about different things but now my mind was clear. If this is the plan of some deity for emotional therapy, it is working quit well.

I sat Indian style and started to recollect everything that happened this week. I did not let a detail out. I tried to figure out why in the name of my father Annabeth, the girl that I still love, would cheat on me. With a girl no less. _Gods I sound so pathetic, wasn't I supposed to be the one woman would fall for? This is not cool…not at all._

Even though, I felt miserable and pathetic on the inside, I knew there was a reason, a valid justification I had seen it with my own two eyes. _Yet, I feel ashamed of remembering it._ A reason that could stand up for every lie, every stab to the heart, and every secret she kept from me. However, this guided me back to the starting point, we were supposed to be together in good and bad, in cold and warm, in Hell and Heaven. Just like back then. That was the reason why I declined godhood. Because I knew we would always be together but now I do feel like a seaweed brain, I've been so naïve, thinking that she would give everything for me like I would do for her. But now I know that it was all a lie, an act.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Third pov**_

"Come on Seaweed Brain, keep walking we will be close to the Akhlys soon enough" exclaimed the daughter of Athena. They had both been walking for hours after leaving Damasen's hut, but they still couldn't find the goddess of Misery. Both demigods were utterly lost after Hades summoned Bob back to the underworld. Apparently, Persephone threw another tantrum that required a Titan to fix it, because she was too lazy to snap her fingers.

"Annabeth lets rest for a bit, okay? We have been walking for gods know how long and we still haven't found the goddess with the Death Mist. Only for a while, we better have our energy restored if Akhlys refuses to give us that stuff. We don't know what's waiting for us" whined the son of Poseidon. The poisonous air was killing them and Percy knew better than overworking their bodies. After all, they had been separated from the Phlegethon for a while and their back-up bottles were dry, an idea of Percy's girlfriend Annabeth to fill empty bottles with water from the river.

"Percy, we don't know how things are going up there, how long has it been…However, I supposed you are right. The crew that struggles to reach the Doors of Death will be useless if we are dead when they get here" Annabeth sighed in frustration, she couldn't stand being ignorant of information. Not knowing things was humiliating for the children of the Goddess of Wisdom. "I will take the first watch. I will wake you up in around 30 minutes and then we switch, okay? I will go check our surroundings while you get comfortable"

Percy nodded and searched for a place where to sleep. After finding a comfy looking rock, he laid down and started to snore and drool. Annabeth couldn't help but sigh once again, her boyfriend was too childish sometimes.

She left the sleeping guy and went to check the area, deep in thought. The daughter of Athena was worried about their escape plan. She knew they had to get the Death Mist but that probably could only cover them from weak monsters, they weren't sure if it would work on Titans or more powerful beings.

She thought that taking Gaea's precautions lightly was a mistake but she didn't want to pop Percy's bubble about their possibilities of escaping this Pit. They both had traumatic experiences here and any more pressure on her boyfriend would break that enthusiastic spirit that is keeping them alive and sane.

Though, she hoped Percy would be a little more conscious of their situation. They were in the home of monsters, where even the gods themselves were too afraid to go, and he dared to take a nap when they were in imminent danger. She wished he could be more serious about their problems; he couldn't live like a kid forever. He should learn to pay attention to the surroundings.

However, being too absorbed in her own thoughts on hostile territory and not paying attention was Annabeth's gravest mistake, one that ripped her entire destiny to shreds.

 _ **Percy Third pov**_

A girly scream woke the son of Poseidon. Percy got up and looked around for Annabeth but she was nowhere to be found. It didn't take him long to connect the dots. He jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the place where he thought the scream came from. He wasn't sure how long he was sleep but that didn't matter. Annabeth was in danger and he had to save her. His senses tingled with anxiety. _If Annabeth is captured or killed, He wouldn't know what he would do without her._

He heard another scream. Undoubtedly, that was Annabeth's voice. _'I need to hurry'_ thought the half-blood desperately. He guessed it wasn't too far from where he was at the moment, maybe 500 meters max. Percy quickened his pace until he stumbled into a plain-looking valley. The poisonous fog was thick and hard to see through but he could make out two shadows wresting on the floor and by the looks of it, the person on top was winning.

He uncapped Riptide and started to crouch towards the shadows trying not to draw any attention to himself. When he got closer, the two shadows started to become clearer the one on the bottom had long hair and looked shorter than the one on top. The one on the bottom let another scream out and now he definitely knew that that was Annabeth. So that only meant that the one on top was her kidnapper. And by the looks of it Annabeth was powerless to defend herself. Percy was going to save her no matter what.

When he was close enough, he could clearly see what was happening. Annabeth's clothes were ripped in pieces and lying on the floor. A seven feet tall man with horns protruding from his head was defiling her. And now he understood, the screams he heard weren't out of desperation to get saved but they were out of pure pleasure, and it disgusted Percy. But even so Percy was determined to save her from this monster.

Annabeth moans could be heard all over the valley. Trying NOT to draw any attention, which failed miserably.

Percy came slowly out of his shock but before he attacked he wanted to know who forced himself on his girl so he could destroy him without any mercy. The monster he saw was someone Percy never actually had fought before but a friend of him did, Jason Grace, Thalia's brother and son of Jupiter. The son of the lighting God had told him a lot about his fight with the Titan. This monster was Krios, Titan of Constellations. Rage filled the demigod as he charged the Titan who was enjoying his time inside the daughter of Athena.

"KRIOS I'M GONNA KILL YOU" roared the son of Poseidon. How dared that monster touch his woman? He was going to pay with blood. And Percy going to destroy him so he would stay a very long time in this hell hole. And Krios became his number one on his list of 'Percy Jacksons list of most hated titans' he was even more hated then Kronos and Percy hated Kronos a lot, like a lot.

"Ah Jackson you finally arrived. I was beginning to think that I wasn't rough enough to attract your attention, but I have to admit I'm glad I took my time. You have a fine tight woman here, Jackson, she is worthy of a Titan like myself." the Titan never ceased from raping his girlfriend. He continued as if nothing was happening.

"You will have to excuse me, but I wish to finish my work here. For the time being, why don't you entertain yourself with my minion? I'm sure you will find her amusing. Or if you prefer to join you can go after me, once I'm done of course" a wicked laugh escaped the Titan's lips as he focused on the woman below him.

Krios' voice resonated on Percy's mind but nothing really mattered. He was focused on Annabeth who was moving her body in sync with the Titans while moaning things like 'more' or 'faster' or 'Percy _*moan*_ Join _*moan*'_ , the demigod couldn't believe she was actually enjoying it. It was sick, but he had to save her no matter what and he had to resist her cries for him to join them.

When he was about to step forward, a knife sliced his cheek. He raised Riptide to fend the next blow but it never came. He raised his head and looked from where the attack came but what he saw made his gasp. In front of him stood Zoë Nightshade in fighting stance with a hunting knife dripping red blood, his blood.

"Do you like your surprise son of Poseidon?" grunted the Titan "I snatched her from the stars some time ago. She may be very weak from been separated from her life source, but she will make sure to block your path. Now Attack servant!" Percy dodged another attack from his former friend. And defended another one with lighting speed. Percy noticed that Zoë wasn't as fast as she used to be or as strong, her attacks were sloppy and a hunter was never sloppy.

He knew she wasn't exactly real, but he couldn't get himself to attack. Zoë had been his friend and she had deemed him worthy of being called her friend. She even wanted him to wield her sword. The real Zoë would wish that he set her free from the clutches of Krios but he couldn't hurt his friend, real or not. In the end, both would die here in the pit and the rest of the world would fall to the hands of Gaea and the Giants. Or so he thought, until Annabeth spoke her thoughts.

"Ahhh YES YES! Please Master Krios, fuck me harder, use my body whatever way you want. Defile every part of my shameless body until I lose consciousness. Please make me feel good. I beg you master, please make me bear your children!" Moaned the child of Wisdom.

"Don't worry my beautiful servant. You will bear my children and breed a new race of demi-titans. And the world will be ours." Murmured the Immortal Titan. Percy's eyes brimmed with tears watching the pitiful state to which his girlfriend had been reduce to. He had to save her even if he had to overcome his loyalty towards Zoë.

The son of Poseidon closed his eyes and charged the fake Zoë relaying solely on his instincts. The demigod sidestepped a stab from the constellation being and rolled to the side hacking his blade on fake Zoë's knees. As expected, it lacked Zoë's agility and failed to evade the attack maiming it. With one last breath, Percy stabbed the constellation in the heart and it dissolved into silver light that began rising back to the sky again.

"I'm about to cu-"that was as far as Krios reached when a sword was stabbed right through his head cutting his brain in two. Riptide was yanked roughly from the head breaking the already perforated cranium. Krios body fell over Annabeth's naked body and slowly began dissolving into golden dust, returning to the darkest part of the Pit to regenerate himself.

The son of the Sea sighed in exhaustion. He had spent more energy than he had expected. He rushed to his lover and started to check for any grave injury. However, Perseus Jackson was received with a tremendous slap. He staggered back in surprise; he couldn't believe that Annabeth had slapped him after he saved her. Maybe she still is in shock thought the demigod trying to find an explanation.

"Why why WHY?! Why did you kill him before I could bear his seeds! I HATE YOU!" raged the demigoddess "Please Master, come back and fuck me! I'm already wet for you!" pleaded the daughter of Athena in her insane rant. After a few minutes of nothing she turned around with an innocent smile on her face "well, since my master isn't coming back to fuck my brains out so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk for a few weeks I guess you should take over. Seeeeeweeeed braaaaiiin" she kept taking steps closer to percy while she was talking and percy was stepping back slowly until he hit a wall behind him.

A sad, pissed and even a mad Annabeth he could handle but this, this was an insane one controlled by a titan and lust. Annabeth pushed Percy's shoulders down. He felt week in his legs and knees. The beautiful body of his girl right in front of him, swinging her hips every step she took, chest and breast exposed for everyone to see. "Well percy, if you want to sleep so bad I'll sleep with you if you want" Annabeth said in a voice filled lust.

"Don- don't – don't b-b-b-b-other Ann-nn-nnab-b-b-beth I'm g-g-g-great" Percy tried to speak. Annabeth sat herself in percy's lap and began to grind while saying things like 'I know you want me, this' or 'there is no point in resisting' or other freaky stuff like that (I'll let you decide what she said. Enjoy to your dirty mind's content!). Annabeth stood up when she finally felt something go upwards in her boyfriend's pants and undid the button slowly when she took his zipper and started to move it down slowly she fainted and fell limp, with her head on his pants and drool falling out of her mouth and still naked.

From that moment on, he knew nothing would be the same again between both of them.

 _ **Flashback End**_

I can't fix or change what happened, but I could have helped her. I know I'm not all-powerful but I could have done something, maybe get the help of Apollo or Therapy sessions with Hestia! Something to stop this from happening.

 _Is it really my fault?_

No, this isn't my fault. Why did I care at all in the first place? She was the one who screwed everything we had together! I held strong all this time. Even with my memories erased, I held it together. Undeviatingly, I stayed faithful when women seek me out.

I didn't even glance at another girl while we dated! I didn't do it even before we started our relationship for Zeus's sake! There were Calypso, Rachel, Reyna, Kenzie, Hylla, all Aphrodite campers and even their mother on multiple occasions, countless female demigods whose name I don't even know, many minor goddesses, even some of the Olympians and Aphrodite again… HELL even Nico FOR FUCKS SAKE! And probably even a few other male campers.

How could she? I felt the rest of my pent up anger flooding my mind as a broken damn. Not a drop was left out. The only thing I could do as my mind was filled to the brim by these hateful feeling was scream. I screamed my mind out as my howls echoed all over my metaphysical plain.

After screaming and bawling for hours or so I thought, I felt my consciousness getting heavier as if I had used all my energy and had a good meal afterward. _Maybe sleeping for a little while isn't so bad._

However, I remembered something that chilled me to the bone. _"Wasn't I supposed to be dead by now?"_

 **LINE BREAK**

"Hey, you finally awake" I heard from my side. "You okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" I squinted my eyes toward the source of that sound. My mind was so groggy I couldn't even recognize if it was a he or a she. _Ugh wasn't the dead supposed to feel well dead?_ Wasn't I supposed to give a drachma and sail the river Styx to the realm of one of my uncles aka the dark grumpy one?

Then I remembered I probably wasn't dead, but saved by that ominous light that I saw before I fainted. "Yeah, I'm fine, but my mind is a little fuzzy and it feels like I'm blind"

However, my instinct spiked in the instant. This may be not who I expected. Maybe I was currently a prisoner or I could be in hostile territory _. I don't exactly remember being inside the barrier when I was fainted._

'And the light, if it was a gods true form I could've burned or even have permanent blindness. Oh Gods… Please just say that it's temporary please!' I began to freak out but after a while I tried to calm myself down and handle the matters at hand first.

After a while, my head stopped spinning, my vision became clearer, and I regained my senses. My head snapped to the side searching for a possible exit or my 'savior'. I actually expected Echidna to suddenly jump and mock me for my stupidity, but I supposed she wouldn't survive that light. Though, I'm not completely sure if it was an immortal who appeared; Hell it could have been the Gray sisters in their damned cab. Maybe some random camper with a flashlight bragging that he saved my ass by heroically stabbing the mother of monster in the back and that I should be his eternal slave and all that yada yada.

Though, I didn't expect to lock eyes with a girl who was staring intensively into my sea-green eyes as if she was examining my very own soul. Scary. I looked away; I couldn't stand looking into those piercing eyes anymore. Suddenly, the image of a very fierce girl appeared in my head. My eyes widened in surprise when I recognized her. I gulped dryly…maybe, after all, Echidna was better than this or _her._

 _Damn my shitty luck_

 **Time Skip** _back when Percy stormed (quietly) into the Athena Cabin_

 **Third pov**

Drew, Rose, and Lacy were never in the same team or worked together, even the two siblings didn't get along that much. Though, this time it was different, their lives depended in the outcome of this event. A little misunderstanding wouldn't stop them from saving the world.

"Drew, what the hell are you doing here?" whispered/yelled the daughter of Athena. Rose didn't accept the way Drew lived her life, but she didn't want to screw their plan by messing around with her. She could bear with her ad long as she didn't get in her way. Strangely, the daughter of Aphrodite didn't seem the same. She looked tamer and friendlier which was weird.

"I'm here because I like this camp, Rose, also I consider Percy my friend eve if he doesn't" declared the older daughter of Aphrodite, surprising both females present, though, Drew beat them to a punch before they could comment in her out-of-character statement. "Now that you know, get out of the way, Hun. Thank you very much" she crawled under one of the windows and peaked. Every single child was trembling under the pressure of Percy Jackson.

She sighed. Was this how her siblings looked at her when she was the counselor of their cabin? She didn't want to be mean anymore, but now she had a reputation to uphold or she would be stepped on. What would be of her if she lost the only thing she had left? Apart from her V-card of course.

"Shut up Drew, we want to hear too" scolded her half-sister. Lacy once feared Drew to the point of kissing her feet, but not anymore. Now that Piper was in charge everything had changed in the Love cabin. There was no more tyranny, no more threatening. They all were equal, working together to become stronger.

The trio of girls fell into silence when Malcolm scrambled out of the cabin as fast as he could. Anyone who was watching him pass through thought that he was a blessed son of Hermes or that he had obtained the blessing of Hermes.

The two daughters of the love goddess and the daughter of the wisdom goddess returned their sight back into the cabin. Percy's key hand trembled, and the girls could only hold up their gasps and close their eyes. Each step given was a true earthquake, not too big but enough to make the trio squeak with every step. The tension around the son of Poseidon was so thick it could have been cut with a butter knife.

Time seemed to slow down when they heard the click of the door. If their time finally came, they would face it with their foreheads held high. Mustering their courage, the three girls peeked once again inside the cabin. After that, they wished they had run away along with the Athena children.

The trio covered their mouths to muffle the horror struck screams that they thought would escape their throats but not a single sound left their mouths, as they were too shocked to react. The demigoddesses fell to the floor hugging each other for dear life when they saw Percy staring intently at Annabeth's naked body. Demigods had short lives but they didn't expect to die this way, at least they hoped they had died more heroically.

Guilt flowed in Drew's veins. She didn't want to die along these two persons, one which was her half-sister, that hated her to the bone. "I'm sorry… so sorry…I know I didn't have the right to do the things I did but could you forgive me?" she muttered as they hugged themselves even tighter. A warm feeling spread through Drew's body when both girls accepted her apology, neither of them wanted to die with grudges locked up on their hearts.

The earthquake, tsunami, and hurricane they expected never arrived. In the other hand, they found themselves very much alive and safe from any harm. While they expected their imminent death, Percy had left to vent out some of his rage on the troublesome Wisdom goddess who was wondering why in the name of her father this demigod was so different.

Apparently being angry after almost dying was a common thing because the three young women found themselves very pissed toward two particular shameless siblings of theirs. After formulating a not so complicated plan of kicking their naked bodies out of the cabin and getting them to do something about all this mess they had created. Camp Half-Blood was in danger as if Gaea herself were to attack.

The trio strolled shoulder to shoulder into the suspected cabin, were the culprits still consumed their "love" for each other. Taking the lead, Rose smacked Annabeth on the head successfully snapping her out of her 'love trance'. _Time to pay bitches!_

Following Rose enthusiasm, Drew and Lacy pulled their sister by the hair to the wooden floor. With nothing more than an "eep" both love-making girls tried to hide their naked bodies from their sisters glaring eyes. Annabeth being a tad smarter than her companion, pulled a XXL shirt from one of her brother's drawer and stood up to glare at the trio of menacing wolfs-eh I mean girls.

Unfazed by their glares, Annabeth turned towards her half-sister and started to rant about how Percy could have caught her doing naughty things with Scarlet. However, Drew would not take any of that, after all, he had seen it all. It was hopeless to cover it. They could only wish that the aftermath of Percy's rage wouldn't destroy the city or even the state or worse, kill himself.

 **SLAP!**

The sound of Drew's hand colliding with Annabeth's cheek rumbled all over camp, not that anyone around cared enough to check it out. "YOU! What are you doing here, Drew" growled the culprit of all the wrongdoings of this world "Don't you have better things to do? Like sucking some douche son of Ares or anything" spat the enraged daughter of Athena while pushing the daughter of Aphrodite to the floor. What right did she had to stop them? She was so close to be one with Scarlet, again.

"Don't talk to her like that you dirty hypocrite" yelled the younger daughter of Athena holding her older sister by the collar of the overly sized shirt. Rose had enough of Annabeth and her cocky attitude towards everyone since the end of the Giant War. She may have been taller and probably stronger but Rose would not have anything of it, her head was becoming far too big for her own good.

Cleaning the dirt from her pants, Drew stood up as if nothing had happened. A little push wouldn't stop her from having her fun; this was her time to talk. "Shut it bitch, you should be worrying about your ex-boyfriend rather than having more sex with that slut on the floor" the mentioned slut scoffed at her half-sister's words while still shamelessly pleasuring herself, Drew was no one to her.

Scarlet Bishop did whatever she wanted. If she wanted to fuck Annabeth's brains out then she would do it without hesitation. Discussing such irritating matters with her worthless sister? Please be serious, she had better things to do anyway. Keeping that in mind (and that she would lose a fight against Drew).

Hearing Drew's words, Annabeth paled. An angry half-insane Percy Jackson wasn't anything good…there was Akhlys to prove it. She had thought about this event millions of times; where he found out before she could catch the best time to tell him they were over. Though, she always reached the same conclusion…they (she) were (was) screwed.

However, a small part of Annabeth's brain told her that maybe Percy's loyalty to her was still there and that he maybe could forgive her and spare her from his wrath. She was sure that Scarlet wouldn't mind having a threesome. Yet she knew that that was just the tiniest of her options…99% bound to fail…1% bound to work. **(A/: Yeah right girl, as if I would let that happen…sorry, I couldn't help myself *laughs nervously*)**

Lacy feeling a little left out, clapped Rose and Drew on the back. "Why don't we give these two naughty gals a lesson, eh girls?" proposed the young daughter of Aphrodite, an evil grin spreading thought her facial expressions.

 _May the author be with them…_

 **LINEBREAK** _after fight with Echidna_

 **Percy pov**

"Hey Lady Hecate, why do I owe you this cordial visit?" I asked awkwardly from my laying position. Trying to stand up, I found myself tied head to toe to a comfy bed. "Lady Hecate if I may ask? Are you here to kill me? Cause if you are…do it quick and clean please" I requested pathetically.

I know it may seem cowardly, but I don't have anything else to hold me back. I suppose my mom is somewhat prepared for this case, after all, I am a half blood who was destined to die at the age of 16. Doesn't she know that I'm bound to die young? I hope she gets over me soon enough. Maybe she could start a new family with Paul or adopt a child.

I just want to rest in peace, maybe find a cozy place in Elysium and enjoy being around my deceased friends…maybe even start a relationship down there. I could wing it and ask out a sexy female ghost or hell even a hunter… _I can't die again anyway. Unless Artemis finds out, revives me and kills me, again… okay maybe that wasn't a good idea after all._

"Don't be silly Percy" cooed the goddess of Magic sounding totally out of character. Actually, she didn't look like Hecate at all, if not for her fiery red hair. Instead of her dark brown/black robe she usually wears, she was wearing ripped jeans and a very very tight Five Finger Death Punch Orange T shirt that was almost too small for her DD cups. It actually looked hot! She even looked around my age maybe a few years older.

My heart started to beat faster and harder. Now that I noticed, she looked stunning. All goddesses were beautiful that I knew for a fact, but today she possessed an aura that attracted everything to her unlike the 'mighty' aura other goddesses possess when they show up. *cough* Hera *cough*

I know what you lot are thinking _"what the hell?! He has never seen Hecate in his life, I'm sure I stalked his entire life, it's impossible!"_ Yeah, but let me tell you. Demigod dreams can be very vivid. I have had my share of dreams of Hecate here and there, but today she looked like a totally different person.

I must say that she looked very hot (I'm still a male you know), better than many other goddesses I have seen in my short life…not that I would say it out loud or that would be my end. I felt lost in her deep dark purple eyes, which fitted her so well with her fiery red hair, while she stared intently into my sea-green eyes. I could feel a deep connection to her as if our souls were connected. I felt like I could even read what her eyes wanted to tell me.

I understood the message _"I am an ally, not your enemy"_ which I was grateful for. I probably would be dead by now if not for her. I guess I will have to thank her later. Even if I understood the Message, we continued staring deeply inside our souls that even time to blur. I felt like I could stare into those purple whirlpools forever. Meaning, I had to snap out of it the most awkward way possible.

"Sooo you are not gonna kill me" I asked stupidly. She looked like she wanted to face-palm but she held herself very well. After fully composing herself, she snapped her fingers and the ropes holding me down disappeared. Not using her godly powers, she helped me stand up. I blushed when her fleshy soft hands strongly grasped my rough ones. I almost could feel a low tingle on my skin from the power she irradiated.

After she let go of my hand, her eyes hardened and her expression changed to one of complete determination making her older looks return to her. "Perseus, you were very close to dying." She mumbled softly like a caring mother would. Comforting placing a warm hand over mine when I tensed up. _Come on, even if you know it is true, it's no fun to have someone telling you, you were about to die._ "If I haven't had an eye on you already you would be dead" I raised an eyebrow at that. I thought it was by sheer luck that she saved me, not that she monitored me.

Knowing that a goddess is always keeping tabs on you is everything but comforting. I wonder who else is watching? _Oh gods please don't tell me that they watch me while I'm showering or when I'm taking a dump, but the reaction of said god would be hilarious though._

"I guess I should thank you Lady Hecate-" that was as far as I reached before she placed a finger on my lips. I trembled a bit, it felt electrified by her mere touch… _note to self, touching goddesses no good for your health._

"Percy" she moaned my name with quivering lips "I owe you this and more. Well, many of us do" she added softly. I was confused by her words. What did she mean with 'I owe you'? for all I know I have never met her face to face before this encounter. _Also, weren't gods and goddesses supposed to be prideful immortals who owed nothing to no one?_

However, what truly stupefied me was the 'Many of us do'. Does that mean that there were more stalking me too? If the goddess of Magic was checking on me, why wouldn't they? How many? More and more questions popped up in my head but none possessed an answer. Now was the time to seek an answer for them.

"Lad-"

"Just Hecate please" she chided

"Hmm okay La-err Hecate, How and why do you owe me?" I asked with a pleading look. Even if she was acting friendly and said that she owed me that didn't mean that I could demand anything from her. Of course, that was common sense between demigods or any immortal-related being. _Piss off a god and you are ashes._

"Oh that's easy, you saved us from Zeus wrath" said the goddess of Magic nonchalantly. Okay, rewind just a bit. Did she just say that I saved her and other people (for lack of better terms) from Zeus' wrath? I'm quite sure I haven't done such a thing for anyone. Maybe, this is some kind of prank the campers are pulling on me for losing the last capture the flag. _Damn, I knew I shouldn't have teamed up with the Hecate and Hermes Cabin._

I wanted to shout 'hey guys, you caught me! This is really funny, you can get out already'. Then the entire Hermes and Hecate cabin would appear and start to laugh their ass off, but I suppose things in the magical world aren't so easy. However, I could feel the pressure behind Hecate's words. This wasn't any kind of sick joke.

"Uh, okay?" I exclaimed dumbfounded. The goddess in front of me face-palmed at my stupidity, I could feel the disappointment behind her action. I probably could spent the rest of my life wondering what she meant with that before I could guess right.

"Let me be blunt here Percy" I nodded my head "You saved our godly ass, as in every rebel minor god and goddess, from Zeus wrath with your wish back in the Titan War." My head imploded right on the spot. My mind went in overload when her words reached my ears. _Every minor god thinks that they owe me? How can it be possible? I mean I am grateful that Hecate saved me, but that would do to repay her debt, right? She may leave me alone now, right?_

Hecate snickered at my astonished face or probably there was something on it. "Percy, by the look of it, you don't get it at all"

"Let me explain it to you" she offered "Back in Ancient Greece, if a god or goddess had the misfortune of falling in debt with any human or other immortal being, said god or goddess would turn into an eternal servant or, in simple words, a slave" I frowned. I never liked how the gods deal with things nowadays, but I guess they have progressed a bit from their old style. _What if the gods still follow that rule? Oh my gods I am screwed._

"Any slave at that time was only meant to pleasure his master" she spat bitterly "physically, emotionally, or even sexually, though, that was back in good old Greece." I breathed out in relief but I couldn't help the blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Now, here in America all is different, life means nothing to anybody, and people values more an electronic device than a life" I wanted to protest that mortals were different that we valued life as a blooming flower, but the words were stuck in my throat "Thus affecting the own behavior of the gods themselves. For example, you got Apollo and your friend Leo; they exchanged the curse of Delos for an instrument made of metal scraps. In the past, to obtain that flower you had to overcome dozens of almost impossible quest. Many heroes and villains died trying. Now, a god is tricked in his own vanity."

"Well, I suppose, it is our own fault. The selfishness of the gods has rubbed on humanity and now we are paying for it. I'm still amazed by the adaptiveness of the human race that it is somewhat scary." I was speechless. _A goddess admitting that the gods were wrong? Not something you see every millennia, for all I know, there is no precedent to that fact._

"Back to the topic, many have already chosen what to do with what you have done. Some choose to ignore your deeds since, in their words, 'you should be groveling at their feet for letting you save their asses'; others said they would give you guidance when needed, and some grateful ones promised to take a pebble from your path. Lastly, a few, such as myself, decided to help you all the way through your road. Oh also some goddesses offered a nightstand to repay their debt, I do not know what will you do with them." I gulped at the last one.

My head was spinning. It was as if she had turned my entire world around _. A god offering help form their own without getting something out of it?_ That was unheard of. How am I supposed to accept that? At least not everything had changed there still were some gods that kept their immense ego intact.

The goddess smile at me "As my first gift, I bless you as my champion." Hecate leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. Tongue and everything. For at least five whole minutes. My body started to heat up, for a reason I thought I was getting aroused, until I started to glow a soft dark purple, like I was surrounded by these dark purple neon lights. Suddenly, I felt an immense surge of power inside my body. Hecate kept me close to her, pulling me to her chest like I was going to disappear while still kissing me, but I guess anything is possible in the godly world. Her soft breasts were pressing against my chest if it wasn't for the burning feeling that I'd felt, I think I might've enjoyed it.

I felt a connection with the underworld, magic, the moon, and _polecats. What the fuck with the last one?_ I looked around me. I could feel the mist surrounding us and could see what was hidden behind it. No, it was not only that, I could see farther than the fabrics of earth, I could feel the magic flowing through everything in existence, from the blowing winds to the deepest waters.

"I see you liked it Perseus" she said.

"I hope you mean your blessing Hecate." Percy asked unsure but she just gave him a smile. Why do I feel as if I am in trouble? "But beware of the power of Witchcraft son of Poseidon! Magic is even greater than your father's domain. Beware of this great power Percy Jackson…before it consumes you" I nodded grimly. Power hunger was a deadly fatal flaw and I had seen enough of it to know I shouldn't bear with it. However, these powers truly made me feel an invincible badass.

"I, Hecate, goddess of Magic, Mist, Crossroads, name you my official and only champion. Protect the banners of magic and sea, held high the cabins of Hecate and Poseidon, on mine and your father's name Perseus Jackson" she roared dramatically. With every word she said, the sky turned darker while thunders rumbled on the background. "May the world tremble under your feet son of the earth-shaker because the champion of the Dark Lady has awoken within you!" she finished with a final lightning and the flock of ravens flying to the inexistent horizon. _I guess she truly is the goddess of The Mist._

"Cool" I muttered sarcastically while I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. Anyone can say I was being an ungrateful brat, but it felt comforting to know that not everything had changed within the gods specially their theatric antics. In addition, I felt pretty comfortable around her as if we were old friends.

"Percy, my blessing bestows upon you the ability to use magic spells from any element, the ability to raise the death to a short extend, the ability to see through the Mist and the amount of strength in living things. Your skills and reflexes will be double under Nyx' realm, tripled under a Full Moon, and far stronger with astronomical events involving the moon like equinox. Lastly, you will be able to take better choices on a crossroad and other small things like polecats wanting you to pet and helping you whit whatever you need" I was, once again, speechless. There was no way I could repay Hecate for everything she had done. My gratitude was not enough, I needed to do something better to demonstrate my thankfulness.

I lowered myself to one knee and bowed to her. "Thank you my Lady, I have no way to repay you for your kindness apart from making you proud-" I was rudely stopped from continuing by a painful slap.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself, Perseus. I'm not making you my champion because I need one or because I want a tool to do my bidding just like Hera does with Jason Grace. I'm making you my champion because I want you, I need you. In my heart, I will always be grateful to you. You did not only free me from the wrath of Zeus but from the darkness the Titans plated within my heart." I wanted to say something cool about it but the goddess continued with her heart to heart with me.

"I know it may not mean much to you, but you possess a special place in my heart. Maybe not like a son but close enough like a friend I can fully trust. Or further than friends…"

"Percy, I will bestow you a second gift. I hereby lend you the strength of my cabin, my children and my empousa servants are to your disposition whenever you may need them. Only Lord Tartarus and I possess more power over the empousa than you Perseus. Use their strength well." My jaw dropped. I was more than satisfied with being her champion. But then again who wouldn't?

I felt an overwhelming need to show my gratitude toward the goddess. Over the last weeks, I had been feeling useless, worthless, and lost. Maybe, it was a premonition of what was going to happen or I was only negating the facts. However, for the first time in a while, I finally felt needed and loved. _Can I really trust her?_

I shook my head. Those only were paranoid thoughts; she wouldn't have made me her champion if she was deceiving me. I could feel joy tears starting to cloud my vision. I ran to the goddess of Magic and embraced her in a tight, warm hug. Said goddess returned the favor with god-level strength. "Thank…Hecate" I sobbed with a watery smile playing on my lips.

"Remember Percy, I will be there if you need me…as your patron and friend only not for magic 101 that is something you'll have to figure out by yourself" proclaimed the goddess as she walked back into the forest.

Her casual and hot-looking clothes started to fade with every step she took. As those faded away her usual attired started to appear. "Percy, one more thing. Apart from the amount of minor gods that are grateful to you, one more god acknowledges your effort. An Olympian." If this conversation continues, I'm going to die from heart attacks. An Olympian not being a prideful ass? I bet no one, not even Chiron, has heard of something like that.

Of course, Zeus and Ares are out of the list. Those two hate my guts to the bone. Oh well, it is not as if I give about those womanizers. "Perseus, I warn you. Even though he is grateful toward you, he is still an Olympian who believes himself as a superior being. I don't know what stunt he is going to pull. Therefore, be prepared for the worst." Please let it be something cool and useful! I thought

With that happy note Hecate disappeared from my sight, though, her voice still ringed all over the forest. "You should visit my cabin, my champion. My sons and daughters, they don't get that many visits you know…"

"Oh, and one more thing" her laugh rang thought the entire forest as if Gaea herself had spoken. I could only guess what was on the mind of such unpredictable goddess. "I am a single goddess" purred the immortal woman like she was right behind me and purred in my ear. Instantly, an image of Hecate on the beach appeared in my head. Her godly proportions very well shown in her dark purple bikini. Her innocent expression making her even more appealing to the eye.

I shook my head _, get yourself together Percy_ , I told myself. I wasn't searching for a one nightstand or a girlfriend, not even one as great as Hecate. My heart was still broken; I still need time to think about all that had happened back in the Athena cabin.

Annabeth was the one still burning bright inside my heart. I still needed time to rearrange myself up. _Time to change to a new Percy, one without Annabeth Chase at his side._

 _Maybe and just maybe Annabeth dumping me wasn't so bad._

 **Narrator Percy pov**

Okay lets take a break. I know some of you don't actually know what the fuck just happened. You don't have to be ashamed of it, it is a common thing, it happens to everybody once in a while.

Let me explain it to you, everything that you just saw was a fucking dream or illusion suit yourself. _Yeah I had a dream inside a dream, crazy right?_ After I was knocked out, Hecate came and beat Echidna's ass really hard. Since she has been stalking me for a while, creepy right, she knew everything that was going on and decided to go for the fashionable late hero entrance. _Show off._

Apparently, I was a physical and a mental wreck. Therefore she tasked herself to fix me on the inside and the outside. Then when we have all the mushy and embarrassing stuff you saw. _Gods, I was so pathetic and naïve back then._ Anyway, I just needed some confidence to return to my good old self. So, what better way than being turned into someone's champion to gain some of it.

In conclusion, what happened is that Hecate, goddess of Magic, saved my ass, made me her champion, and gave me unimaginable power turning me into a complete overpower character! Isn't it great? The sad thing is that I don't have the knowledge to wield such magic. So without proper training, I can't use any power she gave me…making it completely useless for now. And do you want to know the best part? She said that I would have to train it myself and that she wouldn't be helping with my magic training maybe I could even learn some weird dark magic voodoo stuff.

Well, we end this informative break here. Let's continue with my story! Enjoy!

 **Percy pov**

After I woke up from my little illusion, I appeared exactly where I had passed out from Echidna's attack, naked. That damn goddess cured all my fatal and non-fatal wounds but couldn't leave me a spare set of clothes! _Talking about half-assed jobs._

Well that's about what happened in that moment. By the way, a threatening letter also appeared. Apparently, she missed a very important thing to tell me, at least for her.

I quote. _"Dear Perseus, my champion"_

 _"I know I told you that I had already told you everything you needed to know, except how to use your powers, but I missed a point of utmost importance in my dream-message. Don't you dare get stolen by the Loli big-breast! If you wonder whom that is, it is Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Don't be fooled by her appearance, she hides a nice rack under those rags. A demigod has the right to have up to five patrons (his godly parent included), but that would mean he needs to sacrifice all his food including his dessert. Don't you dare betray me; You are mine!"_

 _"With all my love, Hecate"_

 _"PS: did you like that nice picture of me? I can send you the more revealing version if you want ;p."_

Damn, I never knew women could be so direct.

After reading the weird letter, I sneaked back into my cabin, took a good shower, and dressed myself. After getting ready, I decided that I would give a visit to the Hecate Cabin. The cabin was one of the scariest cabins in camp. It was rumored that the goddess herself enchanted the stones used for its construction. Some even said that if any of the stones were to fell, it would explode or turn every one within half a mile into a tree.

Even with Hecate's blessing, I couldn't tell if it was true or not nor did I want to find out.

When I got there, her children welcomed me with wide-open arms. I got to admit we had a blast partying all day. Hecate's children weren't freaks or some kind of demons that wanted to rip your soul from your body for a potion. They were normal demigods with the ability to use mana and cast spells. They also were great teachers when it came to my new powers. Which apparently unlike their mother I learned something from.

For the next week or so I came a lot to the Hecate cabin I didn't really want to spend time with my other 'friends' because I realized they all had hide the fact that Annabeth was with scarlet. Everyone treated the children of Hecate as an outcast and maybe I did to. But now I know that they were actually fun and maybe a bit weird but who isn't?

The Hecate kids and I became good friends and somedays Lou Ellen and her younger sister, Leandra, even came to visit me and asked to hang out a little.

Leandra was the cutest thing ever, if you get to know her. However, she had a small problem; she was born with a physical irregularity. This little fourteen years old was 5'1 with dark purple eyes like her mother and blond hair.

The problem? Her hair. Anyone in a right state of mind would run from her naturally. Why? Because her hair turned into pythons. Not like the medusa's one. Medusa's hair was made of real snakes. Unlike Leandra's which starts like normal hair in the roots but when you reach the tips, it forms hair snakes. Her hair molds into alive pythons, with eyes and teeth…oh and venom too.

Actually, the pythons are of no problem with the right amount of candy. Who would guess they were like cats if you give them candy.

How the Hades she was born like that? I don't know. In addition, I think it is a touchy subject for Hecate because every time I talk about her in front of the goddess, she gets all nervous. Oh yeah I got a lot of dreams where I talked to Hecate about stuff. Normal stuff like how my day was, what I did that day, you know normal stuff.

Apart from my daily visit to the Hecate cabin, I have been assigned on night watch, along with other campers, since the day of my battle. Regarding this, Chiron asked Mr. D if there has been news from the council. Hades has reported a mild increase in the monsters roaming in the underworld, but nothing notorious enough for the other gods to give a damn about.

Unfortunately, Annabeth has also been assigned on watch duty, mostly on the same days as me. We haven't said a word to each other yet and whenever our eyes would met accidentally, she would avert her gaze immediately.

 _I guess that's the best for the both of us._

More or less, life has returned how it was before. I visited my mother a few days ago and explained everything that had happened lately. She was overjoyed that her 'baby boy' had returned home for first time in a while, though, she was saddened by the news. Although, she looked a little nervous with my presence. I guess it has to do with the fact that every time I visit more monster appear in the neighborhood.

I suppose my scent gets stronger as I get older. By how things look, I won't be able to visit my mother anymore and I won't place her in danger just for my selfish desires. Maybe, there is some spell that can cover my scent for a short time with that I would be able to visit my mother and hear what she had to say.

"Percy I have to tell you something" said my mother, but before she could say anything more monsters poured from the streets marking my leave. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, a nod to Paul, and I was gone. _I hope whatever she had to tell me wasn't that important._

Currently, I was training in the arena, hard. At least, harder than normal. Earlier, Chiron told me that I had a quest or more like a job to accomplish. No prophesy, No companions. This wasn't an actual quest uttered by Rachael, but a request from an anonymous god.

"You have to hunt down a pack or two of hellhounds roaming around Leo's garage. You know the one he keeps rambling about every time we have a counselor's meeting" was the explanation given to me. When I asked who tasked me this, he said that the god had his reasons to stay in the dark. Hecate's words resonated in my mind _"I don't know what stunt he is going to pull. Therefore, be prepared for the worst."_ For all I know, he could be anyone who is 'grateful' towards me. If I had knew that it would turn this troublesome, I would have let them rot in hell. Well there's nothing I can do now.

I shrugged; something to distract me from camp's routine was worth it. I mean, it is not as if it is a hard task nor do I have a deadline. So what do I have to lose?

 _I guess tomorrow I am hunting doggies *evil smirk*_

* * *

 **This is a wrap! Like it or Hate it? What do you say about breaking the fourth wall? You gonna be seeing that here and there in the story. After all, this story is telling a story.**

 **READ THIS. ****We had a raping scene today. However, we suppressed as much as we could to keep it T rated. This story's rating may change sooner or later due to probable torture scenes, a lot of gore, and not so probable lemon. If you readers want to raise the bar at M rating, my Beta and I will set free our pervy side and delight you with everything our minds can produce. Your choice. Let us know through PM, Review, and the poll I'm going to post.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Hikaru Nara by Goose House (Theme song of 'My Lie in April' great emotional anime. I went onto a feel trip with it.)

 **Well, I don't know when I'm going to post next since I have been having personal issues with time. I have my extracurricular classes, Karate, 12 hours of Anime daily, and other stuff to take care of. Also my Beta is on a three week trip so it can take a bit longer.**

 **Anyway, Review, Favorite and Follow if you want the next chapter coming.**

 **Also special thanks to my Beta, DarkGamer159, for checking my stuff and helping me with the story. He has great ideas that have helped me a lot in developing the story. Especially in this chapter, he really pulled out the potential of this one!**

 **See ya soon guys!**


	7. Chapter 7-I Dont Even Care Anymore

**Well, I'm back as you can see. I know many of you wish me death, but unless someone actually tries to kill me I will continue writing. I haven't post thanks to school, so now that I finally get free time, I'm back. Not much to say apart from wishing you a late Merry Christmas and probably New Year. Who knows...maybe I post again before that date. XD**

 **As always, I must say this awful phrase that no one actually likes. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

 **Chapter 7-I Don't even Care Anymore**

* * *

 _ **Percy pov**_

 _"I don't know what stunt he is going to pull. Therefore, be prepared for the worst." For all I know, he could be anyone who is 'grateful' towards me. If I had known that it would turn this troublesome, I would have let them rot in hell. Well there's nothing I can do now._

 _I shrugged; something to distract me from camp's routine was worth it. I mean, it is not as if it is a hard task nor do I have a deadline. So what do I have to lose?_

 _I guess tomorrow I am hunting doggies *evil smirk*_

 **Third Pov **_Two days later_

The last two days were hell for Poseidon's son. The data over the amount of hellhounds was absolutely wrong. The kill account of Hecate's champion was over 30 doggies and he was sure that, at least, two dozen more where tailing him. He went from being the Hunter to the hunted. _Well shit._

 _What can I say? I bite more than I can chew. Sue me._

The sea-green eyed demigod ran as a madman, not even the exhaustion of his previous sleepless night could stop him. He wouldn't stop no matter what, he was going to get to Leo's garage. He would prove that he wasn't useless without Annabeth, that he could play the lone wolf card.

The Hero of Olympus knew he was losing it, but his pride wouldn't let him ask for help from others until he reached his breaking point. Which was about now. From the start he could have asked Leo for some automatons or some kind of protective device, but he believe himself superior now that he had magical powers.

Still he had the right to complain about Nyx promiscuity with dog-like monsters. _Why did she had to go wild and breed such bothersome beasts?_

Perseus now regretted ignoring Hecate's advice. She had suggested to bring a children of hers to tag along just as backup, but he rejected her idea immediately. He didn't need someone to cover his back or so he had thought before.

The raven haired guy's instincts ringed dangerously just before a six feet tall hellhound jumped from the tree line at his left. The half-blood uncapped Riptide and swung the blade in a horizontal slash. However, the oversized dog wouldn't go down so easily. The hellhound opened his incredibly huge jaw and caught the sword between his sharp teeth.

Not wasting a second, the monster threw our hero tumbling through the ground until he hit a tree, breaking two of his ribs and his left arm. Cursing, Perseus coughed more blood than he expected. His lungs were probably punctured.

He hadn't wanted to waste his MP (Magical Points) before but now the situation deemed it worth it. He raised his left arm and summoned a small fireball, the only tier 2 spells he had previously learned with the Hecate children, Implosive Fireball.

"See you in Hell, bastard" groaned the half-blood as he threw the fireball in his hand to the oblivious monster who was already savoring his next meal. Unlike the normal fireball, who burned the outer layers of the victim, this spell burned the internal organs of the victim resulting in a bloody mess.

After receiving the attack, the hellhound started to whimper in agony, the fire slowly but surely boiling his blood and charring his body until he was nothing more than a cracked shell. Percy grimaced as the monster rolled and howled in pain, he wasn't a sadist to enjoy inflicting pain in others…well just a bit.

Painting the son of Poseidon golden, the dog's heart and brain exploded sending the beast to rest in agony in the depths of Tartarus. With wobbly legs, the young man stood up using his sword as a cane.

He was exhausted and injured. Wondering if he would make it to Leo's garage in this state?

In his dazed state, the demigod limped as fast as his damaged body could carry him. That hellhound was probably a scout meaning the others weren't too far from his position. His howling and blood stains wouldn't help to his case.

Just when Leo's garage was in his range of sight, an old cripple man walked just in the direction of the garden of Calypso. Even if he made safely to Leo's, the man would be dead meat for sure. Was he the same Percy Jackson that would jump to save someone without a second thought? No, but he wouldn't disgrace his mother's last name by turning a blind eye.

 _Great! Just fucking great! Just when I am about to be skewer by savage beasts, more problems get in the way. Does Tyche hate me that much?_

Taking his decision, the Champion of Hecate ran as fast as he could to catch up with the gramps ahead of him. The hellhounds were awfully silent. For all the demigod knew, they could be about to catch up with him.

With all his might, he tackled the man into some strawberry bushes in the outskirts of Calypso's garden. The half-blood made a 180 degrees twist in the air, he didn't want to kill the guy himself with the fall.

Using his last resort, the sea-green eyed guy took a bag with a piece of bloody raw meat inside. Leandra had given him this as a last backup plan for his own safely. Any beast could be tamed with the right treats…her snakes were proof of it.

With all his might, the son of the sea threw the rotten meat to the other side of the forest. He hoped that the hellhounds would get caught with a wild beast and give him some more minutes, but it was improbable with his current luck. At most, he had a couple of minutes before the beasts caught up with them.

Perseus was too drilled in survival mode that he took the older man from his legs and placed him on his back without previous permission. "Hang on Tight, gramps". The unknown person didn't answer but tightend his grip on Perseus shoulders. More than enough confirmation for Percy to take off at full speed.

He was sure he could make it to the garden. He could feel the growing bloodlust from the demon dogs tailing him. After all, a piece of meat was nothing compared to two full grown humans.

After crossing the garden's borderline, Percy felt his muscles giving in to exhaustion and fell to the ground. The man in his back didn't help.

As usual, two golden automatons approached the two newcomers to 'Leo's garage and Calypso's garden'. Percy stood up with wobbly legs to let the Automatons scan him. "Percy Jackson" he rasped "and a guest"

Percy's robot beeped a green line and proceeded to retreat back into the garage. However, the other automaton's scan didn't go as smooth as his mate's. A load alarm with yellow warning lights went off until the head of the robot exploded into a shower of sparks. Without its head, the rest of the body fell into a metallic mess of wires and gears.

To the Sea's son surprise, his comrade didn't react aggressively or called for the chivalry, but instead lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head to the unidentified being.

The demigod jumped as far as he could and uncapped Riptide with his right hand and summoned a fireball with his left one. He wasn't sure who this guy was, but it obviously was bad news. Until now the half-blood was too focused on surviving that he forgot all about the older man.

Now that he looked closer, the man had the built of a bulky warrior. If not for his physical defect, he couldn't have been taller than 6'1. A mop of badly cared brown hair shadowed the dark brown eyes from the young man's sight.

Slowly, the man started to grow in size until it reached the godly height of 7'9 with ripped muscles to match. Just like the rest of his body, the small mop of hair started to spread through the man's face forming a well-defined and taken care of beard. Lastly, the brown suit was replaced by a blue overall with the name _Lenny_ sewed into it.

The demigod wondered who this so called Lenny was. He had never heard of a god named Lenny, but judging from his attire, he could put up a good fight. _Goddamit, don't tell me this is another mother fucking quest from a god?!_

The son of the sea took his faithful sword and labeled it at the man's chest. "Who are you?" growled the enraged teenager. Ire burning in his exhausted eyes, daring him to speak up the wrong answer. His hand trembled, he knew he wouldn't be able to put up a good fight with his current injures.

"Good to see ya too, lad" replied the now identified god of forges, or as people use to call him, 'forge dude'. A rocket scientist wasn't needed to know that. After all, who else would say lad in the Greek Mythology.

The half-blood capped his pen-blade. "Hello, Lord Hephaestus" greeted courteously the demigod. The son of Poseidon was actually in good terms with the god. He wasn't prideful as the rest of the council and was actually useful whenever he showed up. "Why are you visiting Leo in a disguise, if I may ask?" inquired skeptically the hero of Olympus.

 _He is visiting Leo right?_

"Perseus as much as I love to see my son, I am not here to see him" Even though he wanted to deny it with all his being, he knew the god was there for him. Why else would a mighty Olympian god be in such unappealing attire?

However, the son of the sea was _tired_ , tired of all the hunting, tired of the crap happening around him lately. He told everyone this was just another quest, even to himself. However, the truth was that it was only a way to disperse his pent-up rage. Probably making him snappy.

"What do you want Lord Hephaestus?" he snapped "I am on a quest if you haven't noticed" I grumbled under his breath.

"A god can't just come to say hello to one of his favorite demigods?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No?" replied the half-blood uncertainly. It was unheard off. A god has never dropped by just to say hello. Not even to their own children when they were off to some quest or something. Hephaestus would be a legend if he was there _only_ to say hello.

"You are right, I am here for something else than just to say hello" his signature scowl was on. Thought, the demigod reached to the conclusion that that it was probably how his face looked all the time.

As to divert the tension between to god and the demigod, Hephaestus started to make small talk with Percy about why Leo never came to check the wrecked automatons. However, soon enough the Lord of the Forges turned serious once again and spoke, more like grunted "Perseus I have enjoyed out little conversation but I must ask that you hear me out."

"I assume Hecate already blessed you?" the deity asked matter-of-factly. The hero nodded.

"So I suppose she also told you about the other gods that wished to reward you, too" with that statement the demigod finally understood why the god had appeared before him. The prospect of acquiring more power thrilled him, but at the same time he knew it wouldn't change his overall attitude.

"Well Percy, to show my gratitude. I will bless yo-" Hephaestus stopped right on his track seeing the glazed look on the demigod's eyes.

"Perseus, I see you are misunderstanding my gift. To clarify, you won't receive any power from my blessing."

"Okay…if you say so. What do I receive from your 'blessing' then?" asked the half-blood losing all his eagerness after hearing he wouldn't be able to do something with his hands without it blowing up in his face.

The god rubbed the tip of his beard as if he was pondering how to express the rights his blessing offered without offending the child before him. Gods knew it wasn't healthy for them to mess with the strongest demigod in history. "You see Perseus, I will become something like your 'Devine guardian'. Kinda like your patron but without the amazing powers…and I will heal your current wounds"

"No offense Lord Hephaestus, but isn't Hecate there for that position? Hecate has been taking care of me for quite some time and I think that she deserves that position more than anyone else." Stated the smiling son of Poseidon as he thought of the goddess that easily became his best friend. "However, I would appreciate your later offer"

In the blink of an eye the god of Volcanoes turned serious. "Don't be foolish, Perseus. This isn't a petty fight over who takes you as a possession. This is a serious and urgent matter." He chided. _Maybe he is a little upset about it…_

The god sighed as he watched the half-blood's face contort in confusion. "Perseus, I didn't want to be so blunt about this topic but I see you deserve a complete explanation." His voice icy as Khione's.

Apollo and I overheard Zeus talking about getting you out of the page. After this, Apollo flashed away just to return as pale as a mummy. He told me another prophecy was issued but said that it wasn't time for it be revealed…yet." _Are you telling me that the second they plan to kill me, another prophecy appears hanging above my head? Isn't that like labeling me 'too valuable to dispose'… ok, not funny"._

Despite his petty thoughts, the demigod was fuming. He had to admit he hadn't done much to save Olympus as many claimed but he had done his best at helping. He, at least, deserved the respect of not killing him after using him. In his mind, this was only a reminder of what type of beings he was dealing with. _Who cares? If he wants to send me to Tartarus, he can fuck himself._

The champion of Hecate was ready to go down fighting. He had been in Tartarus anyway. _The first time is always the worst isn't it?_ Truthfully, the thought terrorized him. He would never wish to return to that dark pit…especially not alone. He couldn't lie to himself, he missed Annabeth. It was these kind of moments that made him miss her touch, her delicate lips, hell even her punches.

The lone thought of the Athena kid made his blood boil. All those years they spent together flushed down the toilet thanks to her. Percy Jackson hated Annabeth Chase. Not because she chose another girl over him but because she cheated on him; because she _tricked_ him into believing a lie. If she had ended things when all started the situations would be different. He wouldn't be able to stay mad at her, not after all they went though as friends.

The half-blood shook his head in annoyance. He couldn't be thinking of Annabeth in times like these. She wasn't worth the headache.

The thought of facing another prophecy without having her protecting his back made chills run down his back, but he would have to deal with it. It was his duty as the hero of the story. He wouldn't let others suffer the path of the hero just because he was too weak. _Annabeth won't stop me._

"I know it's a lot to take, but let me finish" added the lord of Volcanoes. The half-blood wanted to reap his ears apart. _More?!_ "There are rumors flying that Zeus has not been himself lately and that he is being controlled by someone powerful enough to wrap the King of the Gods in his hand. Someone wants to bring Olympus down and you are a main target."

 _Great just great! Another unbeatable god that wants my head on a silver plate. Who is it this time? Tartarus and the rest of his siblings? Or is it Chaos that wants a piece of my ass just for himself/herself?_

"You must accept my offer Perseus. Why do you think father filled the council with his children? I must stick to his decisions unless I'm related to the subjects." Spat the god of fire.

It was a dirty move, dirty but effective. Forcing his children to side with him. It would always achieve him more than half of the votes and since the gods rarely have a connection to mortals…Zeus always gets what he wants. A plan worthy of Athena.

"So, Perseus Jackson, do you accept my offer of being your Devine Guardian?" he asked dramatically. _Like I have a choice of rejecting him._

"I accept…but can't you give just a bit of immunity to fire?" pleaded the son of Poseidon with puppy eyes. _Imagine the possibilities! I could finally be able to play dodge the fireball with Tyson! Or hunt Colchis bulls with him without fear to finish like the biggest fried chicken ever!_

"Maybe one day Perseus, I will consider it" he said laughing heartedly. As if he had just read the embarrassing thought of the young man. Giving him a soft pat on the shoulder, he disappeared on a column of fire.

Perseus watched the burned spot beside him with a frown. He was turning powerful, and he didn't like it. He had the support of many gods (very powerful ones at that), maybe enough to overthrow Zeus and set Olympus straight like it should be. In the other hand, he knew power brings enemies, very powerful enemies.

And like in any story, the villain is always stronger and way cooler than the hero. Okay, maybe it's impossible to be more awesome that Percy Jackson, but we have to admit that the bad guys always are badass as hell.

The demigod shrugged his shoulders and popped his neck. He was tired of the long hunt and mentally exhausted from everything Hephaestus told him. _I'm sure Leo won't mind if I steal something from his fridge._

 **TIME SKIP** _1 month after_

Perseus drooled contently as he dreamed about a delicious steak. It was Saturday morning on camp, the day without camp activities. It was the day the campers could relax and chill all they wanted, and give a well-deserved break to their sore and tired muscles after a week of intense training.

The sole habitant of the Poseidon cabin spent his Sunday over-sleeping like most of the campers. After all, it was a forbidden pleasure they only get once a week. However, lately Chiron has been putting double leach on his students. Somehow Chiron got his hooves on the fact that there may be another war. One with an enemy that Olympus has never faced.

This got his panties on a twist. Therefore he declared camp Half-Blood as a warfare zone, declaring that no camper would die because of not being properly prepared, unlike the last two wars. It was true, if the demigods had trained for the previous wars…many lives wouldn't have been lost. Many extra lives would have been saved.

 _That's why I told Chiron about it…Whoops?_

The son of Poseidon admitted he did it on purpose. He knew his brethren at least deserved the change to fight back. Even if dropping dead everyday was necessary for that. Chiron took the news a lot better that the champion of Hecate did and was immediately scheming plans to prepare his pupils. He supposed the trainer of heroes hadn't lived for so long for nothing.

He summoned a meeting with the cloven council and ordered that they must organize and prepare the fauns in Camp Jupiter as a fighting force. Also, they were to increase the demigod search. Chiron's instinct told him that this war was going to affect the mortals too. It was better to have all the new demigods helping in some way than having them face some monster without having some way to defend themselves…or at least knowing what is attacking them.

With the satyrs on high alert, the campers also had to be on alert. New demigods always brought some kind of monster along with them. Always, no matter what, there was any type of monster coming after the fresh meat. Each cabin was assigned a day to stay on night guard to help get rid of any problem in the newcomers' safety pathway to camp.

Until this moment, eight campers have popped from the ranges of 7 to 12 years. The majority were sons and daughters of Hephaestus and Apollo. The sea-green eyed demigod knew it had to do with the fact they knew of the incoming threat. Having new campers always brought joy to camp. Their innocence always gave a reason to the veterans to fight for.

As the son of the sea munched on his steak pillow, he heard his beloved camp horn. It was the unmistakable strongest, high pitched damn alarm ever. Something Chiron was very proud of at the moment of morning training.

He suddenly jerked forward, pillow still in his mouth, and dashed to his shower. Using his powers to turn it on and wash himself, he was out in less than ten seconds. Perks of being a son of Poseidon. You can skip a shower; just touch the water and be clean as new.

The hero of Olympus rushed out of his cabin as other campers were checking on the commotion and if the new demigod needed help with their persecutor. Of course there was already a crowd around Thalia's three, probably the early-risers ogling the poor soul battle some lesser monster.

As Perseus made his way to Thalia's tree, many campers gave him questioning looks. Truth to be told, he was barely leaving his cabin apart from meals and training with the Hecate cabin. In addition, to his guard duty and camp activities (he ditched from time to time). It was a progress after never leaving apart from hanging out with the Magic spawns.

When the son of Poseidon arrived to the hill, his jaw hit the floor. There, fighting outside the barrier, were three demigods he had never seen. Two females and one male. However, the one fighting the monster was who caught his attention. On the other hand, he couldn't help but face palm as he noticed the unconscious form of his best friend.

Of course Grover, the bravest of the satyrs, had to attract the most dangerous monsters. Luo Ellen was fending the seven-headed hydra as Grover, the valiant hero, took a nap. So much for a great protector.

By the moment the hero arrived to the fight, she had already cut off two of the seven head and cauterized them with her magic. However, by the look of it, her magic points (MP) and stamina were running low. If no one helps, she won't make it alive.

Percy glanced at the three stoic demigods that were gaping like fishes at the multi-headed snake. They were far enough not to get caught in the middle of a fight.

Unlike his fellow campers, Percy rushed to the fight to help his friend. He uncapped Riptide and sprinted toward an unsuspecting head that was sneaking at Luo's back. Just when the hydra was about to bite her leg, he threw riptide to the head. With a rush of luck, his sword stabbed the head dead in the monster's eye.

"Hey Lou, having fun without me?" The champion of Hecate said cheekily despite being weaponless and surrounded by five angry looking heads. The fact that he would be able to fight alongside her, firing up.

"Good to see you are joining the party, Percy. Always looking for trouble don't you?" the young mage retorted mischievously with a glint in her eyes that said she was going to enjoy this.

The hero of Olympus dodged a fireball as he went straight to the injured head. He yanked riptide out of the head as it turned into dust. To split and reform, the head of a Hydra must be chop off not just be damaged or partially cut. "With you around, I don't have to" he shot back while he dodged another ball of acid spewed at him.

Coating his sword with thin layers of moist and making them boil, he slashed at the fire-spilling head. With the rapid increasing temperature of riptide, the sword glowed red and cut right through the neck of the beast, cauterizing it instantly.

The demigod son of Poseidon turned to Luo, smirking. However, she was too busy summoning dozens of wooden sticks from the forest, all looking deadly sharp. Effectively impaling a toxic gas spilling head and another fire spitting one. Both turned into dust instantly.

"Ha that makes two for me, water pony" mocked the daughter of Hecate. The half- brother of Pegasus found the powers of the young wizard impressive, but also was highly offended by the abuse of his family tree. Okay he was related to horses in a sense and could control water but 'water pony' really?

That girl was going to pay dearly. _Maybe show her one of her mother's pic later._

The champion of Hecate took the water coating his sword and shaped it into a living arrow. Using his hydro-kinesis. He commands the arrow to impale the monster's head right through the brain. "That makes three for me" he said smugly.

"I killed two before you even arrived Jackson, which makes four for me" barked Luo as she fought for her pride. The hydra, on the other hand, glanced nervously at the two Greek heroes' that had incapacitated all of its heads. It desperately looked for something sharp where it could severe his neck and regrow his fellow comrades.

"Whoever kills the immortal head wins, deal" said both demigods at the same time. Both grinned madly at each other before charging toward the cowering monster. In its opinion, both were insane and they were who deserved Tartarus…the hydra only wanted a simple fresh meal. Its animalistic instincts telling him to hunt down some prey to fill its empty belly.

While Percy used his earthquake powers to trip the monster into an easy kill and charged head on toward the hydra with riptide ready to split the skull in half, Luo summoned a fireball to burn the head to crisps. As the monster fell into the trap of the son of Poseidon, a high pitched scream could be heard through the crowd of people watching the show. As the young man jumped into the air ready to impale the monster and Luo fired her fireball, a battle cry was heard from the monster's back.

Both warriors turned to the direction of the war cry to see the new male demigod jump into the monster's head and smash it with his bare fists. The unnamed demigod's fist collided with the immortal head of the hydra, pulverizing the monster back to Tartarus hopefully for at least another decade.

After the great display of strength, both the veteran camper and the young witch turned to the demigod in awe. As the nameless one dusted himself, the other demigods rushed to check if he was fine. Percy finally had the chance to check the newcomers out.

 **Percy pov**

After I successfully overcame my disbelief about the insane amount of strength the kid had, I really gave them a good look. The male looked kinda old, but I was sure he wasn't a day older than 13. The gods have held their promise to me for almost two years why should they start now?

Apart from his great amount strength, what got me was his blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. He was 5'9, very tall for a thirteen years old. He had a fairly amount muscles, a little too much for a new comer, and stood very proud about stealing out our kill.

I glanced at the older looking female. Just with a glance I could tell, she and the boy were related. They both had the same shade of sandy blonde hair and, unlike her relative, had livid lightning blue eyes. She stood at the height of 5'7 and was gingerly checking on the boy for any kind of injures.

The last but not least female glanced nervously between Luo and the blondies. She had midnight black hair and calm brown eyes. She stood at the height of 5'4 and was easily frightened by anything that moved.

"Hello" I said with a small smile. As an older camper, I had to make the first approach. Also, I couldn't stay mad at him for stealing the kill I was obviously going to get.

"…" they said nothing. Thought, the blonde girl took out a bow and notched an arrow at my direction. "Who are you?" asked the boy as he took a street-fighter stance ready to pounce me to the cold hard ground.

I capped riptide and tucked it on my jeans and walked up to them. Luo, on the other hand, took Grover to the infirmary. "I am Perseus Jackson, nice to meet you" while I extended my hand.

Reluctantly the girl shouldered her bow and greeted me back with a smile "I am Nataly Longfellow" she said "and the bad looking guy here is my twin, Mark" after she identified her twin, she gave me a sheepish smile while she rubbed her neck "We don't know who the hell she is. She was with the goat when we ran into them" she said nervously.

I turned to the smaller girl and crutched at her size "Hey there, who might you be?" I asked softly with a gentle smile tugging at my lips. The girl eyed me suspiciously before nodding to herself.

"I am Brook Colchester" she said with a small smile. I patted her on the head affectionately as I turned to the other two. They both got my silent message as they both started to walk into the bunch of douchebag spectators.

I took Brook's hand, giving it a soft squeeze as we made our way within camp borders. There, as expected, was Chiron waiting for our triumphant entrance.

Everyone looked at us expectantly, it was normal that when a new demigod places a foot in the camp, he/ she gets claimed instantly. As the twins nodded at me for confirmation, we four entered the barrier.

Before any of us could say 'Olympus', a glowing symbol appeared on the blue sky. Instead of cheering, like we usually did, the crowd went silent. I looked at everyone's face to see the unmistakable 'Oh shit' look on every single face in front of me, even Chiron.

I glanced upward just to get a doppelganger plastered on my face. I was in disbelief, but I couldn't do anything about it. Things were going to get rough from now on.

 _Dad's so gonna be pissed_ thought the demigod as he sighed. He knew his life was about to get tougher tenfold.

* * *

 **HO HO HO, that's a wrap. Who might those siblings be? Who claimed them? What plans do I have for them?**

 **It's been so long I don't even remember what to say here.**

 **Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite...review or I'm gonna kill you...I know where you live...**

 **As always thanks to my Beta DarkGamer because he is the best guy and thanks for always sticking with me even though I'm so lazy.**


	8. Chapter 8- Fate? lets screw with it!

_**Chapter 8- Are we really going to screw with Fate again?**_

* * *

 _Everyone looked at us expectantly, it was normal that when a new demigod places a foot in the camp that he or she got claimed instantly. As the twins nodded at me for confirmation, we four entered the barrier._

 _Before any of us could say 'Olympus', a glowing symbol appeared on the blue sky. Instead of cheering, like we usually did, the crowd went silent. I looked at everyone's face to see the unmistakable 'Oh shit' look on every single face in front of me, even Chiron._

 _I glanced upward just to get a doppelganger plastered on my face. I was in disbelief, but I couldn't do anything about it. Things were going to get rough from now on._

 _Dad's so gonna be pissed thought the demigod as he sighed. He knew his life was about to get ten times rougher._

* * *

 **Third pov**

Percy was stunned; he couldn't believe his eyes. This was something he hadn't expected… at all. A child of Zeus? Of course, Thalia had appeared from a tree all by herself. A child of Zeus… would have been better.

A child of Hades? They were welcome. Nico was one of his best friends and a brother or sister would help him to socialize a little more. He would even have to come to camp more often.

Yet, it would have been another wrong guess.

Andre and Sophia Longfellow were children of Heracles. _Tan tan tan…well shit happens._

He knew the demigod-turned-god existed, but never in history had he heard of modern children of Heracles, apart from those that died when he was a not respectable demigod. He looked at Chiron's surprised face. He knew his teacher was in turmoil. He could feel the anxiety, the tension in his shoulders.

The old centaur had been his trainer when he was still dimmable 'acceptable'. Did the centaur know the reason why the god didn't breed any children in the past millennia? Was the chick he was hooking up lying about being sterile? Did the rubber break under his 'mighty' pressure? He could only wonder.

However, he noticed only a few, Annabeth between them, were really staring at the duo. The one who had managed to capture the attention of almost the entire camp was the girl at his side. _Or should he say…his step-sister?_

Andre groaned internally at his misfortune. Why had a brat of that calibre sneaked to camp at the same time as them? They had been naïve enough to believe she was a useless brat of Demeter that would increase their spotlight. Now their father was going to be pissed. Still, he had to admit the kid was hot.

He gazed at his sister and wondered if she felt the same way he did. Their father had instructed them to crush Percy's reputation within camp. _The greatest demigod ever to live was their father._ First, they would use their 'amazing' skills to subjugate the hydra and then smash it to the ground with their impressive strength. Once again, the girl and Jackson got in their way.

It was just as his father had described him; a huge ass pebble in their way to victory. He just needed to bring Percy Jackson down from his high pedestal. _I swear I will take everything from you Jackson._

Sofia stared with silent annoyance at her brother's face; he was stupid enough to let his emotions out when they were supposed to be beaming with happiness. Yet, she could understand his unspoken rage. It wasn't in their account that Jackson would present himself with a magic spawn. It was their grand entrance and he had spoiled it.

She wasn't foolish enough to blindly believe the lies of her father like her brother did. He was so fast to accept whatever crap he preached. However, she, indeed, accepted the task to bring back the name of Heracles to the Greek world. She had researched the Hero of Olympus; it was an easy topic to discuss anywhere. Everyone knew him; monster feared and hated him, while demigods and other spirits respected the supposedly humble son of Poseidon.

She still had to see for herself if the hero was everything people claimed him to be. In the end, she still would crush him under her power. There couldn't be two kings in camp or in Olympus.

Now, even their fellow companion, which her brother had brought out of pure lust, had brought the attention to herself. Things weren't going their way. At this rate, they would need to perform a miracle to easily bait foolish campers as their goons. Still, this wouldn't stop the almighty twins of Heracles. When they say they will take something, they will.

Words couldn't describe the disbelief and confusion in everyone's face when they stared at the third symbol; A dolphin. It wasn't a symbol everyone would be able to identify from general knowledge or common sense. Only those who had vast knowledge of the Greek past, like the children of Athena, and those who were directly involved with the goddess would know who she was.

However, for those who knew, it was a catastrophe at their door. Who would wish to face Poseidon when he discovered his wife just claimed a demigod girl as her child.

Maia Colchester, first daughter of Amphitrite.

Percy was confused. How was he supposed to feel about Maia. Happy? Angry? Disappointed? Sad for his father? Indifferent?

Was his father going to kill the innocent girl for his wife's affair? He wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew the girl wasn't at fault here for being born as a child from a goddess.

He forced an impeccable fake smile he had perfected in these last months and smiled warmly at the smaller girl. "I guess I am yo-" before the sea-green eyed guy could finish his statement a bolt crashed behind him.

The hero sighed and the crowd bowed to the god before them, except himself and the two new demigods. Maia did understand what she was supposed to do. (Smart girl)

Heracles directed his gaze at the most powerful demigod in camp half-blood "Disrespectful as always, aren't you Jackson" to which said hero shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the bossy god.

"Rejoice demigods!" bellowed the god of strength. "Because your new saviours have arrived! Children of the strongest demigod that existed in the Ancient Greek, children of the tamer of the Nemean lion, killer of the Hydra, destroyer of the cochlean bulls-" before the god could finish his monologue, a random demigod, probably one of the older campers, shouted something that was sure to displease the god.

"PERCY! SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE KIDS?" a round of laughter rang through the camp. The neck and cheeks of the god tinted bright gold and he started to emit a slightly silver glow.

"How dare you, piece of sh-" before the god of strength could finish his angry rant, probably saving the camper from turning into a porcupine or something along those lines, another flash of light appeared. However, this time, it was more powerful and stronger than the last.

Everyone bowed in the face of one of the Big Three, including Heracles and his children. "Leave Heracles, your presence here is unnecessary. Return to your Pillars at once." The god grunted in agreement and flashed away to their children dismay. Another failure. However, it would appease their pride watching the girl being turn into seafood.

 **Percy pov**

"Hello, Percy" greeted the god in a strained voice. "How are you doing?" I wasn't sure how to answer. My dad was obviously agitated. To tell you the truth, I also was agitated. My father, Poseidon, god of the sea, one of the strongest gods, wasn't here just to amiably welcome his step-daughter with a hug. If I had learned something in all this time, it is that gods aren't good at coping with sudden events.

I could see the features of my father's face twitching against his will; his fingers tense, looking for his trident to grip. Each step he gave made the hill tremble. The campers were terrified from the change of events, slowly retreating from the scene. No one would want to be present at the face of a maddened god.

My heart raced, I could feel the blood boiling with anxiety in my veins. _Would I have to face off my father here and now?_ I gripped riptide in the pocket of my jacket. Gods could be harsh when dealing with things they don't like. Blowing a little kid to ashes wouldn't cause that big of an uproar.

My father approached me, the only one between him and Maia, and placed a strong arm on my shoulder. I gulped. I could feel his oceanic scent from this distance. I hoped I could solved the matter with a cozy hug. _How Foolish._

"I'm okay, dad" I replied generically "some stuff has happened, but I am okay now" he wasn't looking at me, but at the young demigod cowering behind me.

"Is that so" his neck twisted to the side and gazed at my face for some seconds "I want to talk to you later, but now I want to have a word with my daughter here" he stopped momentarily to recover his cool. "So, can you wait for me at the beach? It won't take long…" _to erase her from existence?_ I wondered in my mind.

It wouldn't have been wise to voice it.

My muscles tensed and my breath quickened. I was ready to fight. Ready to fight my father. I looked at my surroundings, not many had stayed for the family reunion, mostly some Hermes camper recording the event and some curious onlookers. (Annabeth and the Hercules spawns included)

I placed a trembling hand on my father's firm shoulder. I breathed one last time before refusing his request; a God's request. Not that I haven't done it before, but the thrill never changes. However, another being appeared before I could utter a word. _What's up with gods interrupting people lately?_

"It would be wise to do as your father says, Perseus" said my good step-mother. I wondered if Triton was going to appear too. Maybe we could share a bonding picnic or a barbecue with a firework show at the end. Maybe even ask Hecate to come and introduce her as my future wife. Sarcastic much? _I guess that's too much even for the likes of me._ "This is a marital matter."

I felt the glowing tension between the two gods. I decided that maybe not sticking my nose where it doesn't concern me would keep me alive, but that stupid loyalty tag on my description forced me to remain close to the scene. Come on just because she is barely family doesn't mean I will jump to Tartarus to save her. _Maybe I just like little girls._

I retreated to a safe distance…and when I say safe distance it's a little bit out of their tunneled line of sight. I am sure I only moved some meters. Now let's forget about my amusing thoughts while the two _married_ gods discuss about her illegitimate child…not that I am not his illegitimate child. Isn't all this redundant and puny?

"How dare you betray me behind my back?! I trusted you Amphi" oh dear lord he actually said something like that. Forgive me chaos; forgive me for laughing at this precarious situation.

"Me? betray you? Now sir you have crossed a line. You went out of your way to impregnate a mortal woman after signing an _unbreakable_ pact with your brothers that was meant to not impregnate a mortal woman! I am the one who was betrayed!" she got a point. I mean, Amphitrite is regarded as a pacific wife who doesn't give a shit about her husband's infidelities, but after millennia you have the right to change your mind.

Anyone would get pissed with these circumstances.

"He saved the world! TWICE!" he said it, not me. I am totally not showing off here.

"What if she saves the world! Thrice" she growled. I mean saving the world is cool, but maybe wishing for peace would be better. Maybe living in a place where you don't have to risk your life countless of time to save the world while they wait on their asses waiting to say 'Hey my son saved the world! Ha! I'm awesome.'

 _I think my humor is getting out of hand. I need to stop hanging out with Lou._

"Like the daughter of a minor god could save the world"

 **Narrator Percy pov**

Ladies and Gentlemen present, distinguished audience, there are times when you have to bite off your tongue and don't say anything to that certain someone who snaps at you for everything. For example:

You have noticed that your girlfriend is gaining some pounds. Instead of blurting "A diet would do wonders with your figure" or exclaiming "the walrus has arrived", why not invite her to the gym under the excuse that she is your motivation or ask her to do a vegetable week alongside you because somewhere you read that making diet makes you live 10 years longer. Or just enjoy your chubby girlfriend.

Another example; mothers, future mothers, don't ask your child to bring friends home when you notice he doesn't even leave his room. Never, under any circumstances, ask why a half-naked under-aged girl with cat ears and a tail is his computer's wallpaper.

Girlfriends, female friends, wives, please be understanding with your corresponding male. Don't critique or label some programs, series or games as creepy, useless, perverted, or lewd. Males need a heavy daily dose of cute and sexy things…and you don't want him leeching of your female parts all day long, do you?

My point here is that the phrase he uttered, you know the god above, made the shit hit the fan. A side lesson for you lads, don't make your girl mad.

Amphitrite here is clearly under all her right to snap and smack the shit out of him. Not that she has the power, but she can try.

Thank you for your attention.

 **Third pov**

Amphitrite wouldn't let the asshole of her husband disgrace her and her daughter anymore. She summoned her trident and threw it straight to the god of sea's face. She expected that her attack would teach her husband some respect. However, to her dismay, Poseidon had the trident firmly in his hand only a few centimeters from his face.

Poseidon laughed at his wife worthless attack. He was a god who had seen countless of battles; he wouldn't be caught off guard just because he wasn't facing a Titan. At the start, he was mad for her affair and would have been satisfied with scaring the child and warning her from approaching his own son, but now it was another matter.

His wife deserved a punishment for her treason. He was a merciful ruler, but if his own wife dared to betray him before his own eyes, that meant it was time for him to show the world that you should not toy with Poseidon. Killing her child would scar her enough to never conspire against him.

He laughed and summoned his own trident, his symbol of power. _Pay for your misdeeds, dear wife_ , thought the god and hurled the weapon with pinpoint accuracy. The weapon flew across the air and caught Amphitrite's throat right between its teeth, impaling her to the ground. She was powerless to interrupt his session.

Maia wasn't sure what was exactly happening. First, and foremost, she was glad that she had survived her journey to this 'special' place for the likes of her. When she heard that she wasn't bat crazy, that instead she had godly blood running through her veins, she felt relief flowing through her. She was twelve years old, almost thirteen. She was almost at that age when you wonder 'who am I?' and 'what is my purpose?', having her origin and purpose in life thrown at her face was a fleeting relief.

Of course, that was a childish illusion that chattered under the monsters' growls. After she discovered what she was, an oversized dog or wolf had killed her father. Fortunately, she casually bumped into two young siblings that were hunting that specific dog. Later on, she discovered that what killed her father was a hellhound; a monster, between many, craving for mortal meat.

The guy offered to take her to a safe haven for demigods like them and the girl was kind enough to agree. The boy glanced strangely at her sometimes, but they were a good enough pair in general. They had mentioned that she would know whom her mother was at camp and would be offered a place to live without worrying about monster attacks.

The last night before arriving, they said they were going to hunt an oversized snake and that she should stay behind them at all times. She agreed and silently followed them until a huge green monster appeared. She obeyed their instructions until they told her otherwise.

When the monster became a little too hard to deal with while protecting a third party, they ordered her to run toward the camp at the distance. It was her chance to escape to safety and to ask for help or so she thought, but she found herself unable to leave her friends behind with the dreadful monster.

In the end, the monster was killed and a huge crowd was staring at her and her friends. A nice tanned guy helped her and guided her into the liquid-like barrier where she was 'claimed' or whatever that meant. She didn't have the time to ask what that was.

Soon everyone was bowing to a very muscular man. Thus, she followed suit. She sensed it would be dangerous not to do so. The strong man started to yell political rubbish until another stronger man dismissed him. However, the second man was glaring at her and had a look of anger and disgust plastered on his face. In no time, the man was fighting with the woman who was supposedly her mother.

She was frozen in place. Both gods summoned weapons from thin air and attacked each other. Sadly, who she thought was her mother had failed miserably. She was at the man's mercy. Poseidon was his name, right? Yeah. Poseidon's mercy.

The man cursed her under his breath as he slowly turned from her mother's immobile figure. His vision lingered a little on the field around him; barely any witnesses. Maia could feel the murderous intent behind the god's actions. To her misfortune, that bloodlust was directed at no other than herself. She could only gulp and hope that she would survive the assault.

Even if she were to die, no one would actually miss her. She never knew her mother and her father was dead. It was, technically, a win-win situation.

"Come say hi to your new father, _darling_ " seethed the god of seas. She had no intention of approaching the god; if she were to die, she would do so under her own conditions. Maia looked at the massive man before her and vigorously shook her head. She wasn't going to fall for his bait.

Poseidon grunted in complain, but soon enough a murderous grin spread through his lips. "Then _I_ am coming to you, sweetie" the god laughed. Puddles of water started to form at the feet of Percy's father.

"You know, water can cut through the strongest steel with enough propulsion," stated the god as water spears formed in front of him. For a moment, his clouded eyes cleared, his harsh voice softened, and he spoke words of pity for the young child. "I'm sorry dear, but this must be done. Sleep tight; don't let the bugs bite you in your eternal sleep. Farewell."

The five spears flew forward toward their target no more than mere five meters. Five spears for five vital spots; head, heart, lungs, stomach, and liver. It would be an instant and mildly painful death. The daughter of Amphitrite would fall to the floor, limp, in mere seconds.

However, the impact never came; Maia's scream never pierced the calm atmosphere of camp Half-Blood.

Amphitrite laughed with a choking voice, the trident pressing against her trachea. "She has my blessing, you old fool." She pointed her trembling finger to the five small puddles of water. "She is immune to any water attack. You*cough* may be the king of the Sea, but I am the queen of the Sea!" the goddess coughed painfully as if the trident was sinking further into the ground. However, the queen didn't waver.

"AND SHE" exclaimed the goddess in the strongest and loudest voice she could muster "she…she is my first demigod daughter…" At this point, Amphitrite was clawing at her throat, gasping for air. The god grunted and the goddess finally fell silent, sinking deeply into unconsciousness.

"It's that so?" rumbled the god. The trident flew back to his hand; releasing his queen from his grasp. The unconscious woman rolled up to her side and curled, sucking as much air as she could.

Poseidon took a javelin position and roared "then die at the maws of my trident!" the trident soared the clear sky aiming for the beating heart of the young girl. Maia closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain.

Instead, the only thing she felt was the croaking sound of metal clashing.

She tentatively opened her eyes to face the back of the tanned guy from before; his veiny hands holding a sword stuck between the teeth of the trident. His neck glistening with sweat as he pushed against the godly weapon. His face was beating red until he broke the deadlock and managed to deflect the trident to her side; impaling itself in the green grass of the hill.

Maia's eyes sparkled with admiration as the hero, her hero, tried to regain his breath. Percy was breathing painfully; his back expanding dramatically as he struggled to get the air back inside his lungs.

"Dad" his voice was ragged with short breaths "You have gone too far. If you are going to kill her illegitimate child, then she has to kill your illegitimate child" the son of Poseidon stood up straight, facing his father directly.

 **Percy pov**

I couldn't stand it anymore. I never thought that my father would actually try to kill her. Yet, when the spears flew I couldn't do more than gasp in horror. I had to stop my father no matter what.

This time I was prepared. I sprinted toward Maia, uncapping riptide in the meantime. When the trident was right in front of my face, I stuck Riptide in the gap between the teeth. As prepared as I was, I didn't expect that he had thrown the weapon with his godly strength.

As much force as I applied, the trident was pushing me back; slowly eating out my strength and stamina. If I wasn't able to stop it, the trident would rip us both apart. I could feel my muscles crying out in pain. The force of a direct hit of a god was unbearably strong.

A lightbulb lighted inside my head. I didn't need to actually block the attack. I changed my defensive stance and grasped the upper edge of riptide with my left hand. I turned my body to the side and deflected the trident into the cold, hard ground; sheathing itself completely.

I gasped for air. That wasn't an attack meant to kill a mortal; rather, it carried part of the real strength of a divine being. I arched my back and looked straight into the eyes of my father, the agonizing anger and hatred in his eyes already gone.

Dad gaped like a fish out the water. "Why? why Percy? She betrayed me; she betrayed my trust." Argued my father, but I couldn't give him the right.

"Dad, Amphitrite may be regarded as the most easy going wife in Greek history, but that doesn't mean you aren't cheating. I'm sure deep inside she must feel hurt."

"But Percy…you have proven yourself worthy. You are the strongest demigod alive; you have saved Olympus, and have fought both Kronos and Gaea. If you wanted, you could take the throne of Atlantis from Triton."

"Then give her a chance, Dad. If Amphitrite had attacked me when I was 12, I wouldn't be here. I will train her and protect her, dad. She will be, as you say, worthy of being part of the Royal Family of Atlantis" I looked back to the twelve years old behind my back and smiled.

"Are you okay, Sis?" I asked as cheerfully and confident as I could muster. _I always wanted to be a big brother._ I decided to settle in that feeling. I would let the rest of my uncertainties in the back of my mind.

"Yeah" she nodded vigorously with a dimply smile. I pulled her by the shoulder and hugged her with my left arm; still holding riptide with my right hand.

"Are you okay with that, Dad? Or will I have to fight for her from the very beginning?" I asked, tensing the muscles gripping the hilt of my sword.

"Perseus, you dare to side with a girl you barely know over your own father?" I could see a pool of mixed emotions within my dad, but I could clearly see the resignation.

"Dad, I'm merely doing what it is right. You can't act on a hot head; you can't just kill this girl because she was born to your wife. She didn't decide to whom she was born to. I'm sorry dad, but give her an opportunity." I pleaded as I watched my father sigh in defeat. His trident disappeared and Amphitrite was teleported back to Atlantis.

I watched as my father crouched to one leg and signaled Maia to come closer. I smiled to my sister and pushed her forward. It's not like he is the type to snap her neck when I have my guard down, right? I hope not.

"Maia, you are lucky to have a brother as crazy as yours." He pointed to the entire camp. "You see, he is the strongest around here. Don't be fooled by his stupid grin or calm attitude. He is the leader of this camp and now you are the sister of the leader. I believe you will live up to my expectations." He inquired to the twelve years.

I couldn't find the words to butt in. I was no leader and I was sure Jason or Nico could be counted as leaders too. I just had flashy magical abilities that weren't even able to save my own girlfriend from being defiled.

"Yes, sir" replied the daughter of Amphitrite.

"If that's the case, take care…both of you" my father disappeared into a sea breeze. _See you, Dad._

"Can she sleep in my cabin while hers is done?" I shouted in direction to the sea. The earth below our feet trembled, but it was not an earthquake that would damage any structure.

"I take that as a yes!" I yelled back. This time there was no reply from the god of the Seas.

"Now" I clasped my hands and turned to Maia. "let's go look around camp and have dinner, okay."

 **Third pov**

Percy guided his little sister around camp showing all the important sites of camp. He warned her that she shouldn't wander to the forest by herself or leave camp without permission. In the meantime, he was able to learn about her mortal father and she was able to learn about his mother.

He considered her a lovely girl. She hadn't encountered any monsters at young age, thank the gods, and realized who she was six weeks before arriving to camp. Her father was killed by a pack less hellhound that was roaming around her street; he was unlucky to have been washing her clothes when the hound was in front of their house.

When she returned from soccer practice, the window had a massive hole. She rushed to check if her house was robbed, but the only thing she found was her father ripped apart by a massive dog. She dashed back into the street and tried to seek refuge with her neighbour, but he wasn't home.

She ran until she was tired. She tried to rest in a nearby park, but the hellhound soon enough caught up to her. There she met the twins who easily disposed of the beast.

While Percy and Maia were wandering, Andre and Sofia focused on getting the attention of the muscle and make-up heads of camp. They did their best to beat the campers flawlessly. Andres's muscles and power had captivated the admiration of the Ares and Aphrodite cabins. While, Sofia charmed the Apollo cabin along other less refined parties.

Most campers respected Percy Jackson and the older campers held him in high esteem. It would have been hard to actually turn them against him. Therefore, they decided to build up their fandom rather than destroying his.

Now that Perseus and Company had busted all their plans, they could only rely on their own strength and time. From what they heard, Percy rarely searched for fame and would do the job and be gone. They could just bust their way up with vigor and muscle.

In the end, they still had a long way before beating Jackson.

 **Line break** _dining hall_

Everyone was noisily chatting their life away as they waited for Chiron to make the toast to the gods. The twins were cramped along the Hermes campers like the old times. They tried to sit down at the Zeus table; that didn't go well for them. Percy, along Maia, were sitting in the Hecate table as usual. The candy-eating reptiles in Leandra's head enthralled the younger sibling. Apparently, they now were best friends forever. Something Percy wasn't capable of understanding.

Chiron stood up from his seat and raised his glass. "Demigods, let's thanks the gods for our new campers." Everyone stood up and raised their cups along their mentor; Dionysus raised his cola can from his seat. "To the gods!" all campers cheered and started to dig in into their meals.

"Campers" exclaimed the trainer of Heroes. "A quest has been issued by the gods! Our new members must complete their journey to earn the acceptance of the gods!" there was uproar in the room. Usually, the campers were given a time to acclimate and train before going on a quest. In the old times, when a demigod was claimed, said half-blood would be assigned a quest as a mean to prove himself to his parent. However, after Percy's law, that system had been discontinued.

Chiron stumped his hoof on the marble floor, silencing the restless campers. "I know this is sudden, but the gods have named these three demigods to lead the quest. Marcus, here is the oldest of the group and thus he will guide the quest." Chiron signaled the three younglings to approach the main table.

Murmurs about the prophecy started to spread around the room. _What type of quest they will lead? Will he even be able to remain sane after getting a session with Rachel? I wonder if anyone of them will die._

"Silence! You brats!" exclaimed the unhappy Dionysus. He wondered why kids couldn't stay put for a second. He only wanted to drink his miserable cola and return to his room. And do nothing all day long.

"hmmm, thanks Lord Dionysus" mumbled the ancient teacher "Now, there will be no need for a prophecy. There was a previous quest that was delayed since the end of the Second Giant War, but the gods deem the time right to resume the mission."

The older campers eyed Chiron suspiciously; most of the ´on hold´ missions were minor schemes of the moment. Mostly were recruiting trips of young demigods that had been detected by monsters or supply expeditions. They couldn't help but be cautious of the so called old mission.

"These young demigods will escort the Cloven council of Satyrs to New Rome in a mission to train the fawns in the arts of weaponry and social service. It's a critical mission to strengthen the ties between the Romans and the Greeks. Thus, the Council must be protected at all time." Most campers remained silent after the proposition. Not many actually knew the dangers that could be faced in the journey.

Only two of the present demigods knew of the real dangers. Perseus and _Annabeth._

Before the son of Poseidon could utter a word, the treacherous woman beat him to a pulp. "Chiron, you can't be serious. You know how close Othrys to Camp Jupiter is. It would be insane to send a group of new demigods to the epicenter of monsters and expect them to protect a group of twelve satyrs. Chiron, you need to rethink this. Maybe we can get the help of a god and have them teleport the counc-"the old centaur raised a finger and the daughter of Athena fell silent.

"My dear, I´m clearly aware of the dangers that linger in San Francisco, but this is an order of the gods. We cannot defy them." Stated the Chiron.

"I will not allow the-" before Percy could end his disagreement someone stopped him.

"Shut up Peter" shouted the half-drunk (on cola) god of wines. "The council knew 'the hero of Olympus' would butt in so it was decided that two other demigods could work as escorts of the escorts." Stated the unhappy god.

"Lord Dionysus, but that would mean that the quest would be of 5 members. You know what happened the last time a quest so big was issued. Three is a sacred number for this camp; if we defy this rule casualties could arise." Objected the trained of heroes. He knew sorrow would accompany the quest if he couldn't stop them.

"Then let them decide. This is their quest, isn't it? Give them the chance to voice their so called opinion." For the first time in a while Chiron stared at his old friend perplex of his cunning thinking.

The Longfellow had a silent conversation only twins could have. At the beginning, Marcus was against bringing other people on their quest. It was their moment to shine and no one should stop it. However, Sofia brought him back to reality. The two of them alone could probably beat anything they found, but they still had to carry the little girl around. If a tough monster showed himself, they would have to let her die or fail the mission miserably; both choices weren't an option in their plan.

Bringing dim-witted people that would babysit Maia would be the perfect choice; junks of meat that would only cower in fear, run, and hide along with the kid of course. It was a perfect plan. They would carry the entire quest on their shoulders and they would take the entire glory of it for themselves.

Sofia herself was a little dubious of their plan. If only they could take a camper that knew the route or had enough knowledge, but was stupid enough to be controlled. It was a hard task to guess whom they could take with only half a day in camp, but they had to take the risk. They could just fuck up the quest.

She just prayed that they were given the option to choose both members. The last thing they wanted was to take a die-hard camper that would mess up right off the bat or worse _Percy Jackson._ Still she was starting to understand Jackson a little and wasn't completely sure if she would be able to use him in her favour.

Percy gazed at his half-sister with worried eyes. Traveling by foot to Camp was insane for most campers. Gods knew what awful things were waiting for them the moment they set foot in San Francisco. For all he knew, they could even encounter a Titan. Yet when she directed her gaze upon him the only thing he could do was smile at the young lady.

"Well then, my children, what will you choose? Do you take the offer of Lord Dionysus or will you go by yourself?" Chiron inquired with pleading eyes. These children weren't aware of the dangers that could follow them for defying fate. However, they had the right to make their own decisions.

The three young demigods looked at each other for confirmation; three nods in total. Marcus as the leader of the quest stepped forward and replied politely. "We will gladly accept Lord Dionysus gracious offer." Chiron sighed.

"Then let's wrap up brats. Now let's have Sonia and Martha choose a member each" Sofia clicked her tongue in annoyance. The god had the nerve to mess up her name and give the maggot the right to choose. Now it was up to fate's hand who she chose.

"Little kids first," said Sofia to her younger companion.

Maia looked at the crowd of demigods of various ages. She barely knew anyone except for her brother and some of the Hecate campers; they were the only ones who had approached her after she arrived. Still, from what she had heard, Percy was the strongest around and she would feel safer with him around.

Maia smiled at Chiron and muttered her choice "Percy" a choir of groans rang through the dining hall, but the strongest complain came from his fellow quester, Marcus. Sofia, on the other hand, hided her disgust under a thinking face. Who the fuck she was kidding…of course she would choose her brother. It was obvious Percy was going to go with them.

Did anyone really believe the Percy-lunatic author would make anything go her way? Of course not. Because why would he?

Now if she could only get someone that could balance the scale to their side. The daughter of Hercules starred at each camper; checking for any sign that would give her the upper hand over the son of Poseidon. Just when she was about to give up and chose randomly she noticed the snarling face of an Athena kid. A tall, beautiful blonde that ruined her looks with a face of utter disgust. And that hatred was directed to no other than Perseus himself.

"I choose her. The tall blonde from the Athena Cabin"

A surprised expression covered Annabeth's face as the new girl pointed at her. Was fate punishing her for her misdeeds? Why did she had to go in a quest with Percy and without Scarlet? It was stupid to accept the quest. She could say she wasn't feeling well, but her pride wouldn't allow it.

It was an important quest she couldn't miss and she could also visit her family on the way. It was a win-win situation if Percy wasn't going.

Both old lovers stood up from their seats and looked at Chiron.

"I accept" they said in unison, to both repugnance.

Chiron clasped his hands and smiled at two of his oldest campers. He knew the strain between them, but he was certain that that wouldn't stop them from cooperating on the quest. They still were the best duo the camp had ever seen; if push came to shove, they could have each other's back just like old times.

Maybe this quest could bring them back. Chiron felt a little more relaxed with the developments. Percy was the strongest demigod ever seen, he could stand face to face with a Titan all by himself if needed, and Annabeth, his smartest pupil, could save them from a very hard pinch. Of course, their help was only required if their hand was forced. The quest was of their other three companions.

"It's decided!" proclaimed the mentor of heroes. "The day after tomorrow, at seven in the morning, Marcus and Sofia Longfellow, Maia Colchester, Annabeth Chase, and Perseus Jackson will depart for New Rome as the escorts of the Cloven Council".

"May the gods be with you…"

* * *

 **That's a wrap. I don't know why it took me so long to write this chapter. I was stuck at the middle…maybe it's not my kind of chapter. Sorry if it felt fillerish, but I had to introduce Maia better.**

 **Well then, what will we see in this new quest? Will Percy save the day? Or will I just screw with you again?**

 **Like it or hate it, review your opinion…even flames are good to mass reviews. Therefore, do so if you wish.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Scarecrow by Alex & Sierra

 **Review, Follow, and Favourite guys!**

 **See you guys soon!**


	9. Chapter 9-Lets go on a Journey!

**Chapter 9-Let's go on a Journey!**

 **by the way, Andre's complete name is 'Marcus Andre' and we will be using both names.**

 _"It's decided!" proclaimed the mentor of heroes. "The day after tomorrow, at seven in the morning, Marcus and Sofia Longfellow, Maia Colchester, Annabeth Chase, and Perseus Jackson will depart for New Rome as the escorts of the Cloven Council"._

 _"May the gods be with you…"_

 **Percy pov**

"Do you have your dagger? Do you have your shield? Do you have an extra pair of sock?" I asked Maia for the third time since we woke up at 6 am to pack for our quest. The day the quest was issued I tried to teach her the basic evasive techniques and yesterday I did my best to explain the easiest defensive strategies. It was insane to expect her to fight an actual monster right off the bat the moment I gave her a dagger. _At least the twins look like they can handle themselves and some more._

She wasn't exactly frail, but her body wasn't prepared to fight monsters. I will try my best not to jump in, unless there is an overwhelming amount of monster or a monster strong enough to get in their way. I expected that Annabeth would draw the best way possible to get to San Francisco without encountering too much monsters on the way.

The head of the Cloven council requested that we should rest within forests or somewhere without much noise. It wasn't impossible, but that also increased the risk to bump into a quite troublesome bunch of monsters. It's not like every possible monster would like to have a dinner of 12 satyrs and 5 demigods.

It also meant that someone would have to guard the camp the entire night. Sofia looked trustworthy enough to give her night duty the entire night without falling asleep, her brother, on the other hand, didn't resemble his sister that much. I was worried about Marcus…his mind seemed to always wander somewhere very far.

Also, he seemed awfully mushy with any girl that crossed his way. Those flirty types have never rubbed me the right way. Yet, I couldn't do anything but hope that he would be more serious on the actual quest.

I went to the toilet one last time before closing the door of our cabin, the Poseidon cabin. From the last quest, it would take us about three to four days to arrive to San Francisco, all depending on the old goats. They explicitly said they wanted to rest in the forest; we would need to detour or stop mid-way to comply with their request.

I was also sure they were not the walker type so we would need to do frequent stops when we are not traveling by bus or by any other vehicles. If Apollo could only send us a bunch of sport cars once again.

I checked with Maia if she didn't leave anything back in camp; we couldn't afford to return to camp for any necessity. Once ready, we started our walk to Thalia's tree, our meeting point.

I looked at Maia's shaky arms. It was a no brainer that you would be anxious to leave camp again just some days after arriving. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." I extended my hand for her to hold on to. My hand was probably twice or thrice the size of hers. There was a world of difference between her smooth, silky hands and my callous, ragged ones. She was so small. She was smaller than I was when I was twelve, but she sure was going to grow a lot more.

We were still going on the same kind of dangerous quests. However, there was no way I could evade the quest and not put her in an even greater danger than the actual quest is. It was a tricky gamble. If my father thought this was a good way of proving herself…he wasn't exactly all too accepting of his new step-daughter.

"Do you see the big pine tree at the top of the hill?" I asked pointing with my index finger to the fateful tree. A single flashback of Athena waiting for me haunted my vision.

"The big one that kind of looks like it's glowing?" retorted the brown eyed teen.

"Yeah, that one, at the base of it, lives an actual dragon. His name is Peleus. Don't worry about him, he is a tamed monster that protects the golden fleece that keeps the barrier up. He also loves to be petted so you can try it while we wait for the rest." Maia gazed at the tree one last time before shrugging in my direction. I looked stupefied. I wanted to surprise her, but I was the one who was surprised.

"Don't look at me like that. I saw a snake with 7 heads…why would a dragon of children tales surprise me. Now if you bring me a weird mash-up of many animals or monsters, I will be surprised" I stopped for a moment. The only monster like that was Dr. Thorn but he was probably regenerating in Tartarus as we speak. It was possible that he could be alive with the rising of Gaea, but it was improbable.

However, I remembered another particular monster that was nasty enough to surprise my sister. I focused in my mana and willed for an Empousa to appear before us.

"Did you call, Master?"

"…" I starred at Maia's perplex face while she scanned the empousa under my command.

"Ahhhhh! A monster is inside the barrier! I though you said that no monster could enter!" her horrified screams revitalized my soul as I watched the little girl squirm behind me. I laughed my heart out as she tried to pinch my sturdy arms.

"Don't be scared, she is like a familiar of mine. She is an Empousa or a she-devil…something like a vampire but nastier." I commented to my sarcastic sister's anger.

"And for your info, monsters are allowed inside the barrier if they are summoned by someone inside the barrier." I explained to her.

"Aren't Vampires supposed to be hot? Like smoking hot?" she grimaced at the sight of her mismatched legs. I sometimes wonder why Hecate couldn't give her creation a better leg…not the hind leg of a donkey. It was probably a joke of the ancient times.

"They are…to most males at least. The she-devil thing has something to do with it." my sister nodded slowly losing interest in the topic.

"So, you can summon her when you feel like it?" she inquired. I wasn't sure what the domains of Amphitrite were but her daughter gave the vibe of a very clever child.

"I have to concentrate, but yeah I can summon her and many more depending on how much mana I have available." I replied casually. To us, demigods, warfare comes like a second nature. We were born to fight so knowing what abilities she had at her disposition was vital.

"Percy what is an Empousa doing within camp…?" asked a voice I didn't want to hear in another pair of years. Yet, we were traveling in the same group for about a week. I flinched at the harsh tone her voice had developed over the last months.

Her mellow grey eyes had become fiercer along with her voice. If I didn't know better I would guess she wasn't Annabeth. Her light blonde hair now had orange red tips as if her hair had been set aflame. It wasn't refreshing per say but was something that gave me new emotions. I wasn't sure how to react to the new Annabeth either.

Thankfully, Grover killed two birds with one stone for me.

"Are you sure this is the right clothing we need for the journey?" asked the head of the Cloven council as he pulled on the baggy shirt of his disguise. Of course, Grover's usual attire would bother anyone other than himself. He just liked hanging around in sloppy clothes.

"Of course! Unless you want to be seen as a goat roaming around the country with five young people." His strong voice attracted the attention of Annabeth; distracting her from me. While she greeted my oldest friend, I dismissed my servant.

"Hey Perce!" greeted the youngest satyr in the party of 12 satyrs. I walked up to him and presented my newest relative.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Goat" Grover looked indignant but said nothing to the young girl. However, before he could reply to the lady, Annabeth asked him if any of the elder satyrs needed anything before departing. In seconds, I felt out of place…I just couldn't approach them like the old times.

Sensing my distress Maia took hold of my hands and squeezed tightly. I smiled at her direction and muttered my thanks.

Still, my anguish didn't last long with the presence of the Longfellows. "Sorry we are late, we were just making some last moment preparations" apologize the female know as Sofia.

"No problem. We were just checking up with the council if they are ready to leave. You arrived with perfect timing." Of course, I could also sense the change of demeanour when a female was present. Jealousy burned within me, but I was powerless to act. I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't really do anything to make her pay for what she did to me.

It was my punishment for not saving her.

"Now that we are all present," exclaimed the daughter of Athena drawing the attention of all of those present. "I will be the guide toward San Francisco, but those three will be the ones who will lead the quest. Perseus and I will only get involved if the shit is about to hit the fan" It was simple enough to listen to her directions and obey. It would make my life easier. However, it didn't lessen the aching in my heart.

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen okay. Time to leave for the bus station. Argus will take us there in the camp's van. Let's hurry up or we will lose our ride." I glanced at camp one last time before leaving. He would make sure that they would return in one piece.

 **Time skip**

We were sitting in the camp van, I was sitting next to Grover, Maia was sitting next to Annabeth and the twins were sitting next to each other. "So, Grover. How has life been for you these last few months?" I tried to make small talk with him. It didn't feel right to be silent all the time and Maia fell asleep very fast. Just because I didn't want to be on a quest with Annabeth doesn't mean I can't make the best out of it and talk with one of my childhood friends for the first time in a long time.

"Well, you know, the usual. Cleaning the environment, helping the nymphs clean their forest or lake. Sabotaging those bulldozers who want to destroy the forests. You know, the everyday task of the lord of the wild." Grover said with a grin on his face.

I laughed. It was good to talk to him once in a while.

"So how have you been Perce?" He asked me.

I looked out of the window on my left side "Yea, good, the usual." I tried to keep my voice on an even tone but I think Grover noticed the sadness in my voice. Because he became quiet and looked everywhere but me.

This is gonna be a long drive. I thought and I closed my eyes. Hoping that when I would wake up, that we were at the bus station and not being attacked by some kind of monster.

 **Sofia pov**

I was sitting next to my brother in the van and I was bored. I mean I like him like a brother but he can be so dumb and annoying. Sometimes I just wish he would shut up and leave me alone. He was saying a lot of stuff, I didn't really pay any attention to it but I picked up a few things, like: "We cannot fail this." Or like: "I'm the greatest, I am the best, I will bring this quest to a success." And more things like that. He was just so full of himself.

"Marc, I'll be sleeping a bit. Wake me up when we arrive. will you?" I asked him while turning away from him and using my sweater as a pillow. On the background, I heard my brother complaining about how I should not call him Marc but I ignored him. I am the older one, I call him whatever I like. _I just wish that this hellish quest would be over soon._

 **Time skip**

 **Percy pov**

I woke up and saw that we were standing still in traffic, Fucking traffic jam. Always the same here in New York.

"Argus pull over here! We'll just walk to the next subway. With this traffic, we won't get there in time and every second we spend outside the borders is a second more that monsters can attack us." I said to our driver.

I woke all the sleepy heads up and told them of my plan to take the subway to our next ride to get out of the city. Of course, Annabeth didn't agree with me because she was supposed to lead and tell us where to go.

"Are we there yet?" complained Marcus as he pushed his sleeping sister to the side. "This heat is killing meeeee"

"Ok Annabeth! Do you have a better idea? What? Should we stay here and be sitting ducks when a monster comes for us?" I was getting sick of Annabeth always being the know-it-all. I never complained about it because I was blinded by love, but now that my sight is clear. I finally understand that she is a pain in the ass.

Annabeth who was determent to not lose to me and come up with another plan was struggling with finding a new plan. She knew that I had a good plan and I knew it too and that made it even worse for her. It felt strangely satisfying. _I may be the Seaweed brain but I am the New Yorker here!_

"Yes! I have a better plan, we'll go to the next bus stop and take the bus there. The bus is closer than the subway." She said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Well my dear Annabeth, I don't know if you can see it but even if we take a bus, there is still TRAFFIC. The reason we are getting out of the car." It felt so good to win from her. I should do this more often. It's so satisfying to see her with an open mouth and nothing to say, her face becoming a bit red of frustration. Only to make it better, she was making fists to hold something back so there wouldn't be a huge argument in front of everyone.

"Ok so it's decided. We will walk till the next subway station. And look at that, we are next to central park. So, who fancies a little walk through the park and an ice cream?" Maia, and strangely Sofia agreed with the ice cream while the party of goats, who now looked like hippies (old hippies), agreed with the part about being in the park.

While we were standing still in traffic, we got out of the van, crossed the road and we got into central park. This was not so far from where I mostly hang out when I was younger so I knew where we had to go. Even though Annabeth tried to take over the lead she didn't really know how to navigate this city, she just knew the general direction we had to go. This was another win for me so that makes it two for Percy and zero for Annabeth. _Maybe this trip will be fun._

After walking a few minutes, we found an ice cream stand. Maia pulled on my shirt and I crouched down to her level. "Percy, I don't have money for an ice cream…" she mumbled with a deflated look. I ruffled her hair, stood up, and looked at everyone.

"Who wants an ice cream? My treat!" I asked everyone. Well I wasn't really going to pay for it, I was going to pay with it with the money I got from camp. _No one needs to know that though._ Apparently, Chiron thought I would be the best person to give the money to because I was 'responsible'. No doubt Annabeth got the same treatment but I didn't really care. The more money we have to spend the better the travels.

Three hands shot in the air while a fourth one came up slowly. Trying not to be noticed and said hand belonged to Annabeth.

"Hello Sir, can I have five ice creams please? Two vanillas, two chocolates, and one coffee please."

"Coming right up sir!" Said the vendor. While taking his time to make the ice cream cones. It looked all so delicious. I began to become hungry.

"Here you go, and have a nice day!" the vendor gave me the ice creams. Chocolate for Sofia and me, vanilla for Annabeth and Maia and coffee for Grover. While Marcus was standing behind us being too stubborn to get an ice cream on my treat. Screw him; if he is too stubborn to get an ice cream then he doesn't get one. I am only trying to be nice here.

The creepy group of hippies behind us was hugging trees, eating garbage to get it away from the nature. It was a weird sight to see. Not only for me but also for the random citizens around is. It made me want to walk away and scream, "I do NOT know them, they are NOT with me." Now I know why most of the satyrs smell like garbage, because they eat it.

"Hey, hey grandpas, hold your appetite. This is not what humans do, well most of them anyway. If you don't behave monsters will see it and then we might have a problem. And don't get me started on the law enforcement." I told the council of goats. Because it was disgusting and I didn't want to be seen with garbage eating old hippies.

After the somewhat out of the ordinary behaviour of our group of grandpas. We went our way to the nearest subway with our ice cream.

 **Sofia pov**

"Hmmmm, Percy this ice cream is great! How is yours?" I asked Percy.

"Ehh, fine I guess." Percy said. Like he was not sure how to answer that question. As if he was thinking of something completely different.

My brother, Marcus, pulled me to the back of the group by the edge of my shirt. Just before the group of disguised goats, but still out of hearing range.

"What the hell are you doing sis?!" Marcus half-whispered half shouted at me. "You are not supposed to befriend him. He is the enemy! We have to destroy him!"

"Just let me do my stuff, you dimwit! I know he is the enemy! And I'm not befriending him. I'm just making him feel good so that when he will let his guard down around me. Just let me do and trust me. You just be yourself. He already doesn't like you so do whatever you are doing now." Ugh, I hate him, always thinking I can't do anything and thinking he's the best. He just has to let a woman do a women's job. _I'm not befriending him! … am I?_

 **Percy pov**

It was relaxing walking through the woods. I was walking alone, in front of the group with all my thoughts to myself. Thinking back to everything that happened the last few days. Then my mind switched to someone in particular that also happened to be in this group. My ex-girlfriend. I still couldn't really get over what happened with her and the Aphrodite girl, Scarlet.

My life has changed so much after the giant war. When I was 12, I got to know that I was a demigod. Then everyone accused me of stealing a lightning bolt, which I didn't even know that you could touch one. After that, it was quest after quest, preparing for a war. Then came the war. When it was over there was another one. It feels like I've fought my whole life. If it wasn't for a war then it was for a quest. Never having actual peace or time to myself. But now I got that time and what do I do? I waste it by thinking about all the bad shit that has happened to me over the years.

I still ask myself if the gods just like messing with me. I certainly don't like it, and apparently other demigods don't like it either. They went to war because of it. _Maybe I should start a war, maybe then they would stop treating us like shit_? What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking this, they are still my family even though they don't treat us as good. They are at least better than the Titans.

These thoughts went through my head until it was stopped by a buffy looking man in a blue uniform shouting "Hey you there, yes in the group! Stop right there!"

I ignored the man. You get the craziest people here in New York. Best thing is to just ignore them and keep walking. They will eventually let you go.

However, this time that was not the case. I heard a whistle and more people in blue uniforms approached us. As a group, we got a bit closer to each other in case if the monsters would decide to attack us. I guess they found us, might as well prepare to fight.

"Please, Stop right there! I won't ask it again." Another man in a uniform said to us. We decided to stop because these people surrounded us. Now that I look closer I saw that the uniforms they were wearing weren't just blue uniforms, it was a police uniform.

"Oh, crap! What the hell are they doing here?" I said to my group mates.

"Sir you do know that that is illegal, right? If you would give that here and put your hands above your head, then nobody has to get hurt." The man that looked like the police captain said. He had a blue uniform like the rest the officers. On his shoulders, he had three stripes and he had badges on the upper right of his torso.

"I'm sorry officer is there a problem here? Because we are in a hurry." I asked in my most friendly voice. _Better safe than sorry._

"Well yes young man, there is a problem. One of your companions is smoking something illegal." The captain said back to me.

I looked behind me and I saw one of the old goats smoking some weed. "How the fuck did you get that and why are you smoking that?!" I screamed at Larry, one of the council members.

"This thing? This is just an old habit I picked up a few years back, when I was still hanging out with those mortals. They taught me a bit more about nature, how good the natural recourses of nature can be if used properly. You wanna try kiddo? This stuff is great," Larry explained in a groggy voice of drugged goat.

"No, I don't want to try that. It's illegal, and they are drugs. Drugs ARE bad! Now because of you we are dealing with the cops! You idiot." These stupid, good-for-nothing, irritating goats. They'll be the end of me. Who smokes weed wide in the open and asks a kid if he wants to try? Now I will have to clear this with the cops. Ugh… I hate them. I take back when I said this quest might be fun. I should've never gone on this quest.

"I'm sorry officer. This is my uncle and a few of his friends. They are not from around here….eh they are from…Amsterdam…you know where weed is legal. They don't really know the rules here and I've tried to explain it as much as I can but there are some things you just forget to say or you don't think they would do something like that. Just like smoking some drugs. So, could you please forgive us and let us go our way? We are running a little late." I tried to use the mist on the captain and his officers. While explaining our situating as good as a mortal would understand it.

As my luck goes, everything went well and we were on our way!

 _Ha!_ I wish it were that simple. No, we got dragged to the precinct. And got locked up in jail.

 **Time skip** _Police precinct_

"Of course, we would like to let you guys go after you pay the fine! Or spend the night in jail." I had just asked the police if they would want to let us go with just a warning or something. But I think my luck stayed in Tartarus or Gaea took it after the Second Giant War. Almost nothing goes as I want it to go nowadays.

"Ok guys, so our only two options are spending the night in this hellhole or bailing ourselves out. Which will cost us a lot of money that we probably don't have or that we would need ourselves. There is an upside to both options. Option one, where we to stay here, is that we don't need to buy food or pay for a place to stay. Option two is that we pay our fine and we don't lose any more time than we already have lost. So, I'm open for suggestions." Now I wish Annabeth would take over. She is far better in this kind of stuff. Forming a plan to get out would be right up her ally.

"I am sure I can break the wall with some good hits" proposed Marcus flexing his bulging muscles. For a son of Heracles, he wasn't the muscular, but still was ripped beyond normal training. Everyone ignored him though. None of us wanted the New York force on our tail the entire journey.

"Just let me take care of this." Annabeth said. She walked to the jail door and asked "Officer please, can you get me something*pant* *pant*? I'm not feeling well. I think I might fai…" Annabeth fell to the floor.

 **Officer Bart pov**

It was my first day at the precinct. Nothing has really happened today and it looked like nothing was going to happen. The only thing that happened was a few guys that were brought in for smoking a joint. Nothing more. There was nothing to do except paperwork for the other officers so they put me on guard duty. The most boring thing you can do on a day like this. It's hot and you can't move from your seat or the captain might fire you. I was just about to take a sip from my bottle of cooled water, but the young lady interrupted me.

"Officer please, can you get me something*pant* *pant*? I'm not feeling well. I think I might fai…" she fell down to the ground. I did not know what to do. I think she might have fainted. No surprises with this heat.

I panicked, it's my first day here and someone fainted on my watch. I can't let anything happen to her. My instincts took over and I opened the cell door. Took her out and locked the door behind me. I was relieved that this wasn't a trick that I saw on Tv where one prisoner would fake faint while the other would run out of the cell. I helped the young lady up and gave her some of my water.

"Miss, are you okay?" I asked. What else could I ask in a situation like this? She didn't seem very dangerous and she needed help. So, I made a quick phone call to one of the officers and explained the situation. After five minutes, Bill came through the door and took the young girl with him.

 **Percy pov**

I saw Annabeth get dragged out of the room. I had no idea where she would go or what they would do to her. Even though I don't really like her I can't help but worry.

As time passed by, I began to worry, with each minute passing my worries grew. After thirty minutes, Annabeth came back. Looking better than before and she was put back in the cell. So, we were back to square one. That was being stuck in jail and now it was even worse. We lost another thirty minutes.

"Annabeth what did you do? Did you even do anything? It looks to me like we are back to square one and now with thirty minutes gone" I asked her finally.

"You'll see." That was all that she said to me. Nothing more. She turned away from me and walked to the other side of the cell. The girls and boys were in another cell of course, but the cells were next to each other.

"Do you have by any chance an empty can of some sorts? I'm hungry and I could use some aluminium. It's good for your body you should try it once." Larry asked while breathing down my neck with a big smile on his face.

"No Larry! I don't have an empty can. Neither can I eat it and because of your shit we are in jail. You even tried to give me drugs in front of a cop so why should I eat something you tell me to?" Larry was getting on my nerves. The council should be wise. However, from what I've seen from the council they are not wise at all. They are selfish and stupid.

Now that Larry was talking about being hungry I felt it too. It was already three in the afternoon and we hadn't eaten lunch yet. Well and we also didn't get anywhere. Some of us just had a little ice cream to eat but that was it. Nothing more.

I was also getting worried about Maia. She was the youngest out of all of us and I was sure she had never been under arrest. Yeah, kids can stay active for a lot of time without eating, but only when they are distracted.

"Sir, I mean officer, could you bring us some food please? It looks like we will be here a long time and we haven't eaten since this morning. Or would you like us to become hungry and get irritated with everything? Who knows we might start screaming. Annabeth might even faint again." I asked or let's say threatened the officer. I know it's not a real threat but he looks like a rookie and I don't think he would like us to begin screaming and annoying him.

"Yea, of course. I think that you can have some food. Just, stay quiet for a while. I'll get you something." I know it's not really right to use people like that but what would you do if you are hungry and have a mission to complete that you can't complete because you are in jail. I'm sure we could use our powers to bust the cell, but we are being civilized and it would only create more problems. _I have a fucking sword in my pocket._

The officer got out of the room and five minutes later he came back with a few snacks, bread and cheese. With a few lemonades. "Enjoy guys!"

It wasn't the best lunch I've had but it was something. When we'll get out we'll get a better lunch. Or diner if we stay here long enough. _Beggars can't be choosers, right?_

The lunch was uneventful we talked about a bit of stuff but I mostly kept quiet. When lunch was over an officer came inside the cell to take everything away and said that we were free. This was probably Annabeth's doing but what she did I had no idea. While we were being escorted out I was thinking about what Annabeth might've done to get us out. Did she pay for our release? But that wouldn't take thirty minutes to do. Did she use the mist? But I've tried that one already and it didn't work.

Once outside I couldn't handle it anymore: "Annabeth what the hell did you do to get us out? I know it was you who did something, that's probably also why we got food but how did you do that? I know it wasn't the mist because I tried that one already and it didn't work. Also, thirty minutes is not enough to bail us out so that can't be it either. So, what the hell was it?" I demanded from her.

"I …."

 **Beta note: Well that's a cliff hanger… I reached 5k words (you think 5k is enough for a chapter?) so you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to know how Annabeth got them out. Or maybe I'll keep it a secret for another chapter? Or not? Who knows what I will do. Well I hope you guys liked the chapter either way, I know that It's a bit different but I hope it's as good as the original writer writes it. I just helped him out in a time of need XD**

 **As my beta said, he mostly wrote this chapter. I believe he didn't strive too far from my own style. I liked it a lot too.**

 **On other note, we are finally getting some insight into the Twins. We are finally going in a quest of five. Who will die? Who will remain? Will that even happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Like it or hate it, review your opinion…even flames are good to mass reviews. Therefore, do so if you wish.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab

 **Review, Follow, and Favourite guys!**

 **See you guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 10-Are We even Making Progress

**Chapter 10- Are we even making progress with the plot**

 **Warning! this is not beta-ed!**

 _Once outside I couldn't handle it anymore: "Annabeth what the hell did you do to get us out? I know it was you who did something, that's probably also why we got food but how did you do that? I know it wasn't the mist because I tried that one already and it didn't work. Also, thirty minutes is not enough to bail us out so that can't be it either. So, what the hell was it?" I demanded from her._

* * *

 **Percy pov**

"I bribed the police captain with the weed we had from Larry." Annabeth said in an innocent voice.

"Really? Larry how much was it?" I raged at Larry. Couldn't he just keep that to himself? I know he is a mighty council member but that doesn't mean he has to start doing drugs and getting us thrown in jail.

"I don't really know, maybe a few kilos. He accepted it as 'evidence' and we got a deal that we could get food and he would let us go." Annabeth explained to us how she got us out of jail and a free meal on that too. Even though it wasn't the best meal I've ever had, it was free and we are already short on money for an enjoyable trip to San Francisco.

The officer who was watching us, the rookie, led us to a room where we got all our stuff back and then he showed us the way out.

"Excuse me officer, do you know where the toilets are? I want to go before we go on our way." Maia asked the officer. She looked so cute and innocent with that little smile on her face. Her head tilted a little to the left and her hair in two ponytails that moved each time she shook her head. _I'm lucky to have her as my sister._

"Yes of course, we have a toilet. If you follow this hallway till the end, then you turn right. On your right, you will find the toilets." The officer explained while bowing down to her height and showing her the way with his hands.

"If anyone else wants to go, then do it now because we already lost too much time." Marcus said. I'm surprised he took it upon him, it almost looked like he was being responsible _. I didn't know that he could be responsible, I might have the wrong impression._ I thought, until I saw him fletching in the hallway before a window that he used as a mirror. Well, I take that back. He looks like a little kid. _Might as well mark him as responsible for a 5 years old._

After everyone went to the toilet, we stepped out of the police station. When we were at the end of the street, we heard the sound of an explosion. A few minutes later a few dozen police officers ran out of the station and with sirens blazing drove off north. Where I'm guessing the explosion came from.

We ignored the police officers and went back on track. "Guys, I'm sorry but I think we'll lose too much time if we first go to central park to resume our way to the subway. I think we need another way." I said when I came to the realization that we were nowhere close to the end of our little trip across the country.

"If I remember correct, and I'm sure I do, there should be a bus station a few blocks from here and it doesn't look like there is a whole lot of traffic in that part of the city for now." Annabeth said, and it was a good idea. I would've voted to run the rest of the way but her idea was better. There are perks of having a child of Athena with you.

"Okay, let's do that. You take the lead Annabeth." I said to her. It was no good to start a fight over something so stupid. One thing that I learned from being captive in the police station was that we still had a long way to go and whether we like it or not, we are all together in this. _Unless two of us die..just don't think about it._

So, we followed her to the bus stop and on the way there, it started to rain. Way to go dad, if this trip isn't fun enough. Even though you don't like Maia that doesn't mean that we should endure this too. I think that Poseidon will do everything to make this trip even more horrible. A god's wrath doesn't know boundaries or doesn't have any reason. I know a stupid little rain won't kill anyone but it is annoying as hell. Well I don't particularly care…after all, I don't get wet. However, that's not the case for the rest.

"Let's hurry up guys! The bus is about to leave!" I heard the sweet voice of Sofia next to me. We all started running to the bus and tried to signal the driver so he wouldn't part without us. It must've been funny to see a group of 12 old man running for a bus, because the people who were on the street started to stare at us.

I think luck is on my side, well except for the few incidents before, because we made it to the bus and there were even enough places for everyone to sit. We paid the bus driver and we were happy and dry. Well I was dry the others were as wet as a dog, and believe me when I say that wet goat smells even worse than wet dog! Ugh 12 old wet goats who probably haven't washed in themselves in years in front of you on a bus; not pleasant. At least I wasn't cold, the others couldn't say so.

"Percyyyyy, why aren't you wet and cold like the rest of us?" Maia asked me in her soft voice. She was shy, I don't know why she would be shy, I'm her brother for Christ sake. Maybe it's just that we have known each other for two days. Yeah, right, get it together Percy!

"Well, Maia, I'm a son of Poseidon, I can control water. I can even breathe underwater. So, drying myself off with just a thought is a piece of a cake for me." It really is. I just absorb all the water molecules on me. It refreshes my power but the one down side of it is that I have more water in me so that means that I have to go more to the toilet. (Not that I'm gonna tell anyone that).

"You know what Maia, I'll teach it to you. Are you ready?" I asked her

"Uh, can I do that too? I thought you said that you could do because you were a son of Poseidon." She said back to me.

"Yup, it's because we are children of the sea, not only Poseidon in particular. Though, I will have more power in terms of controlling the water"

"Okay then, I'm ready…I think" her optimism is cute. She will be a great woman soon.

"First things first. Think about a place that you like, preferably somewhere dry. I think a desert would work too but I don't think that you like deserts that much so maybe think about a beach. Do you have any fun memories on the beach?"

"Yea I have one; I once went to the beach with a friend from school. I only knew her for a little while but when we could, we went to the beach; it was like I was pulled there. On the beach, we would play many sports, with the other kids from then neighborhood. Or we would just go eat some ice cream." A smile came on her cute little face while she was thinking back to what happened that day on the beach.

"Good, good. Now think about how you felt that day, think about how the sun shined on your skin. The heat that the sun generated. The feeling that the sun burns just a little on your skin, but not enough to hurt. Think about how bright that day was, when you didn't wear your sunglasses. The feeling of running on the hot sand barefooted. The feeling that you have to keep moving or you'll burn your feet. Do you feel it?" I tried to explain as best as I could. I could feel the same thing, from a memory that I have. Also on the beach. There was only one problem with that memory; it was a memory I shared with Annabeth. Of course I didn't need to visualize anymore, but it did brought a bittersweet feeling.

"Yes! Percy! I can feel it!" She cried out. I smiled it felt good to talk to her, even if it was just explaining how to dry yourself. Ok that might sound stupid but you get the point.

"Now look at yourself. Feel your hair, you are all dry now." I said proudly to her.

"But my clothes are still wet, Percy." She argued.

"Easy, Maia, easy. We'll do this step by step. Now sleep, this must have taken a lot out of you. I'll wake you up when we are going to move again." She looked really tired, I guess that I once was at that point too, and now look at me. With the help of my friends and mentors, I am so much more powerful now. I even defeated titans, heck even the earth herself. This brought a smile to my face. I had good friends. Even though some of them are not here right now, I know they are in a better place.

After an hour or so of sitting in the bus, I started to close my eyes. My head against the window, my shirt over me like a blanket.

After what seems like an eternity, I opened to the sweet voice of a lovely angel. _5 minutes more wise girl, just 5._ On a second thought, Annabeth dumped me for another girl. Forget what I said about a lovely angel.

"Percy wake up, we gotta get out of here. The city is a mess. We are taking a plane. Don't ask questions, but you have permission to travel through the sky." Finally, Sofia's voice brought me back to earth and blew me to Tartarus after she finished.

Me taking a plane? Are you insane girl? I love the sea level…where there aren't lightning that can attack you at any seconds. I know my dad once threatened someone that if she went to something deeper than a bathtub, she surely would drown. Doesn't the same apply to me?

I'm so screwed.

Somehow, I believed Sofia's words though. I felt no deceive from her panic ridden voice. Also, the fact that all of us would die if I die in that plane is somewhat reassuring. It is probably going to suck too. I'm already getting the chills.

"Okay lets go, but why the sudden change of plans." I know the last thing we have done in this journey is sticking to the plan, but I finally thought we were in the right track.

"Fish brain, just look around you, we are stuck. Apparently a group of monsters raided the police station were we locked some hours ago. Then they went rampage in the park and the police are trying to suppress them. To regular mortals they appear like a thug's gang, but the damage is quite heavy." I looked through my window and the only thing I could see for kilometers ahead we countless cars trying out get out of the city.

Were we responsible for this? No, we didnt provoke them or anything. Whatever deity who hate us, which are a lot to be honest, was hunting us. We were not at fault for the destruction; we are just victims of all this mess, just like everyone else.

With that mentality, I took the asleep Maia on my arms and started to ready our stuff to leave. "I see, well then, we better leave before it gets worse or the monsters will find us."

"You are unusually assertive Jackson. Why the change in character?" for someone with the intelligence of Marcus, assertive was a big word.

"They just convinced me that it's the best way out of this. We have a time limit and we can't be sure that 5 demigods will be able to handle a horde that big while protecting the council. I'm guessing that Annabeth is going to use the mist to get us in the plane (because we are broke)."

"Finally showing your true colors you coward, running away when things get ugly? I can beat those pushovers with a hand tied on my back"

"For all I care you could go play polo with the monsters, but for respect to your sister and my duty as your guardian, I will save you the trouble of dying on the battle today. I will even give you a cookie if you behave" I breathed deeply "I mean, won't the girls at camp miss the great Marcus, if you die". I wanted to puke as I said those words, but I held the gag reflex.

After a minute of pondering, Marcus accepted and started to push the goats out of the bus. I had no clue where the airport was but Annabeth said it was strangely close to our position. I paid it no mind; I already had my hands full with Maia sleeping soundly in my arms, even after all the ruckus we made.

It was still raining, but it was a good kind of rain. Not the type the soaks you to the bone, but one perfect for a loving kiss with a beautiful girl. I looked at the sky; even though it was raining, I could see the black smoke coming from the center of the city. Probably more than one car had exploded and created a chain reaction with the others. I was sure camp would react better than we possibly could. We were a bunch of kids (who could hold their own more or less) and old men (who had never fought in their lives) at the moment. We were exhausted and stressed about this quest.

I laughed a little and looked at the beautiful girl in my arms. _Is this what it feels like having a daughter?_ I found amusing how relaxing her drooling face looked; it set me at peace easily. I returned my sight at the street, it was broad daylight but the clouds and the smoke dyed the heavens grey. I sighed, I wondered if the past me would really run away from a bunch of monster just because he was outmatched. I sighed again, it couldn't be helped. I wasn't as brave as before, I didn't have the support beside me, and I didn't have a goal in sight. I was a piece of fish meat trying to be something like a brother.

After running for twenty minutes, with 2 breaks of 5 minutes for the goats, we reached the airport. By this point Maia already had woken up and was running beside Sofia. We had been avoiding the topic of the disaster at the park to not traumatize her. It was my wishful thinking, in the end, all demigods wound up killing monster anyway.

"Hey Sofia, is Annabeth done with the plane tickets?" I looked at the pair of girls playing cat's cradle, it was a lovely sight. It was a shame that I had to disrupt their playtime. Sofia raised her face and smiled. At this point, I was getting used to her shiny smile; it was not one that exclaimed happiness to the world, but one that showed a gentle side to the ruthless hunter girl.

"Yeah Percy, she said our flight departs on 45 minutes. For the meantime, she said that we could find her at the bookstore at the entrance of the airport. Do you need something from her?" I didn't mean that at all. I'm definitely not spending this 45 minutes alone with Annabeth.

"Eh no, I just wanted to know when we would leave. it's kind of getting late and the goats are starting to eat tin cans from the trash." I pointed at the line of senile old "men" asking people for their empty cans. It was a matter of time before security kicked out the can-collecting hobos.

She laughed.

"Sweetie, why don't you go buy yourself a drink and exchange the can for something funny from the goats" Maia was gone in a flash "Don't accept any drugs from Larry!" I was amazed at how she could manage Maia so easily. She even called her 'sweetie'. Could I do that? Probably not.

"You didn't have to do that for her, even if we are running low on budget, you don't have to waste your own money." I was grateful for the gesture, but she was only doing well to Maia and that wasn't fair.

"I had my own reasons to do it. It served its purpose." She stood before me with arms akimbo. "It was money well spent!" I didn't know if it was a sarcastic remark or not, but if it was, she had me completely fooled.

"Why?" she raised my interest

"Because…" she closed the distance between us until I could feel her breath on my ear "now I'm alone with you, Jackson" **Bam!** I received a critical hit.

She kissed my cheek and even licked it a bit.

"Salty" she grinned broad. "What one would expect from the son of the god of seas. I like it" she winked at me and turned away, swaying her well-toned hips.

I was truly stupefied. I would even expect a stab before a kiss. However, years on the battlefield and many surprise kisses helped me recover faster than I would have done in the past. "Hey wait up."

"Don't sweat it Jacky! It was a small peck on the cheek! The French do more on a daily basis." She was beaming with glee I had never seen on her face. She kind of looked like a blonde angel at this point. Was I falling in love with her? Just like that? In a quest with _Annabeth_? Fate was truly strange but I was liking the developments. "Just take it as my form of gratitude for coercing the meathead of my brother."

"Okay" was all I could manage. For me it was progress! I managed to answer immediately. Usually I would have stuttered or just stay there rooted on the spot spouting foam from my mouth. I expect that at some point in my life I will be able to handle women properly.

Just like that, Maia returned with a weird satyric deck of cards. Damn Larry and his unhealthy stuff. Well, a deck of card on itself is a good way of killing time. The tense atmosphere of some minutes ago was gone, Sofia was playing with my sister and I was just there fixed at their side concentrated on her rosy lips.

I sighed and dismissed such farfetched thought. It was stupid to date Annabeth to begin with. She was the daughter of the sworn enemy of my father, but to think of dating the daughter of one of my enemies…I gotta be kidding. Well, there was also Zoe, but she didn't have ties with her father and she was a sworn maiden. She doesn't count at all. She smelled nice, though.

Finally, they made the final call for our flight. I took my stuff and Maia's hand so we wouldn't be separated. To increase my chagrin, Sofia cheerfully caught my sister's other hand; I am sure from a stranger's point of view we looked like a mismatched couple with a biologically too old daughter.

After such a hectic morning, we finally managed to catch a proper ride to San Francisco even before schedule. Who would have believe that we missed the subway, were arrested, and even ran away from an army of mythological monster on the same day? I definitely will get a bath when we get to Camp Jupiter.

 **Line Break**

I almost pissed myself during the flight. Whom the fuck was idiotic enough to believe that traveling through the air on a gigantic piece of metal was safe? Apparently, when the twins said that I got permission to travel through the sky, they meant, "You won't die". In other words, everything else apart from crashing the plane was allowed. Such cunning brats, I must give it to them. Letting Zeus torture me to get a direct journey to the other side of the country was a smart move.

The already rainy clouds became thunderstorms. The poor plane receive who knows how many electroshocks. I'm sorry mate, I won't ride you ever again, I swear! The entire time we held on tight to the sits and breathed through our oxygen masks. Not even twenty minutes had passed when the lights went out, kids started to cry, people complained until the thunders silenced them. I was nothing short of traumatized. If I had to choose between Tartarus and an eight hours flight, I would choose the former.

"Oh great mother Gaia! I'm grateful for walking on earth once again! Hallelujah!" And that's the way I made myself a meme star as the crazy flat earther who never had taken a flight and thought that he would fall from the edge of the world or something like that.

Anyway, let us leave that on the past. We took a bus for New Rome and presented the unscathed council to Jason and Piper. We exchanged greetings and each of us went their way to get food or a bath. I was dying for a bath, but I knew my budding sister was growling for food so we stopped there for the meantime.

We resupplied our tanks and I went back to the fifth cohort along with Maia to get a good night of sleep. From what Maia told me, Annabeth, Sofia, and Marcus were going to stay in the second cohort and discuss some things with Frank and Hazel. I paid it no mind, went to the bath, and hit the sack in an instant. _At least it wasn't a dull day._

 **Line Break**

The next day we decided that we would leave around noon since there was no rush to return to camp. We hadn't even bother to Iris call Chiron; it wasn't better to trouble him anymore than the gift we left him back home. In the end we split apart; Annabeth went to visit her family, the twins went to beat any arrogant bastard and I went to tour Maia around Camp Jupiter and New Rome.

She was delighted to run around a city made up of people like her. It made me so joyous to see her so happy that I couldn't keep my laughter to myself. We ran laughing our lungs out until we reached the senate and Tiberius scolded us. I couldn't help but laugh a little more when she jumped from the talking statue.

It wasn't surprising though. This was her first time meeting in person a proper god of Olympus. Of course, she knew Hecate, but it was different since she was my patron goddess. I think it was a good thing that she could met someone normal in godly proportions; he was a little weird, but he was a good god.

In the end, we spent our entire morning roaming through the streets until we finally met at the entrance gate of New Rome. All bliss left our bodies as the situation sank in. we had no money, nowhere to stay at night, no constant flow of food and no means of transportation.

"I guess walking it is…" I muttered depressingly. Smack. Surprisingly it was Sofia who slapped my head upside down.

"Don't be so gloomy! Let's say we are doing this to enjoy the trills. Its adventure time!" she left a dazzling smile and we fist bumped. Amazingly, it was Marcus who butted into our optimistic cheering.

"Yeah! Lets enjoy ourselves to our hearts content. *sob* It is not like there are four thousand miles from here to New York!" we totally could see the tears streaming from his cheeks. I couldn't blame him. I felt pity instead…for him and myself. I wasn't even able to point out the fact that he knew the exact distance just like if he googled it.

"Hey guys, why don't we pray for a car? It worked last time. If Thalia could drive it at that time, so can I. Please guys" just like that, the four of us sank to our knees and begged the heavens to lessen our burden and shorten our journey.

It was pretty amusing in its way. It made me feel alive just like on the past times.

* * *

 **Oh my freaking lord! I actually finished this chapter! I don't know if I am awesome or only self-conceived. Anyway, regardless of the existence of the chapter itself, I'm sure it is a mess when it comes to consistency and stuff. This chapter was supposed to be written by my Beta, not me, but he got bored halfway and ditched his work.**

 **Back in September I was pretty fired up; I was even thinking of publishing two chapters weekly before entering college and publishing two chapters monthly during college. Since my beta disappeared for three months until I asked him for the chapter, I lost that passion until this week that I got a little way too emotional.**

 **Anyway, I plan to stick to the past schedule. Two chapters monthly during classes and two weekly during breaks. Maybe you will be able to see a second post of mine, though, I go back to classes on Monday.**

 **Oh and I will probably need another beta!**

 **Like it or hate it, review your opinion…even flames are good to mass reviews. Therefore, do so if you wish.**

 **Important Song While Writing:** Songs I can't listen to by Neon Trees

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite guys!**

 **See ya soon guys!**


End file.
